Stuck In The Lie
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: I'm stuck in the future. I'm stuck in a lie. I'm stuck here with my girlfriend...and my wife. Draco and Hermione are thrust forward in time to three days before their wedding! Can Draco keep Hermione and Pansy from finding out who the groom is? DMxHG
1. Falling

Author's Notes: Hey, so haven't written anything in years…but this idea came to me a few months ago and I've been slowly working at it. Little heads up, I love cliffhangers so there are numerous times where you're kind of jumping around in the story to different character's interactions. Anyway, thanks and enjoy!

Chapter One

MR. WEASLEY AND MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS

"Will you move! Honestly, I don't know why it is so difficult for you to pack up your belongings and hurry off to your next class." Ron looked up from his papers, strewn about the floor, at the pug nosed beast and snarled.

"If you're in such a hurry why don't you walk around, or is your ass too big to make it by?" He took a condescending glance at her figure before snatching up his bag and stomping out of the room, making sure to slam the door in her face as she hurried for a retort. As Ron stormed down the hallway he took a little joy in hearing a faint cry of aggravation coming from the room he had just rushed out of.

MISS PARKINSON-POTIONS ROOM

Pansy stormed in to potions unable to think of anything save Ronald Weasley. She hated the entire Weasley clan and everyone knew it. They were a disgrace to the Wizarding world. Pansy shoved a poor housemate aside and sat in her place next to Draco. Pansy stared at the love of her life for quite some time hoping he might glance in her direction. Lately it seemed Draco didn't even notice if she was around. He didn't outright ignore her or anything, he just wasn't very observant when it came to her affections towards him. She sighed and faced Professor Snape who was yelling at the last minute stragglers.

After an hour of making a potion that Pansy could not remember the name to, she sat staring at Draco while he mixed the ingredients ever so slowly. Normally Pansy took great pride in watching Draco make potions, he was after all, the best. However, today she was bored.

"Draco?" She continued before waiting for a reply. "I was just thinking," She began. Draco interrupted.

"What is it?" Draco asked carelessly as he continued stirring the cauldron fifteen times clockwise.

"Well, um, I was thinking that tonight, instead of going to the Great Hall and all that, we'd just stay in." Pansy smiled brightly at her idea. It had been weeks since they'd been alone, this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Why would we do that?" Draco still wasn't looking at her as he tossed in some ingredient Pansy thought looked like a root.

"Well, I thought it would be fun…to…" Blaise leaned over the desk he was sitting at behind Pansy and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"It sounds great mate, besides one night away from the rest of these bleeding idiots can't hurt." Draco smirked and actually turned to his long time friend.

"Alright, we'll all meet in the Slytherin lounge tonight. Crabbe, Goyle? Are you in?" Draco asked before turning back to his potion and taking on a very concentrated face as he worked.

"Yea, I s'pose Draco." Pansy was livid but she decided it best not to make a scene here. She faced forward and crossed her arms angrily, hoping Draco would notice.

"Aww shit, I forgot the moon flower." Draco mumbled before rushing to the ingredient cabinet in search of the missing plant. Pansy glanced at their potion and looked at her notes. It looked about right, well, what did she know? She was always the one to check Draco's potions rather than actually get her hands dirty making her own. She did fairly well when she had to, but usually she let Draco make it. After all, she knew someday he would probably have a great career in potions. She honestly couldn't imagine him doing anything else. He wasn't much of a fighter believe it or not, but he could whip up a mean potion to do the job for him.

Draco hurried back to his seat, running into Granger in his haste to sit down.

"Watch it!" Hermione glared at Draco as he ignored her protests and sat down to cut up the final ingredient. Hermione rolled her eyes, unsure why she even bothered to talk to him, as she continued to the cabinet for another ingredient in her own potion. Pansy smirked, eager to have a little fun. As Draco worked she snatched some extra root on the table and stood up. She wasn't paying attention and was the second person to run into Hermione that day. Hermione was holding what looked to be dirt in a bottle. It slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, luckily it didn't break open but instead rolled under Draco's feet. Hermione growled before falling onto her hands and knees in search of the bottle. Pansy smirked before throwing the root into Hermione's potion. She slid around Draco and sat back down with an evil smirk on her face. Hermione stood up with the bottle in her hands and stomped the two feet over to her potion. She looked at it and gasped. The potion was a hideous color turquoise and began to swirl with an orange tint.

"What…?"

Draco surprisingly looked up from his own potion and smirked. Hermione glanced at him immediately and glared daggers.

"You!" She pointed angrily. Draco frowned. "You messed up my potion!" Hermione yelled, outraged. Professor Snape rolled his eyes, very used to their spats.

"I did not!" Draco defended, forgetting his own potion and standing up to his full height. Hermione didn't cower. She looked up at Draco who was about a head taller than her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Then how did it mess up Malfoy?" She growled through gritted teeth.

"How should I know Granger? It's not my fault you can't make a simple potion!" He snapped equally as outraged. Snape became quite sick of the bickering and told them both to sit down, however, while their spat continued over Hermione's potion, it began to bubble and spark as the fumes were released.

Before anyone knew what happened, a bright light surrounded Draco and Hermione and in less than a minute they were swallowed whole. The world they left behind was in complete darkness and panic. Pansy was the only person who gathered her wits and ran towards the light where she was almost sure she saw Draco and Granger disappear. She had only a moment to make a decision before running straight at the spot Draco once stood. Lights came back on and a few students stood in utter bewilderment. They had little time to figure out the situation when Dumbledore himself stormed into the room, arms held wide. Silence fell over the room as they stared curiously at their headmaster. Dumbledore spoke only two words that did very little to explain the events or keep everyone from outrageous bouts of panic.

"Oh dear."

MISS PARKINSON-UNKNOWN

Pansy fell. She knew she was falling from the feeling in her gut, her entire stomach was in her throat and she was in a state of panic for what would happen to her when she finally stopped falling. It took her a few moments to realize she still had her wand. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and screamed out the only spell she could think of that might stop her.

"LEVIOSA!" Pansy continued to fall in dismay and a blood-curdling scream followed her down, into darkness.

MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS

Hermione awoke with a start. She was panting and out of breath. She opened her eyes and frantically glanced around at her blurry surroundings. When her vision began to focus she tried to sit up but there was a sharp pain in her right leg. She sucked in her breath and winced at the pain. Deciding to observe her surroundings she realized she was still at Hogwarts. It seemed strange that the last thing she remembered was falling in a pit of darkness and yet she hadn't even budged from the classroom she thought for sure she had left behind. Suddenly, Hermione was taken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She wanted to cry out for help but stopped herself. This didn't feel right to her. She held her breath without even meaning to until a figure waltzed through the door. The young wizard stopped abruptly and dropped his books before rushing to Hermione's side. "Are you alright ma'am? Oh my god, you're hurt really bad, I'll get the Headmaster, you just try not to move too much. I'll be right back." Hermione didn't have to wait long before the boy came barreling around the corner talking rather quickly. "…I found her over here Headmaster. She's pretty beaten up though." The Headmaster came through the doorway and stopped only a few feet from the bruised girl. "Hermione?" Hermione's jaw dropped open at the sight of the Headmaster and before she had a chance to make sense of her thoughts, she passed out.

MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS

Pansy was jerked awake.

"Wake up Parkinson! Slytherins, always so dramatic…" Pansy opened her eyes and found a red headed Ron Weasley standing over her with a glare.

"Weasley?" She whispered. Ron scowled. "What happened?" Pansy asked, forgetting who she was talking to.

"How would I know? You're the one that went all crazy eyed and tackled me." Ron said while dusting himself off casually.

"Tackled you? No, I was…where's Draco? Is he alright?" Pansy began to look around in absolute panic. She didn't see the blonde head she was searching for but she did see students standing in groups being questioned by teachers. Most of the students were waving their arms about in panic while others stood staring off into space with very worried expressions.

It took just over two hours before Pansy made it out of the classroom and back to her bed. She had marched up to Dumbledore and demanded to know where Draco was but the Headmaster gave her a heartfelt look before handing her a lollipop and telling her to sit down for a moment and think about what had just taken place. Pansy had shrugged off his suggestion and demanded someone tell her what had happened to her fiancé. Professor Snape was the lucky man to try and calm the poor girl down.

"Miss Parkinson, I suggest if you do not wish to lose house points, you will sit there and be quiet until you are asked to speak, do I make myself clear?" Pansy pouted but sat on the stone floor and sulked. Why could no one tell her what was happening?

MR. MALFOY-GROUNDS OF HOGWARTS

Draco was cold, wet, dizzy and bleeding profusely from his forehead and right shoulder. Needless to say he was not happy. He had fallen from the sky and landed hard on the ground just in reach of the Whomping Willow. He was thankful the tree didn't attack him right away, probably just as surprised at his abrupt landing as he was. Still, when it did strike he was hit in the shoulder and thrown into the lake. He wasn't sure why his head was bleeding but he thought it must have been from his initial fall on the grounds.

He didn't remember much from before the fall, except for Granger. The know-it-all herself was arguing with him about what ingredient, she claimed, he put in her potion. It was a nasty color green and he was almost sure Longbottom must have been the cause, however, it was hard to blame a bloke that sat across the room, so naturally he challenged her potion making skills and they got into a row. Draco assumed the potion exploded and he was thrown from the castle itself onto the grounds. He honestly didn't care much about how he got there but he had a few choice words to say to Granger the next time he saw her, that is, if she wasn't expelled already.

Draco stood on shaky legs on the shore of the lake before turning to the castle and slowly making his way up the slope. His anger only strengthened his body enough to get him to the doors before he collapsed inside the warm castle. It took a few moments for him to catch his breath before stumbling up the staircase to the Medical Wing. There was hardly anyone in sight and he figured it must be about dinner time. His head hurt from all the thoughts and when he fell onto the floor of the Medical Wing he decided it best to rest finally. The last thought to enter his head before sleep overcame him was that of Hermione Granger.

MISS GRANGER-CLASSROOM

"Hermione…Hermione…" Hermione opened her eyes and tried to focus them. She blinked a few times before looking upon the face of Harry Potter smiling down at her. "There, you're awake." Harry stepped back and sat down next to her bed. Hermione followed him with her eyes, to his seat and gave him a questioning glance. Harry didn't seem to notice, he just continued smiling at her. Hermione decided to interrupt the silence with a few questions she had bouncing around in her mind.

"Harry…" She began timidly. Harry took on a more serious nature by tilting his head and frowning a bit. Hermione couldn't take the silence and staring anymore. "What's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that? And what's with that first year calling you Headmaster? Where's Dumbledore? Where's…" Harry's face fell. He placed his hand on Hermione's to silence her before speaking very softly in her ear.

"Come to my office when you're feeling up to it. We'll talk then. Get some rest Hermione." And with that, the boy who lived left the hospital wing, leaving Hermione feeling very unattached, watching after him.

MISS PARKINSON-GREAT HALL

Pansy entered the Great Hall the following morning looking like hell. She barely got an hour's worth of sleep the night before and it showed. She stood in the doorway a moment, letting the idea that Draco would not be at breakfast, sink in. Before she knew what had happened, Pansy was knocked to the floor. She growled, stood up quickly and turned to a freckled face.

"Weasley…" She snarled. Ron looked slightly taken aback by her tone but glared back soon enough.

"Great, just great…" He mumbled before moving past her.

"What? They don't teach you Weasleys manners?" She spat at his retreating figure. In a second Ron was facing her, beat red and livid.

"Listen! Parkinson…I haven't got time to play this stupid little game of yours all right? If you haven't noticed I've got more important things to worry about than your petty problems with my family and upbringing, so zip it!"

Ron was in his seat in a second, pouring food onto his plate angrily while Pansy scoffed over to her own house table and sat down with a thud. After breakfast one of the Slytherin Prefects told Pansy to meet Dumbledore in his office. Pansy grinned before running off to the Headmaster's office. She was hoping for some good news about Draco. Maybe they had found him! She hoped he was all right.

Pansy's thoughts of Draco were interrupted when she reached Dumbledore's office. She rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door before being told to enter. She had only been to the Headmaster's office a few times but every time she found herself intrigued by her surroundings.

"Hello Miss Parkinson, come and sit down." Dumbledore smiled while offering the girl a seat in front of his desk. Pansy sat down to face the Headmaster. "You're probably wondering why I called you here Miss Parkinson, I have a few questions about your potions class last Wednesday that I thought you could help me with." Pansy gulped.

"Certainly Professor." Pansy nodded looking rather pale. Dumbledore smiled before offering her some candy that she refused.

"Let's get to the point shall we? Professor Severus Snape informs me that you sit next to Mr. Malfoy, and I wondered if you had noticed anything strange about Miss Granger's potion?" Dumbledore asked casually. Pansy nodded.

"It was green sir. Very unlike the mud-…er Hermione to screw up a potion so badly." Pansy admitted.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me Miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon spectacles. Pansy gulped.

"Just that, that's what the argument was about, but I'm sure you heard all that. She blamed Draco for sabotaging her potion…that's all." Pansy finished abruptly. Dumbledore sat back in his chair.

"Well, if you think of anything else, anything at all, it would really help us find Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." Dumbledore stood as Pansy left the office. She realized at that moment Dumbledore could see right through her. She had to find Draco.

MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS CORRIDOR

Hermione strolled leisurely through the castle to Harry's office. She touched the walls as she reminisced and tried her best to understand what was going on. Harry was changed and she had no idea what had happened to her long time friend. She saw the look in his eyes as she spoke Dumbledore's name. The hurt and pain of it…Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. She realized she was standing in front of the gargoyle and as she opened her mouth it stepped aside. Hermione climbed the staircase; unsure of what would happen when she stepped into the office. She knocked before the door was swung open and Harry awaited her with a grin.

"Hermione! Come in and sit down." Hermione was ushered to a seat while Harry stood behind his desk and took his own seat, still grinning at her.

"Harry, you might think me rude but what the hell is going on with you?" Hermione asked horrified at her best friend's change of behavior.

"Hermione," Harry began while holding up his hand, still with that ridiculously annoying grin on his face. "When Mr. Carson found you in that classroom I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, what are you doing here exactly?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts once more. After a moment she realized what Harry was saying to her. Was it just her, or was Harry Potter, asking her why she was at school?

She opened her mouth to answer when she noticed Harry's attire. He sat in a long, fitted, black robe. He wore his black rimmed glasses but there was something different about him.

"Harry, I'm not sure I understand what's going on…" She said weakly, slouching back in her chair. Harry frowned slightly at her.

"Just take it easy." Harry said worriedly. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm fine, I think…but what's going on? Why are you the Headmaster? And why do you look so…different?" Hermione said glancing at his attire. Harry stopped grinning all together and looked at her confusedly.

"Well, you haven't seen me for a few months now, and you're the one all bloodied up…" Hermione shook her head.

"No, no Harry…wait, a few months?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled at his old friend.

"Yes, don't tell me you don't remember the party you threw for Ron's 30th birthday?" Harry asked, sitting up with his elbows resting on his desk.

"Thirtieth?" She asked breathlessly. "Harry, what's happening? Ron's nineteen. I don't understand, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione asked hysterically.

"Shh, calm down Hermione, listen, you just relax a minute, take a deep breath." Hermione nodded, only half listening.

"Harry," She tried in a calmer tone. "I have reason to believe that I am in a different dimension…or, or…time than my own." Silence filled the office as Harry stared at her blankly. "Harry please don't look at me like that…" Hermione finally spoke. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but this doesn't make any sense, exactly what time are you coming from then?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Harry it makes perfect sense! You are the Headmaster and where I come from, you're an eighteen year old boy! Ron, our best friend, just turned nineteen as well! Not thirty Harry, NINETEEN!…I mean what could have happened? The last thing I remember is…" Hermione stopped and stared at Harry. "The potion!"

MR. MALFOY-MEDICAL WING

Draco groaned before rolling onto his side and burying his face in his pillow. The room he was in was so bright, making it quite difficult for him to sleep. Draco finally gathered his wits and thought, "Wait a second…my room is never bright." He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust his vision. The hospital wing, "Great." Draco rolled over and sat up. He noticed rather quickly that his shoulder and head didn't hurt and looked around for the nurse. "Oy, some help?" Draco yelled. Immediately a young woman walked out of the nurse's office and smirked.

"What do we owe the pleasure of Draco Malfoy visiting the hospital wing?" The girl said smartly. Draco stared at her confusedly.

"Who are you? Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Draco demanded. The nurse took a step back.

"She's on holiday, is that why you're here?" The girl asked confusedly. Draco stared at her disgustedly.

"No." He scoffed.

"Well, what happened to you?" Draco glared at her.

"Stupid potion gone awry that's what." Draco snarled.

"You messed up a potion? Well I find that hard to believe." Draco looked disgusted.

"It wasn't my potion, Granger was the one to screw everything up!" Draco argued heatedly.

"Tsk, tsk Malfoy, that's no way to talk about your fiance, people may begin to talk." Draco's head spun around so fast the girl was sure he must have gotten whiplash.

"What do you mean FIANCE?"

Author's notes: Reviews are greatly appreciated and the next installment will be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

Author's Notes: So here's the second chapter. I was hoping for at least one review before putting up another chapter (I even changed the description numerous times and finally changed the title so sorry for the confusion.) But anyway, I really enjoyed writing this so I suppose someone will read it eventually. Thanks. Oh, and I put in &&&& signs to try and break up all my jumping around, hopefully it makes it easier to read.

Chapter 2

"So you think that when your potion blew up that you were transported to the future? I don't know Hermione, it seems unlikely that a seventh year potions class would involve anything time travel…" Harry thought aloud.

"No Harry, it was an accident. I did not make a time travel potion! Malfoy was the one who was being all pompous about how he was the better potion's maker. Little twit. When have I ever messed up a potion in my entire life? Obviously he put something in it." Hermione growled.

"Uh Hermione, about Malfoy, you probably shouldn't go around saying anything so….harsh about him." Harry warned nervously.

"Why?" Hermione thought a moment. "Oh my god Harry, is he dead?" Hermione asked shocked.

"No nothing like that, it's just, well…" Harry was interrupted by a voice.

"So sorry to interrupt Headmaster Potter, but there seems to be a dilemma that needs your immediate attention in the Medical Wing." Harry looked around to find the voice and saw a portrait waving at him.

"Oh, thank you Wadsworth." The painting bowed before exiting the frame. Harry glanced at Hermione before standing up. "You're welcome to stay here until I get back, I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be, but there is something I must tell you Hermione." Hermione sat with her head in her hands.

"It's alright Harry, I'll wait here for you." Hermione took one hand without looking up at her long time friend and waved him off. Harry nodded before rushing out of the office.

Harry arrived at the Medical Wing in record time. "What seems to be…" He stopped dead in his tracks as the nurse came running up to him.

"I don't' know what's wrong with him Headmaster, he just started thrashing about and vomiting." She said worriedly. Harry walked over to the drawn curtain and pulled it aside to find Draco Malfoy throwing up into a trash can and covered in bandages.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at Harry, pale with his mouth agape.

"What are you doing here Potter? Just passing through or did someone finally get around to beating you senseless?" Draco said, most displeased.

Harry turned to the nurse. "Where did you find him?" Harry asked.

"I didn't sir, he collapsed on the floor, bleeding heavily from his head and right shoulder, so I bandaged him up and when he awoke he seemed fine sir, until…" Draco made a wrenching sound before throwing up again.

"Thank you." Harry said politely with a smile, ushering the girl on her way.

Harry closed the curtain and sat by Draco's bed. "So…" Harry began. "Can I ask you a quick question Draco?" Draco lifted his head from the trash can and glared at Harry.

"I think I should be the one asking the questions Potter." Draco spat. "What is this about you coming to see me? I won't even get into the horrible ideas that nurse has about me." Draco said angrily.

"Draco, I think it's best if you come to my office when you think you can stop throwing up." Harry said quietly. He stood up, ready to leave.

"What?" Draco lowered the trash can. "Meet you in your office? What kind of sick game are you playing Potter? Or is this some kind of royal treatment for the boy who refuses to die? Dumbledore gave you your own office? What the hell would you need an office for? I want to talk to someone who makes some sense around here and I want to talk to them NOW!" Draco pounded his fist on the bed and glared openly at Harry.

Harry put a hand to his temples to calm his aching head. "Draco, just, please meet me in Dumbledore's office in five minutes. I'll explain everything there." Harry snuck out of the room rather quickly and Draco didn't wait another moment before following him. He needed answers and if Potter was the only one who could give him an explanation, then he'd just have to listen.

Harry arrived back at his office and slammed the door abruptly. Hermione looked up at her long time friend and saw him looking more panic stricken then she'd ever imagined.

"What is it…" She began before there was pounding on the door.

"Hermione, please promise me you won't get upset no matter what happens, okay? Just stay calm and try to focus on what I need to tell you." Hermione nodded confusedly before Harry turned and opened the door. "Come on in." Harry stepped aside to reveal Draco, bandaged and incredibly pale, even for him.

He tore his eyes off of Harry and looked at Hermione before scowling. "What is she doing here? Where's Dumbledore?" Draco demanded, looking around wildly for the old man.

Harry walked behind his desk after shutting the door. "Please," He motioned to the second seat next to Hermione. Draco sat, quite irritated at being treated this way.

"All right, here's the deal. It has come to my attention that you are both indeed from an alternate time line, I'm not entirely sure on the details but either way I am not at liberty to give you too much information about this world at the present time. What I need from you is a detailed description of where you are from starting with the potion that went awry." Harry clasped his hands at the edge of his desk and looked from one person to the next. "Who would like to begin?"

Immediately Hermione and Draco started pointing fingers at one another. Their tones became increasingly loud and Harry began to rub his forehead.

"All right, enough, enough!" The two occupants slumped back in their seats.

"If we are on the same time line, wouldn't you remember something like this happening Harry?" Hermione spoke up confidently.

Harry nodded slowly. "Let's see, we're eighteen and in a potions class you say?"

Hermione nodded hopefully. "It's got to be the only potion I've ever messed up in my life Harry, that must help a little right?" Hermione pleaded.

"What about Professor Snape? He would have to have some idea what must have happened." Draco suggested.

Harry frowned deeply. "Any other thoughts?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Jeez Potter, if you can't give us any information how are we going to figure out how to get back? Isn't there some memory charm or something we could use after the fact? I mean if we are in the same time line or whatever then our future selves must know what happened and how we got back, so why not ask them?" Draco argued.

"It's complicated." Harry mumbled.

"Oh my god, are we…are we dead?" Hermione gasped.

Harry shook his head. "No, no nothing like that I promise. You're very healthy and very much alive." Harry stated cautiously.

Hermione smiled. "Oh thank heaven."

Draco became pale, he knew exactly where this was headed.

"In fact you're actually getting mar…" Harry began looking between the two. Draco, knowing what was coming shook his head no. Harry, noticing Draco's reaction paused a moment. "Uh, Hermione, you're actually engaged." Harry said turning to her fully with a smile.

Hermione smiled lightly. "Really? To who? Ron?" Draco immediately scoffed.

"And what is your problem?" Hermione glared.

"Besides being stuck here with you and your absurd fiancé? Not a thing." Draco quipped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think it's best if we get you each a room. You must be tired." Harry signaled for one of the portraits to take them each to their bedrooms. Hermione left the office first. Just before Draco followed her out the door he turned to Harry.

"When I shake my head no Potter it means shut up, got it?" Harry sighed.

"I had to tell her something, and you're the one who convinced her it was Ron. How'd you find out anyway?" Harry asked curiously. "Your nurse was kind enough to inform me of my future infidelity and I did not convince Granger of anything, she had the bloody red head in her mind all along, which is precisely why this whole world is a scam." Draco added. Harry sighed as Draco finally left the room.

Harry wasted no time, and disappeared in a flash. When he landed he looked around the familiar estate.

"Harry? Is that you?" Harry walked into the kitchen to find Ginny standing by the stove wearing a white apron tied loosely around her waist. She looked at the clock on the wall and back at Harry. "You're home early…" Harry walked up to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I have a bit of a problem."

Pansy waited until midnight before jumping up from her bed. She gathered her potions book and snuck down to the dungeon. The door creaked slightly as she slipped inside and made her way to the ingredients cabinet. Setting her book down she turned on a small light on Snape's desk and brought it to her seat. She opened the book and grabbed a cauldron. Going back to the cabinet she tried to pull it open but the door was locked.

"Great, now what do I do?" She whispered angrily, shaking the cabinet slightly in hopes of loosening the lock.

Grinning she pulled out her wand and fiddled with the lock. More than a dozen spells later and finally a soft click was heard and the cabinet flung open. Pansy grinned proudly at her work. "Now the hard part…" She sighed taking down her ingredients. A half hour passed and Pansy had almost completed her potion. She snapped, realizing she had forgotten the moon flower just as Draco had done. She ran to retrieve it.

"Parkinson? What are you doing?" Pansy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Ron Weasley at the door holding up his wand.

Pansy glanced at her wand that she had left on her desk, slouching her shoulders she snarled. "What's it to you?" She barked.

Ron strolled further into the room until he was standing by her seat. "Don't touch it Weasley, I swear if I have to brew this again I'll kill you." She threatened. Ron paid her no mind as he sniffed the potion.

"Ugh, that's awful. Why are you making this? Didn't you hear Dumbledore? We're not allowed to make this potion until they find Hermione and Malfoy." Pansy grabbed the moon flower and marched over to Ron.

"They're not going to find Draco and the mudblood because no one knows what potion they made." Pansy held the moon flower over the potion, about to drop it in when Ron grabbed her hand. They both stopped moving as if they each were holding a gun to one another's heads. An impass.

"You know what happened don't you?" Ron asked quietly. Pansy continued to glare. Ron carried on. "Hermione didn't get a chance to put in the moon flower because she realized she needed the sand dunes. If you put that in, you'll never find them either." Pansy took her arm back apprehensively.

"So what now?" Pansy scoffed.

"You know what the secret ingredient is that messed up Hermione's potion and I know exactly what went in to it before that." Ron explained.

"So what are you suggesting?" Pansy asked, clutching the moon flower.

"A little collaboration to find them."

Pansy laughed outright. "Why would I let you come with me?"

Ron frowned. "You'll never find them without my help and I won't tell you all I know unless I get to come, unless of course you'd like me to talk to Dumbledore about your part in all this."

Pansy glared. "Fine, but when we find them, that's it. I'm not helping you home or anything, got it?"

Ron smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Harry you have to inform the ministry or something." Ginny said urgently. Harry nodded.

"I know and I will, it just, doesn't it seem odd that I don't have any recollection of this happening?" Ginny nodded slowly. Harry finally sat down with a thud.

"Well, I think you should tell the ministry in the morning and in the mean time, call Draco." Harry looked at his wife and shook his head.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this Ginny."

"But it's regarding themselves! Harry you have to inform them. Or at least Draco." Harry looked apprehensive. "Tell Draco tonight and the ministry in the morning. At any rate Draco probably knows the potion that could send them home." Ginny nudged. Harry smiled.

"You are a wicked one Mrs. Potter." Ginny grinned. "I'll grab your coat!"

Hermione tossed and turned. She was exhausted, that much she knew but this place didn't feel right to her. She sat up and walked out of her bedroom and down the corridor. She strolled leisurely to Harry's office but paused in front of the statue. How strange that Harry would be the headmaster. She wasn't necessarily surprised but it did make her curious about her own fate. Engaged. She smiled. All those years of Ron not seeing her as a lady and now she was engaged. Curiosity got the better of her as she turned and headed for the library.

Draco rummaged through stacks of newspapers in the library. He had already checked dozens by now but he still hadn't found the one he wanted. Finally, after much aggravation he opened to the wedding announcements and found his face staring up at him. Taking the paper to a small table nearby he sat and took in a deep breath before opening it again. At least he'd stopped vomiting. He looked upon the picture of he and Hermione in a loving embrace. They grinned towards the cameras before he held up her left hand. Draco admired the ring he bought but wasn't surprised by his extraordinary taste.

Draco looked upon his older self and nodded lightly with approval. He still had short blonde hair that hung loosely in his face. Strong jaw line and his arms gave the faintest hint that his weight training was paying off. He couldn't stop his curious gaze as he examined Hermione's future self. Her hair seemed longer and her smile could only be described as genuine. She seemed to have filled out a bit, making her confidence the only part of her he still recognized.

Pulling his eyes off of the happy couple he read the front page article. "…Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger are finally tying the knot! The young couple have been dating for over two years now and have finally set a date for April 12 of this year!..." Draco stared at the date in horror. Two days!

Harry was taken through the mansion to the study where Draco sat at his desk. He knocked lightly on the door and Draco turned to him with a smile.

"Come in, have a seat." Draco offered Harry the couch before leaning back in his chair. He pointed to the liquor on the shelf but Harry shook his head. "What brings you here Potter?" Draco teased.

"Well Draco, there is something I came to talk to you about." Draco nodded slowly. "Do you remember when you were about eighteen years old in potions class with Snape?" Draco looked perplexed. "Draco, this is very important. Hermione's potion somehow went awry and you two were somehow thrown forward in time. Does any of this sound familiar?" Draco shook his head.

"Should it?" He asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "I can't remember it either."

Draco chuckled. "Then where is this coming from?" Harry looked at Draco in all seriousness.

"Your eighteen year old selves arrived at Hogwarts today and I have no recollection of how you came here or how to get you home."

Hermione was careful not to be seen as she strolled along. Reaching her favorite place in the entire castle she entered and deeply inhaled the scent of the books around her. It was beautiful. Looking around at all the wondrous editions of books she'd already read and some new covers she'd never seen or touched before. Her eyes roamed over the shelves and table tops until they landed on…

"Malfoy?" Draco jumped and glared at her as she walked closer.

"Jesus Granger! Are you trying to kill me?" He asked angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes at his over dramatic behavior. She glanced at what he was reading and he followed her gaze before crinkling the newspaper and blushing. She grinned.

"What are you reading?" She asked mischievously.

"None of your business." Draco glared as he stood up and stuffed the paper in his pocket. "What are you doing here? You heard Potter. We already know too much." Hermione scoffed.

"Then what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Just looking for…Snape." Draco lied. "I haven't found anything and I was just leaving. We shouldn't be here all right? I think Potter's…right." He forced out. "That we shouldn't…just go to bed okay?" With that he stormed out of the library.

Hermione sat for a moment pondering Draco's words. She supposed he did have a point and really it was Harry's point to begin with. She shouldn't be snooping around trying to find out any information on her life. The important thing is she's alive and so are Harry and Ron. She nodded before heading back to her bedroom.

Ron yawned quietly as he watched Pansy cut off a piece of the root. She threw it in the pot and gasped. Ron didn't even bother to look at the potion. It was wrong and he knew it. Pansy yelled suddenly and Ron jumped up.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" He demanded.

"I did it you idiot!" Pansy grinned. Ron looked down at the potion that was now a swirl of turquoise and orange. He grinned.

"We did it!" He cried happily. Pansy rolled her eyes before looking down on their potion. "So, what happened after that?" Ron inquired.

"Well, I believe they argued. It didn't take long for sparks to fly and then they disappeared." She explained patiently. They continued to stare at the potion but all it did was swirl in the cauldron.

"I don't think it's working." Ron said after a time. Pansy looked up at him and glared.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed. The overtiredness was getting the better of her.

"My fault? If you hadn't thrown the root in, in the first place they'd still be here and I wouldn't have to stay up the whole night with you!" Ron countered angrily. Pansy's fists clenched tighter before she pounded one down on the table they were working at.

"You ungrateful little…!" The potion swirled faster and faster until smoke began to billow out and sparks flew from the brew. The heat of the potion only intensified their argument as they screamed at one another. Finally a bright light consumed the two and they vanished from the potions classroom.

Draco lay in bed for a time before turning his light on and taking the paper out of his night stand drawer. He opened it to the wedding announcements and stared at the picture again. It seemed so surreal. Standing up again, he got dressed and placed the paper in his pocket. He snuck out of his room and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Draco entered Harry's office to find it empty. He took a glance around and noticed little had changed about the room. He wondered for a moment what could have happened to Dumbledore. He had more pressing things on his mind however. Taking a fist full of floo powder he stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!"

"Harry, I don't know of any potion that can do that sort of thing. I'd have to search the ministry files." Harry nodded.

"I have to report this situation tomorrow anyway. I can meet you there. You have all the specifics or at least all the information I got out of you and Hermione." Harry sighed. Draco nodded.

"I'll try my best. See you tomorrow." Harry nodded taking his coat from the back of the couch and leaving the study. Draco sat alone for a time staring off into space until he finally stood and began looking through his shelves of potion books. He had to find the answer.

Ron was falling. He flipped around numerous times before finally steadying himself as best he could in the air. He searched his pockets for his wand but it only managed to make him spin more in his decent. Eventually the motion made him throw up. Pansy looked upon him in utter boredom.

"You are an idiot." She remarked angrily. Ron groaned again before heaving once more.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter Two. Sorry to end it on Ron throwing up…Anyway, plenty more chapters to come! Truth be told, I'm almost done with the whole story, I just like to post it one chapter at a time. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Notes: Yay reviews! First I'd like to thank Marmalade Fever and rachelg1630 for being my first for this fic. It has been a LOOOOONG time and it's nice hearing from a familiar writer so thank you! Also I appreciate your comment about the &&& not working…I will try something else, I had no idea it didn't stick. I'll try writing whoever's in the scene, as far as the main characters go so you know roughly what's going on. Luckily there isn't as much of a jump anymore because Ron and Pansy are on their way. Best rescue team ever. Well, enough of my ramblings, here is Chapter 3 and I must say, let the plot thicken…

Chapter 3:

(MR. MALFOY-MALFOY MANOR)

Draco coughed profusely upon his arrival to Malfoy Manor. "When's the last time this thing's been cleaned?" He coughed.

"The question is why are you using the floo?" Malfoy snapped to attention, forgetting all about the filth of his clothes from the fireplace. "You know it's not being cleaned until tomorrow." Hermione Granger stood before him with a small smile tinting her lips.

"Shit." Draco growled lightly under his breath.

Hermione shook her head lightly before walking up to him. She touched a hand to his face to wipe away some of the dirt. He fidgeted slightly from her motherly nature. "Why didn't you just walk in from the next room?" She questioned. Pausing, she leaned in close to him and furrowed her brow.

"What?" Draco finally asked, frustrated.

"Who are you?" Hermione took a step back and glared at the boy.

Draco smirked, thankful for the quick insight into the girl he remembered. "As much as I hate to ruin your sudden loathing for me, I am Draco Malfoy, just a younger version apparently." Draco scoffed lightly.

Hermione's eyes became wide. "Oh my I…" She fidgeted slightly, pulling her left hand away from his face and putting it behind her back and out of his view.

Draco put up a hand to silence her. "I already know about my…future indiscretions." Draco pulled the newspaper article from his pocket and held it up in front of her.

Hermione took it from him as he walked past her to sit down.

"I'd never have pegged you for a gold digger Granger, but with options like Weasley, it's no wonder." He smirked.

Hermione turned to him with an air of indifference. "The sex's not half bad either." Draco's grin immediately fell from his face and a blush slowly crept up to his cheeks.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, unfaltering.

Draco weighed the pros and cons of talking with her instead of finding his future self. "I came here to get some answers." He said finally. "Potter's brain is empty as usual, and frankly I'd like to get out of here before it slips to Granger we're getting married in two days." Draco crossed his arms as though he'd say no more.

"So, I'm here as well?" Draco sighed with aggravation.

"You don't remember this either? Wonderful. That's just great." He sighed.

"How come I don't know we're engaged and you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The nurse was kind enough to inform me and as far as you're concerned you're engaged to Weasel-bee." Hermione laughed outright. "What exactly is so funny about all this?" Hermione silenced some of her laughter in order to speak.

"You just have all this pent up hostility. It's really not the end of the world, I assure you."

Draco scoffed. "I'll see about that. Where's your hubby?" Draco mocked.

Hermione smiled. "The study. I'm assuming you remember where that is?" Draco stood without answering and left the parlor.

Draco entered the study without knocking and found himself standing on a ladder reading. He watched himself for a minute unable to think of anything to say. Finally, his older self looked up and practically fell from the ladder.

"Jeez, what are you doing here?" He asked somewhat angrily at being scared.

Draco frowned. "So, you've been told about our situation?" He asked perplexed. Climbing down from the ladder the older Draco sat in his chair and nodded. "But you don't remember it yourself?" Draco asked slowly, also taking a seat on the couch.

"Nope, afraid not. Harry came by to tell me about you and Granger being here. I figured it was only a matter of time before you decided to make a visit though."

Draco nodded. "Well, that answers one of my questions, now why the hell are you marrying Granger exactly?" He glared at himself.

Draco laughed outright. "I honestly never thought I'd have to explain this to myself, other people yes, but not you." He chuckled.

Draco glared at his older self. "This can't happen. I…I can't even comprehend how it could even begin…" Draco paused to catch his breath. He wasn't feeling too well. "The newspaper said you'd been dating for two years. How'd it happen?"

Draco leaned back in his desk chair. "I'm not telling you the specifics. It's way too much information but…" Draco seemed to be avoiding his younger counterparts eyes.

"But what?" He demanded.

"How old are you exactly?" Draco asked curiously.

"Come on! I'm you! Are you really going to sit here and ask me stupid questions all night?" Draco stood up from the couch.

"Hey, you're the one that came all the way over here just to ask about your relationship with Granger. How exactly will that help you get home?"

Draco slowly sat down across from his alter ego again. Draco spoke softly after sitting. "I just don't understand how I could have changed so much, and I thought of all people to understand, it would be me."

Draco nodded. "How old are you now? It's important."

Draco looked up at his older self. "Nineteen, why?"

"Granger and I were dating longer than two years." Draco explained. Draco looked perplexed but didn't question. "Ten years ago the war finally ended but it took me awhile to build our family name back up from the ashes. We couldn't tell anyone we were seeing each other because people would suspect a less, angelic motive. We had to wait until I was on good terms with the wizarding world again." Draco paused and waited for his younger self.

"So, you were seeing her for years and no one knew?"

Draco scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, Harry…found out somewhere along the way."

Draco glared at his future counterpart. "How?"

Draco shook his head as if he were going to refuse any more details.

"Again, it's me. You think I want to hear any part of this? You're talking about my relationship with a girl I've loathed since before I even met her."

Draco sighed and nodded. "He walked in on us…having sex."

Draco turned white. "Oh god…" He dropped his head in his hands. "I thought she was kidding."

Draco smiled lightly. "Who?" He chuckled.

"The little misses." Draco scoffed.

Draco smiled lightly. "It's not that bad."

Draco made a whining noise. "I'm gonna be sick." He groaned.

"No, I'm not talking about the sex, I mean in general. Do I look miserable to you?"

Draco looked up at his older self weakly. "I don't know, do I?" He asked with a certain amount of emphasis. Draco laughed at his younger self. "So, you really fell in love with Granger somehow…Unbelievable." He whispered. Draco stood and came to sit by himself on the couch. He put a hand on his younger counterpart's shoulder.

"You should head back and get some rest."

Draco nodded. "One more question though." He asked looking up at himself.

Draco nodded for him to proceed. "When did you start…seeing potential in Granger?"

Draco smiled lightly. "Nineteen."

(MR. WEASLEY and MISS PARKINSON)

Ron landed with a thud. He groaned quietly from his place on the floor of the corridor. The hallway was lit slightly by torches. As he lifted himself up from his stomach he winced. His wrist seemed to be broken. Standing, he checked himself over and that seemed to be the extent of his injuries. Looking around he wondered for a moment where Pansy was. He felt like he'd been falling for hours.

Suddenly he heard a scream. Looking up he saw Pansy closing in. Reflexively he reached out and caught her in her decent. Hitting his wrist he winced and dropped her, falling to the ground himself.

"Jesus Weasley!" Pansy yelled angrily, swatting at his head. Ron held his wrist before glaring at her.

"I just broke your fall you cow! With a broken wrist I might add, the least you could say is thank you, but I guess that's just too much to ask for." He stood and made his way to the staircase.

"What are you doing now?" Pansy sighed.

"Didn't you hear me? I broke my wrist. I'm going to the hospital wing." Ron marched on. Pansy sighed before crossing her arms and following him.

(MR. DRACO MALFOY-HOGWARTS)

Draco arrived back at the castle and snuck back to his room unnoticed. Removing his shirt he climbed into bed. He lay there a few moments staring at his ceiling recalling what he had told himself only hours prior. As sleep overcame him the last thought to enter his mind was that of Hermione Granger.

(MR. WEASLEY and MISS PARKINSON-MEDICAL WING)

Ron reached the medical wing to find it empty. He walked to the supply cabinet and began rummaging inside when Pansy arrived. She glanced around to find no one as well.

"Does this feel weird?" She whispered. Ron turned to her and nodded.

"Usually there's at least someone in the hallways or a ghost or something whenever I've snuck out." Pansy tilted her head slightly.

"I knew it. You and your stupid friends get away with everything." She crossed her arms.

Ron grinned. "Just one of the many perks to being a good guy." He winked. Pansy continued to glare.

Ron turned back to the cabinet and pulled out a potion. Taking his wand out he lit the end so he could read the bottle.

"Hey, you think 'a-es-parooz…' I can't read this." He sighed putting it back. Pansy sighed as well before marching up to him and reaching past his head to the top shelf. She rummaged around briefly before pulling out a green bottle.

"This is what you want." Ron looked her over apprehensively. "If I wanted to kill you Weasley, you'd already be dead." She smirked. Ron cautiously took the bottle, opening it and sniffed the inside. "Just take it all ready! If it kills you I give you full permission to haunt me okay?" Ron frowned before plugging his nose and taking the drought.

He coughed lightly and winced at the taste. "Ugh, that's awful!" He choked out.

Pansy laughed. "I know but it'll heal your wrist you big baby." She shook her head and turned to the door. "Now, if you're done whining, I'd like to find Draco." Ron nodded and they left the medical wing.

"You really think they're here?" Ron asked after a time.

Pansy shrugged. "I hope so."

(MR. and MRS. POTTER-POTTER RESIDENCE)

Ginny set two plates of eggs and toast on the kitchen table. Harry walked in and sat down across from his wife. "Thank you love." He smiled as he took his first bite. Ginny smiled back.

"So you came home so late I didn't get to ask you, how'd it go at Draco's last night?" Harry took a sip of coffee before answering.

"Eh…Draco didn't think he had anything at his house so I'm going to meet him this morning at the ministry."

Ginny nodded. "He doesn't recall any of this either?" Harry shook his head in reply. "Well, if you're at the ministry, do Draco and Hermione know you won't be at Hogwarts today?" Harry sighed.

"No, I don't really know what to do with them for the time being. Draco knows about the wedding and Hermione's curiosity is bound to get the better of her. And really, if Draco knows I don't really see why Hermione can't know that piece of information." Ginny nodded slightly.

"Well, I have today off due to last minute wedding plans with Hermione, I can swing by Hogwarts and inform them what actions are being taken to get them home if you'd like?" Harry smiled warmly at his wife.

"What would I do without you Ginny?" She grinned.

"I couldn't honestly tell you Harry." With that they ate in peace.

(MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS)

Hermione awoke with a start. Falling from her bed she realized there was someone knocking at her door. She stood and stumbled over her comforter to the door, swinging it open she put a hand to her eyes. "What is it?" She asked sleepily. Ginny stood before her laughing lightly.

"Sorry, Hermione. I guess I didn't expect you to still be sleeping." Hermione smiled at her friend before ushering her into the room.

"Come in, what time is it?" Ginny looked to her watch.

"Quarter of one." Hermione gasped slightly.

"I'm usually up earlier than this but with everything going on I guess I was just really tired…" Ginny nodded.

"Yea, I know. Harry informed me of your predicament." Hermione nodded.

"So, what brings you here? Where is Harry?" Hermione asked while picking up her comforter and blankets from the floor.

"Harry is at the ministry to inform them of what's happened." Hermione's eyes became wide.

"Is that such a good idea?" Hermione asked cautiously. Ginny nodded.

"The war is over Hermione. Fudge is gone and the ministry is run by a very faithful friend." Ginny assured.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. "It's hard not knowing what's going on. I mean, I understand why Malfoy and I aren't allowed to know but it doesn't make it any less hard. I just keep telling myself that at least everyone is safe now." Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Everyone is doing fine. I can tell you that much." Hermione smiled.

(MR. WEASLEY and MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS)

Ron stirred. His eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. He raised his arm to wipe the sleep from his eyes and realized his wrist was healed. Grinning he examined his wrist more fully. "Thank god." He whispered. Looking around he realized he was leaning against a classroom door. He looked towards the desks and found Pansy splayed across a few she had bunched together. Standing, he stretched and walked up to Pansy. Shaking her shoulder roughly she rolled over and groaned innocently. "Parkinson, get up. We've got to go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Pansy opened her eyes slowly and glared daggers at Ron. "Fine." Ron grinned.

"Not much of a morning person?" He asked cheerily. Pansy sat up and her hair sat disheveled across her face. Ron chuckled before walking out the classroom door. Pansy jumped up and ran after him.

"Wait up!" She called. Ron didn't bother turning around. He casually walked down the hallway but found no one. Finally he reached Dumbledore's office and the statue moved aside. Ron grinned before climbing up the staircase. Pansy followed apprehensively.

Once at the top, Ron pulled the door open and found no one in the office. His shoulders fell. "It's like a ghost town." Ron mumbled while looking over the desk. Pansy stood confidently in the office, as she looked around at all the belongings. She glanced at the portraits and stopped.

"Weasley." She said softly. Ron looked at her before following her gaze to a large portrait. Dumbledore stood smiling at them both.

"Dumbledore? Does…does this mean you're not the headmaster anymore?" Ron asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm afraid not. Help yourself to the lemon drops on the desk though. Mr. Potter keeps them for my sake but he doesn't much care for them." Ron grinned.

"Harry? He's the headmaster?" Pansy scoffed.

"Big surprise, wonder boy gets one of the highest positions in the wizarding world." Ron turned to her and glared.

"Professor, I wonder if you could tell us where Harry is?" Pansy tapped Ron on the shoulder hard.

"Potter is not missing Weasley. We need to find Draco." Ron sighed.

"Harry could help us. If Hermione and Malfoy have been here he could lead us to them." Pansy crossed her arms and Ron followed suit.

"You just want to see your friend and figure out your pathetic future. Let me clear it up for you. You're still poor." Ron growled lightly under his breath. Before he could retort the fireplace lit up. Pansy and Ron ran in circles for a moment before diving under the headmaster's desk.

Harry himself stepped through the fireplace. Ron was about to stand and greet his friend when Pansy grabbed his shoulder to keep him down and covered his mouth. The fire continued to flicker as Draco stepped through as well. Harry turned to Draco and smiled. "Sorry, I completely forgot the notes I took yesterday on the whole mess." Draco laughed lightly.

"It's fine, it's not like we had an appointment." Draco pointed out.

"True. Hey, how are the wedding arrangements coming anyway? I haven't really asked." Draco laughed.

"Well, considering the wedding's tomorrow, they're going great." Draco grinned and Harry laughed.

"Sorry." Harry remarked with a shrug.

"No problem, as long as you show up on time." Draco chuckled lightly. "Honestly though, I can't wait to see her walking down the aisle at Malfoy Manor. I mean we've waited for years already you know? Sorry, I'm babbling about my wedding." Harry laughed before clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, I get it. When I finally married Ginny it was like everything in the world was right again. She's the one." Draco nodded.

"Alright, enough lovey-dovey crap, we have to find a way to get Granger and myself home." Draco sighed and Harry nodded seriously. With that the two men went back through the fireplace to the ministry.

Pansy was the first to stand. She wiped the hand she used to cover Ron's mouth, on her robes with a grin on her face. "I am getting married! Did you hear that? He proposed and we're getting married tomorrow!" Pansy squealed. Pansy looked down on Ron. "Oh for heaven's sake, what is your problem now?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the redhead.

"My sister married Harry." Ron said quietly in shock.

"So?" Ron looked up at Pansy and began laughing.

"Oh god, why can't you act like a normal wizard?" Ron jumped up and grinned.

"Harry married my sister!" Ron yelled happily. Pansy stared blankly at Ron.

"And…?" Ron shook his head but continued to laugh lightly.

"I always thought Harry would end up with Hermione." Pansy smiled.

"Aww, now you and the mudblood have hope huh?" Pansy's smile fell. "You're pathetic."

Ron glared at her. "Me? I'm not the one fantasizing about marrying an asshole."

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. "Draco is a pure wizard with morals! Unlike some traitors I know."

Ron scoffed. "Please, you don't know me at all."

Pansy nodded. "With good reason." She smirked. Ron rolled his eyes before heading out the door.

(MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS)

While Hermione was getting dressed Ginny made her way to Draco's room. She knocked on the wooden door and Draco opened it. He looked blankly at her until Ginny spoke.

"Hey uh, Draco. Harry wanted me to come by and let you know he's at the ministry…" Draco nodded.

"To inform the ministry that we're here and to help my future self find a potion that might get us out of this mess. I know." He said softly before moving aside and allowing her in. Ginny walked in casually.

"So how'd you hear all that if Harry hasn't been back since last night?" Ginny sat on a side couch next to the bed.

"I took a visit to my house last night." Draco explained. Ginny nodded.

"Well, I just stopped in to tell you and Hermione the details. I'm going to head to Malfoy Manor now to help Hermione with the wedding." Draco nodded looking down at the floor. "You know…well, you're happy. With her I mean." Ginny said awkwardly.

Draco looked up at Ginny but before he could speak there was a knock on the door. Draco walked over and opened it to find Hermione. "Ginny still here?" Draco nodded. Ginny walked up and left the room.

"I'm heading out now Hermione. I have a few appointments today." Ginny glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later." Ginny nodded with a smile.

"Stay out of trouble." Ginny remarked with a smile. Hermione smiled as well.

(MR. WEASLEY and MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS)

Ron headed down the hallway silently with Pansy only a few feet behind him. Ron rounded a corner and ran smack into Ginny. "Ginny?" Ron asked taken aback.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked happily after picking herself back up.

"Uh…well." Ginny gave her brother a mischievous look before giving him a hug.

"No need for excuses, you can save those for Hermione. I'm just really glad to see you. Hermione and Harry will be thrilled you're here early! We didn't expect to see you until tomorrow morning." Ginny grinned.

"Uh, thanks." Ron said sheepishly.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry I'm running late, I've got to meet Hermione. You should come by for dinner tonight! You could tell Harry and I all about the last few games! We've been dying to know how Cho's been recovering after you knocked her off her broom." Ginny grinned and winked. Ron looked shocked at his sister. "Of course, I am so sorry, you probably want to spend your first night back with your wife. I understand." Ron nodded confusedly. "I've really got to go but I will see you tomorrow!" With that she kissed him on the cheek and ran around the corner.

Pansy had ducked in a classroom until Ginny passed. When she met up with Ron he seemed very confused.

"Come on, we don't have time to figure out your pathetic existence." Ron snapped out of his reverie and glared at Pansy before they continued on.

Author's Notes: Hurray! Another chapter complete. Thanks again for the reviews!


	4. Brilliant

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Notes: Thanks again to my two fantastic readers! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review. Also, I'm glad it's easier to read with the breaks, I will continue with those and thanks for the heads up about the dramione site! Now onto the next installment! Thanks!

Chapter 4:

(MR. MALFOY and MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS)

Hermione and Draco stood in the hallway awkwardly for a moment as they watched Ginny's retreating figure.

"She didn't exactly say what we're supposed to do now." Hermione commented.

Draco sighed. "We wait and pray they find a way to get us home." Hermione tilted her head slightly and stared. "What?" Draco finally said annoyed.

"Why are you so eager to get back?" Draco laughed lightly.

"This world is just a hair too stressful for me." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I mean, curiosity takes its toll after awhile, that's all." He mumbled. Hermione made a move to remark but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" She turned to find the red headed Ron Weasley standing before her.

"Ron!" Hermione grinned before running up to him. "I'd know that shaggy red hair anywhere." She hugged him tightly and he grinned. "How did you find us?" She asked backing up and motioning to Draco. Ron looked to Pansy who was now standing by Draco.

"To be honest, Parkinson helped figure out the potion." Hermione grinned at the pug faced girl.

"Finally, back to normalcy." Draco sighed relieved. Ron and Pansy gave each other a very distinct, worried look. "What?" Draco moaned.

"I think because they made the same potion we did, it brought them to the same location as us…" Draco stared at Hermione blankly as she spoke before interrupting her.

"You think Granger?" Hermione glared.

"What I mean is, if we made it again who knows what the repercussions would be. There's a very large chance we'd end up further into our futures." Draco's eyes became wide as curly blonde heads danced before his eyes.

"But even if that happens perhaps they know a spell at that point to put us back where we belong." Pansy shrugged.

"I don't think it's wise to test that theory." Draco suggested coming out of his nightmare.

"Well, what should we do next then?" Ron asked.

"We need to talk to Harry again." Hermione nodded confidently.

"Boy wonder really? Who would have seen that coming?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry is a very powerful wizard, which you should know having been on the other end of his wand on more than one occasion. I'm sure he can help. Not to mention he'll want to know Ron and Pansy are here now." Hermione argued.

"But we heard Potter, he's in the wedding…" Draco's eyes became wide before he wrapped his arm around Pansy, muffling her voice with his hand.

"How do you know about the wedding?" Draco whispered urgently. Pansy glared at him with her mouth still covered.

"Wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, apparently it's tomorrow." Ron chimed in boredly.

Draco's eyes became even more wide as he stared at Ron nervously. Hermione grinned. "I wonder if we might be able to take a peak?" Hermione asked mischievously. Ron looked at her curiously.

"Why would you want to see Ma…AHH!" Ron yelped and grabbed his foot from where Draco had just crushed it with his own.

"I think that's a very bad idea! You stupid Gryffindors are always meddling but this is our future!…" Draco pointed between he and Hermione but stopped after a moment realizing his mistake. "Our lives are at stake the more you look into this. I think we should just drop it." Pansy whined as she broke free from Draco's grasp.

"But Draco…"

"Pansy's right, I think it's of the utmost importance that Harry be informed of Ron and Pansy's arrival and seeing as he'll be helping to find a potion at the ministry all day today we will have to inform him tomorrow at the wedding." Draco's jaw dropped.

"We can wait 'til after the wedding! Another day is not going to change our fate. Potter specifically said not to look into our own futures." Pansy scoffed.

"Since when do you listen to Potter?" Draco glared at the girl.

"Yea Malfoy, since when?" Hermione grinned.

"Ugh, will you just all go your separate ways please?" Draco begged. They stared at him curiously.

"Are you feeling okay?" Pansy questioned. Draco looked at each of them in turn starting with Pansy and finally landing on Hermione.

"Can I speak to you, Granger… alone for a second?" Draco growled. Hermione nodded with a shrug before Draco dragged her to a corner. "Listen, you of all people know what this could do to all our lives." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Draco sighed.

"If we see ourselves it could cause a major rift and change everything probably for the worse. I am begging you," Draco went to grab her hands but stopped himself. "…please, do not tell them about the wedding. You of all people know it could jeopardize your future as well as the lives around you. Please." Hermione stared at him and nodded slowly.

"But, they already know about the wedding, what harm could it do?" Draco sighed patiently but his mind was running a mile a minute. He looked back at Pansy and Ron when a thought hit him.

"You and I know your part in this wedding, but what if loverboy over there isn't privy to that information? Think about it, they said Potter was in the wedding," stressing the emphasis on 'in', he continued. "…they may think he's the one getting married." Hermione gasped slightly in realization.

"But, why do you care so much Malfoy?" Draco's mind was working overtime these days. His thoughts were beginning to give him a headache.

"Think of me as being a good Samaritan." He drawled turning to walk away. Hermione caught his arm.

"That's not good enough, what does any of this have to do with you?" She looked from one gray orb to the other imploringly. Draco sighed tiredly. This was his last hope.

"Let's just say Granger, that I don't know what effects you being a Weasel-be might have on my own future but you should know that any change, any slight hiccup in this world could have an effect on anyone's life, not just ours. I need to get home intact and I need to let my future unfold on it's own, without the help of you and your demented friends." They both stayed silent for a time.

"I can respect that." Hermione spoke softly. Draco nodded relieved as she walked back to Ron and led him away.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered as they rounded a corner.

"Malfoy is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. We are going to that wedding." Ron stopped.

"What did he say?" He demanded. Hermione stopped and turned to Ron.

"He made quite a few valid points actually. Basically we could ruin our own future or cause a rift in time itself." Ron nodded.

"Those seem like valid reasons Hermione." She smiled lightly.

"I think he's lying. Harry told me information about this time…very detailed information about myself. And I caught Malfoy in the library looking over some newspapers from the last few months. He's obviously found something out about himself and not only has it not affected anything, but it's also something he wants to happen so badly he'll do anything to protect it. You saw his face when Pansy brought up the wedding, something about that wedding is important. We need to find out why our presence there is so unwanted."

"You are brilliant." Ron nodded.

"Thanks, now we have some last minute work to do before tomorrow, let's go to the library." Ron's stomach argued and Hermione grinned. "Okay, you win, we'll get some food first." Ron grinned sheepishly.

(MR. MALFOY and MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS)

Draco returned to Pansy but kept his eyes on Ron and Hermione until they rounded a corner. "What was that all about Draco?" Pansy questioned.

"Nothing, let's just go. I could use a quick ride on my broom right about now." He rubbed his head solemnly and began walking down the corridor.

"You're sure you're alright?" Pansy asked worriedly, walking beside him.

"Yea…I guess. Don't worry about it. Soon we will be on our way back to a world that makes sense again." Pansy grinned.

"Draco." Pansy stopped, making Draco stop walking as well. He turned to her still with his hand to his forehead.

"Huh?" Pansy had a huge grin on her face.

"Now that we're alone I thought maybe you and I could talk about the wedding." Draco whined and was about to argue when Pansy interrupted him, inching closer. "I know we're getting married." She squealed excitedly. Draco went from depressed to confused in a matter of seconds.

"You…and I?" Pansy inched her way closer to him still grinning.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and if you want this future to stay the same, we can make it happen." Her tone changed to one of seduction and Draco found himself stepping backwards into a wall.

"Pansy, we're not supposed to know the future…" His mind was gone. He'd used up all his energy to convince Granger. It didn't matter, Pansy quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Draco directly on the lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled into his lips and pulled him closer.

Draco didn't have any idea what to do. On the one hand, he could push her away, but that may cause suspicion and he rather liked the fact that she had an alternate story that he wouldn't have to make up. However, if he decided to continue kissing her, there was no doubt in his mind he would be stuck with this stalker witch for the rest of his life. Continuing this train of thought brought him to Pansy's jealousy at finding out he was indeed marrying Granger and not herself, perhaps she would kill Granger and go to Azkaban leaving him alone without anyone. He liked this idea the best but the truth was, Pansy didn't stand a chance in a duel against Granger.

Pansy finally broke for air and Draco stared at her looking rather perplexed and uncomfortable. Pansy continued to grin as she opened her eyes.

"That was even better than I could have imagined." She leaned in once more and Draco winced but she kissed him on the cheek this time instead. Draco took the opportunity to gently push her back and continue walking down the corridor. "But Draco, where are you going?" She called after him. With the sound of her voice Draco ran as fast as he could to the Quidditch pitch.

(MISS PARKINSON-GREAT HALL)

Pansy, hurt and alone, walked to the Great Hall to get some food. When she arrived the room was occupied by only two people. Ron and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor table, one eating and the other reading a book. Pansy sighed as she walked to the Slytherin table and sat down alone. Hermione glanced over to her as her food appeared.

"Ron, do you think maybe we should invite her over here?" Ron almost choked on his food.

"Hermione I've been hanging out with her for days and at my moment of peace you want her back?" Hermione looked again to the sad girl across the room.

"Well, she did help you get here and I haven't really thanked her properly."

"Fine, fine." He sighed. Hermione called over to Pansy.

"Hey Pansy, did you want to come sit over here?" She questioned awkwardly.

"No." Pansy answered curtly. Ron chuckled but Hermione scowled at him. "But…I will." With that she picked up her plate and Pansy Parkinson sat across from the two Gryffindors.

Hermione was the first to speak. "I just wanted to thank you properly for helping to find us." Pansy nodded still focusing on her food.

Ron scoffed. "Hermione, it didn't exactly happen as you might think. Dumbledore still doesn't know what happened to any of us now and I blackmailed Parkinson into helping me get here."

Pansy nodded. "For once, he's right." Ron tsked.

"You don't know me, I'm right quite often thank you." Hermione ignored Ron's comment.

"Well, once we talk to Harry, I'm sure he and the ministry will figure something out." Hermione and Ron glanced to one another briefly. Pansy looked between the two.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione interrupted.

"And why would we tell you?" Pansy continued to look between them.

"I get it, you don't want Draco to know that you're planning to talk to Potter tomorrow." Pansy sat back with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"She's smarter than she looks." Ron pointed out quietly. Pansy glared at him.

"Now it's my turn to blackmail you. You don't want Draco to know, I won't tell him. If…" Ron groaned. "If, I can come along." Hermione looked perplexed.

"Why would you want to go to the wedding?" Ron began to chuckle.

"Shut it Weasley, I have my reasons. Is it a deal? Or should I go find Draco right now?" Pansy began to stand up when Ron raised his hand to stop her.

"Fine Parkinson, fine. You can come along. We leave early tomorrow. Meet us in Harry's office around 9:30, got it?" Pansy nodded with a smirk.

"Deal." With that she stood up and left.

(MR. MALFOY- QUIDDITCH PITCH)

Draco flew around the pitch a few times before rain began to pour down on him. He started his decent, thinking only of the weather tomorrow. Granger probably knew a spell to keep the sunshine out all day for her wedding. He landed lightly on the grass and gathered up the broom he had stolen. It rode okay but it was clearly an understudy for anyone's broom who broke during a game. Walking inside he found a clock that read ten thirty p.m. Yawning he made his way to his room where he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. He had a busy day tomorrow.

(MR. WEASLEY and MISS GRANGER- HOGWARTS)

"Ron…Ron! For god's sake Ronald get up!" Hermione gave the red head a final push before he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Is it tomorrow already?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Yes, and we've got a wedding to crash." She said somewhat excitedly. Ron yawned again. "The only thing I haven't been able to figure out is where the wedding is being held." Ron grinned.

"Don't worry, I know."

"Well tell me on the way, you have to get ready." Hermione commented briefly before leaving the room. Ron nodded jumping up and grabbing his clothes. When he was ready they ran to Harry's office.

"So how do you know where the wedding is?" Ron grinned.

"Parkinson and I heard it when Harry came to pick up some notes in his office." Hermione nodded while looking at her watch.

"Well let's just hope Pansy didn't decide to go without us." Ron nodded.

When they reached the Headmaster's office they opened the door to find Pansy waiting. Shutting the door tightly behind them Pansy finally spoke.

"What took you so long?" Ron glared at her but didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed the floo powder off a bookshelf. Hermione stepped into the fireplace.

"Why do you get to go first?" Pansy questioned.

"Slytherin, one, Gryffindor, two." Ron pointed out. Pansy glared but stayed silent. Ron handed Hermione the powder.

"I don't know where we're going." Hermione pointed out. Pansy scoffed.

"Malfoy Manor." Ron and Pansy said at the same time. Hermione's face dropped.

"Malfoy Manor?" Her shock brought her arm, with the floo powder, down and as some fell to the floor the flames grew and transported her to the said destination.

(MR. MALFOY-MALFOY MANOR)

Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor to a much better greeting than the last time he was there. The parlor was decorated in a periwinkle blue that he actually liked. Looking around further he realized it was only nine o'clock and there were no guests arriving yet. A small house elf with a fairytale ballgown came running up to him.

"Sir! The misses will not be pleased to see you here so early." The elf exclaimed. Draco smirked. Was it bad luck if he saw the bride before the wedding?

"Don't worry I'm not here to see her. I just forgot something. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mind keeping my appearance a secret for the time being." The elf seemed satisfied with his answer as she nodded and ran back to the bride's changing room.

Draco walked up the stairs in search of a good hiding place before the wedding. The last thing he needed was their guests thinking he was the fool getting married today. As he walked down the familiar halls he stumbled across his bedroom. Peaking in he found no one and so opened the door fully and strolled in. It seemed to be decorated as a guest bedroom. He was curious as to whether he had taken over his parent's room. Continuing his stroll down the deserted hallway he made his way to what he once knew as his parent's bedroom.

Upon entering the room he found the sheets splayed but no one in them. His mind reverted back to his conversation with Granger regarding the activities successfully executed in these very sheets. Blushing slightly he turned to the nightstand where another photo was found of he and Granger in a warm, tight, embrace. She sat on his lap and it seemed to be Christmas because he wore a funny santa hat and she, a cute set of antlers. Sitting in front of the photo was a bottle of perfume. He picked it up slowly and took a whiff. He recognized the scent and realized Granger must wear that same perfume in his time.

The clock on the wall suddenly struck once for the half hour. Draco, coming out of his thoughts set the bottle down and hurried out of the room. He heard voices downstairs and thought it strange that he had missed so many arrivals. House elves were running amuck trying to get guests to their seats. Draco watched everyone's happy faces and joyful remarks as they commented on what would be the most beautiful and talked about wedding of all time. Draco sat at the top of the stairs, in the shadows, almost proud that he would pull off such an extraordinary day. His eyes however, jumped to the red hair and lanky build of Ron Weasley, his accomplice, Hermione Granger and none other than Pansy Parkinson sneaking around behind the many purses and jackets. Shit.

(MISS GRANGER-MALFOY MANOR)

Hermione landed at Malfoy Manor softer than expected. She opened her eyes to find a bright beautiful day awaiting her. She briefly saw guests chatting animatedly about the wedding and house elves running around trying to control the chaos. Suddenly she was pulled behind a floating coat of fur with her mouth covered. She turned to find Ron and Pansy with their hands to their lips. She nodded and Ron let her go as they continued making their way around coats and through unsuspecting guests. As they went they each grabbed a few belongings to hide their appearances. Hermione found a large jacket with a hood to cover her hair while Ron grabbed a hat to do the same. Pansy found sunglasses and a scarf to hide the majority of her face from view.

"This way." Pansy commented through her scarf, pointing into the distance. The small group made their way to an empty hallway.

"What I would give for the invisibility cloak right about now." Ron sighed looking around worriedly.

"Just for the record I knew there was a reason you got away with everything." Pansy said, continuing her walk down the corridor. Hermione stopped. She looked out from the hallway at all the passing guests. Ron stopped as well to look over her shoulder. "Why would I be getting married here?" She whispered lightly before turning back around to follow Pansy.

Ron froze. Draco's arrival into Harry's office flashed before his eyes.

"_I can't wait honestly, to see her walking down the aisle at Malfoy Manor. I mean we've waited for years already…"_

"Weasley! Are you coming?" Pansy called urgently, knocking Ron out of his reverie. Ron turned slowly to look between Pansy and Hermione. They both looked perplexed but nevertheless excited. They each thought they were getting married today. Ron's eyes settled on Hermione.

"I think we should go." Ron said softly. Like twins the two women nodded.

"This way." Pansy took another step towards the back yard.

"No, we need to go back…" Ron watched their simultaneous movements as they stopped to look at him.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Pansy crossed her arms.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Come on Hermione." Hermione bit her lip. She was so close to an answer.

"I'm sorry." With that she ran to catch up to Pansy who also turned to continue.

Ron shuffled towards them but they had already disappeared around a corner.

Author's Notes: R&R please! Hope you like where I'm taking this. It has certainly been a lot of fun to write and now that Ron knows it's bound to be even more confusing! Haha. I tease. Anyway, new update coming soon! Thanks again!


	5. Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to thank my four new readers! I'm very glad you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. And always, thanks to rachelg1630 for your continued reviews! Now, onto the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy and thank you!

Chapter Five

(MR. WEASLEY and MR. MALFOY- MALFOY MANOR CORRIDOR)

"Weasley! Where'd they go?"

Ron whipped around to find Draco marching towards him looking livid. Ron glared at the blonde until he was within range of his fist. One hit and Draco was on the ground bleeding from his bottom lip.

"You ass!" Draco stayed calm and looking up at Ron from the floor.

"So you heard huh?" He smirked, there was no way Weasley was giving him a bloody lip without some damage of his own. "Bravo Weasley, I figured if Granger couldn't even tell she was in love with me, you sure as hell…"

Ron was on the ground over Draco in a heartbeat. "You stupid…"

Draco interrupted him with a swift punch to his jaw. The boys rolled around in the hallway stealing punches and throwing insults until they finally stopped with their hands around each other's necks, Ron having the upper hand.

Ron finally let go and jumped up off the floor. He began pacing as Draco stood up and wiped his face off.

"We have bigger problems here Weasley!"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing is bigger than this…how did this even happen?"

Draco raised a hand in a mocking gesture. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes…" Ron immediately turned to him looking deranged. "I didn't plan this okay? You think I'm not just as upset about this as you?" Ron rubbed his forehead.

"Hermione is…she's better than you deserve that's for sure! Jesus Malfoy! Ginny said we were married, not you! And you don't even tell her who she's marrying? Do you want this to happen?" Ron yelled out.

"Trust me Weasley, her not knowing is for the best…" Draco confided. "And why does everyone think I had anything to do with any of this?" Ron gave him an obvious look but Draco ignored him and continued. "I was minding my own business in potions class and Granger blows us up, literally! I land with broken appendages in a foreign land that Potter rules, and I'm forced to come to terms with the fact that I am engaged to Hermione Granger! Potter goes out of his way to tell the stupid girl about her engagement, leaving out only one detail, being me, but she thinks she's marrying you so kudos to Granger for putting my mind at ease! I mean, you'd think I'd be in the clear! But no! Just as she's comfortable with the fact that she's having her dream wedding to you, you and that pig snouted smothering banshee have to arrive and peak her interest again! So for yet another day we're not only stranded in this god forsaken crap shoot but I get mauled in the hallway by said fruitcake, banshee who's been in love with me for the past five years! And guess what? She thinks we're getting married! I know that's never going to happen but clearly I can't say that because it would arouse suspicion and I can't have another Granger on my hands!"

Ron stared at him, quite taken aback. "Hermione is the smartest witch of her age. She will find a way to fix this…" Ron spoke reassuringly to himself.

Draco interrupted. "From the moment I found out, I have done everything in my power to get home before this causes some serious damage; but once it's there, stuck, in the back of your mind like a plague attacking your every thought…there's no cure for it, believe me, not even Granger could force her mind back to the way it was…which is why I didn't want her finding out."

"What are you talking about?" Draco sighed.

"I'm talking about an idea being stuck in your brain Weasley; curiosity getting the better of you. I'm talking about this wedding and the effects it will have on Granger if she is to witness it firsthand. An idea like this, something so outlandish can change your entire perception of reality." Ron looked at Draco closely.

"You're in love with her now aren't you?"

"Are you mad? Have you not been listening?" Draco blurted out angrily. Ron sighed.

"What I'm saying is you're in love with Hermione only because you think you're going to be married to her one day, correct?"

Draco stared at him boredly. "You know at the rate your brain processes, the wedding will be over…"

Ron growled. "Fine forget it, let's just find Hermione and get the hell home."

Draco nodded. "Now you're finally making some sense." With that they each ran off around the same corner Hermione and Pansy had disappeared from earlier.

(MISS GRANGER and MISS PARKINSON-MALFOY MANOR PATIO)

Pansy and Hermione arrived at what looked like another parlor. "Are you lost?" Hermione asked quietly.

Pansy scoffed. "Look." She pointed to the bay windows overseeing the back yard. "I always wanted my wedding in this yard." She sighed dreamily, sitting down on a wooden bench in front of the window. Hermione stood behind Pansy and looked out at all the guests, as they were still pouring into the clearing. She caught sight of the podium briefly but nothing more.

"I can't see who's up there." She strained her neck trying to see over the guests.

"Once the ceremony starts we can sneak closer, but while they're still seating guests, I think it's best we stay here."

Hermione watched as well for a time and they both sat in silence. "I wonder what came over Ron." Hermione finally spoke. Pansy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Who knows, Weasel-bee has been a real pain in the ass, I don't know how you put up with him. He's worse than a girl, with all his mood swings, and worrying." Pansy chuckled to herself as if she'd said a really clever joke.

"Ron is not that bad…" Hermione began defensively.

"Better than Potter I guess, yes…" Pansy smirked. Hermione sighed frustratingly.

"Well Draco hasn't been a real peach either, what with blaming me for the potion that got us here." Pansy nodded with a wave of her hand.

"About that, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, I threw something in your potion." Pansy shrugged. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I figured it out after Ron said he caught you trying to make the potion again." Pansy nodded.

"Of course you did." She said lightly. Hermione turned to her but a noise behind them interrupted her train of thought. Both girls turned to find Ron and Draco racing into the room. Ron was the first to enter with a grin.

"Ha!..I was right,… I knew…we'd catch them…before the…ceremony." Ron said in between breaths.

"I didn't say…we wouldn't,…I said…we couldn't…not catch them…there's a difference." Both girls looked at the boys and tilted their heads.

"What the hell happened?" Pansy asked standing up from the window. Draco opened his mouth to try and explain his clumsy appearance. Ron lifted his nose in the air and removed his hat and brushed away some of the dirt from it. By taking off the hat his hair was splayed across his forehead and standing on end. It did very little to improve his appearance.

"We got into a bit of a…brawl…?" Ron looked to Draco for approval on his word choice. Draco thought a moment before nodding. Ron turned back to the girls before Hermione finally spoke.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione asked, standing up from the window seat as well. She stared directly at Draco.

"I could ask you the same thing." Draco commented angrily, taking a few steps closer, and gesturing towards the back yard. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "We had an agreement Granger…" Draco began heatedly.

"Ha! I know the only reason you didn't want me here is because you found out something about your future, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Draco glared at the girl before him.

"I don't know what effects this will have…" Draco said sternly.

"Clearly, not a whole hell of a lot seeing as you are doing just fine! Nothing life changing has happened to you…" Hermione shouted.

"And how would you know that Granger! You haven't been in my head the last few days you don't know what kind of pressure I've been under to keep this from you!" Draco yelled back.

"That's right! I don't know because you're not telling me! What is it? What could you possibly have the right to know that I don't!" Draco clenched his teeth, they were each mere inches from the other.

"Still nothing to say Malfoy? Then I'll find out for myself." Hermione spoke quietly before walking past him towards the door to the back yard.

"Granger, please. Please trust me." Draco turned to her with a last ditch effort to stop her. She looked back briefly at his clenched jaw. "No." Just as she reached the door Draco burst out once more, in a very smug tone.

"That's all you've got is it? I thought the smartest witch of her age would have at least discovered what my secret is by now!" Draco countered with emphasis on 'at least'. Hermione gritted her teeth and turned back around to argue once more but before she could open her mouth Ron spoke up timidly.

"Should you really be pushing her in that particular direction of focus…?" Ron made a motion with his face in Hermione's direction. Hermione turned her attention to Ron perplexed.

"You know his future now too?" Ron looked towards Draco for some help. "Ronald Weasley…" Hermione began calmly with a glare to her best friend.

"Not exactly Hermione, it's more, I came to discover something about us…rather than Malfoy, and well, it's just best that we leave." Ron tried ushering her away but Hermione stopped and rested her hands on Ron's shoulders in order to stop him as well.

"So, you know we're getting married…" Hermione whispered referring to Ron and herself. Ron looked to Draco for approval and he nodded indiscreetly. Ron looked into Hermione's dark brown eyes and saw for the first time just how scared she was at his answer. He smiled.

"Yea, I know about our wedding." She grinned.

"Touching, really, but I'd appreciate if you could wrap this up before the ceremony begins." Pansy spoke up suddenly, gesturing once more to the back door.

Hermione snapped to attention and turned to Draco once more. "That still doesn't explain what Malfoy has to do with any of this." She crossed her arms and stared at Draco. Ron looked at him as well from behind Hermione and gave a look of uncertainty. Pansy looked between them all and scoffed.

"Draco is marrying me of course." Draco and Ron both replied with,

"Yea…" Hermione looked utterly perplexed.

"So, what's the big secret then? We all know who we're going to be with so why's everyone so hush, hush about it?" Before anyone could answer footsteps were heard just outside the room coming down the hallway.

"If you could please take your seats we'll be starting…" Ginny stopped just inside the doorway when she saw the four occupants. She waltzed in wearing high heels and a slimming, royal purple, dress that fell to the floor. Ron and Draco still looked as though they had been mauled by a deer while Hermione's bushy hair stuck out from the hood of an oversized coat and Pansy wore a bright pink scarf and sunglasses resting on top of her head. "What are you doing here?" Ginny blurted out. Each of the four occupants looked from one to another nervously. "Oh no, Ron you're covered in blood! Come on and get cleaned up." Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door despite his protests. "And why aren't you in your tux yet?" She whispered angrily.

"Ginny I…" She shook her head and pushed him out the door.

"Go change now, the wedding is going to start any minute!" With that she turned back to the three occupants left in the room and set her eyes on Pansy. "Alright Pansy, and why are you not in your dress yet? Jeez people do you understand Her…" Ginny looked to Hermione before continuing. "…uh, her anger is huge if you're late." Ginny looked perplexed at her own words but ushered Pansy out of the room as well.

"Watch it Weasley, I'm going!" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione and Draco.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find out about the wedding?" Ginny asked Hermione sternly. Hermione raised her chin up to its full height.

"I am an intelligent witch Ginny, despite what Malfoy thinks…I am capable of figuring out a simple wedding." Hermione glared at Draco and he began rubbing his forehead soothingly.

"As much as I am annoyed by the presence of those two idiots you rushed out of the room, they're from our time as well." Ginny looked shocked.

"Ron and Pansy?" Ginny asked rushing back to the entrance to the patio. Hermione and Draco nodded. "Ron!" She yelled but no one replied.

"Ginny?" Ginny turned to find her brother in a black tuxedo.

"Oh thank god, you didn't tell me you were with them!" Ginny yelled outraged. Ron looked at Hermione and Draco and laughed lightly.

"Despite that I have no idea what you're talking about, it's great to see you sis and I am sorry I'm late." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to the other two occupants. "Hermione, I've heard muggle weddings are somewhat more casual but this seems a bit extreme." Ron asked worriedly referring to her coat.

"Oh shoot. Ron, she's not our Hermione." Ginny explained. "Please just go out there and find yourself. Better yet, you better stay here and keep an eye on these two. Do not say anything regarding anything, got it." Ginny whispered the last part sternly.

Ron nodded. "Gin, the wedding's going to start…" Ron made a gesture to the back yard.

"I'll handle that, just stay put." With that she disappeared. Ron sighed.

"Well, um, quite the day to pop in for a 'look see,' huh?"

(MR. WEASLEY- MALFOY MANOR CORRIDOR)

Ron sat waiting in the hallway until he heard a voice calling him. "Ron?" He turned to find Pansy in a deep purple dress, identical to Ginny's. Her smile was one Ron had never witnessed before. As she approached though, it faded into confusion. "Are you alright? What happened?" She bent down and sat by his side, wiping away some of his hair from his face.

"It's nothing…" Ron said nervously. This was just weird.

"It doesn't look like nothing, but then again it's you and I should be used to this." She smirked. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up before Granger throws a hissy fit." Pansy rolled her eyes as she stood up again. She still wasn't very tall compared to Ron, but as he looked up at her she radiated elegance. He stood and looked down at her awkwardly. "Come on." With that she led him away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Pansy stepped out from another doorway and watched herself walk with Ron down the hallway. As she admired the silky purple fabric swaying down the corridor she thought of Granger's accusations towards Draco and followed after the two. Clearly, she would not be the one to marry Draco today.

(MRS. POTTER and MR. POTTER-MALFOY MANOR)

Ginny rushed down the hallway until she ran into Harry. "Ginny, where have you been, we need to get started…" Ginny stopped to catch her breath.

"No Harry, Ron and Pansy are here…" Harry smiled at his wife.

"Dear, Hermione invited them, as is fitting for a wedding of this caliber…" Ginny shook her head.

"I mean time travel Harry. Ron, Pansy, Draco and Hermione are here. Currently, our Ron is watching Draco and Hermione but we have two time travelers running amuck." Harry nodded.

"Alright, you search down that way and I'll go around this way. We'll meet in ten minutes in the entry way." With that they split up hurriedly.

(MISS PARKINSON and MR. WEASLEY-MALFOY MANOR GUEST ROOM)

Pansy brought Ron into one of the guest bedrooms. Ron looked around awkwardly. Pansy pulled out her wand. "Due to our slight time crunch I'm just going to fix you up this way." Ron nodded slowly, looking at the end of her wand as it was pointed at his face. With a quick swish of her wrist Ron felt his face fix itself. He reached his hand up and felt the smooth, clean skin of his cheek.

"Uh, thanks." She nodded before heading over to the closet.

"Take off your clothes." Ron tilted his head slightly as she turned around with a tux in her arms. She stared at him as he continued to sit in silence, staring back. "Ron, we don't have all day." She pointed out calmly.

"Um, in front of you?" She smirked.

"You're serious?" She asked perplexed. He looked down at his lap in a gesture of obvious shyness. "Oh…all right, but let me just tell you that if it were I getting dressed I wouldn't be such a baby." She then stuck out her tongue teasingly before leaving the room. Ron sat clutching the tuxedo in utter confusion.

Both Pansy's stood waiting outside of the room, one hidden from view. As the door opened and Ron emerged, both admired his attire. Pansy reached up and adjusted his tie.

"Perfect. You are officially the most handsome Weasley here." Ron nodded with a confused look and a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"So, we should probably get going…" Ron spoke awkwardly when she was staring at him too long for his comfort. She held out her hand and Ron took it in his arm. She smiled and they walked down the hall. Harry rounded a corner and spotted them.

"Oh thank god I found you."

"Potter? Why aren't you with Draco?" Harry looked from her to Ron.

"Ron? I thought you were with Draco and Hermione…" Harry asked perplexed.

"No, Ginny kicked me out." Harry shook his head still confused.

"No, she wanted you to stay with them until we could find…well, the others." Pansy interrupted.

"What others?"

"Just…others. Could you just go back to the patio while I continue…looking." Ron nodded confusedly and Harry rushed away. Ron began walking away but Pansy followed him.

"What was that about? He does realize his best friend is getting married today correct?" Ron nodded.

"I'm not really sure what others he might be talking about but um, I've got to go." Ron was about to hurry away from her when she grabbed his arm to stop him and pulled him to face her.

"Ron, please. What is going on?" Ron sighed.

"I'm sort of, not from your time." He said sheepishly. Pansy stared at him with her brow furrowed.

"What?" She finally asked. Ron sighed.

"Me, you, Malfoy and Hermione are all eighteen years old. Or nineteen give or take. Anyway, it's really a rather long story but Harry is helping us to get home before Hermione, or you for that matter, find out exactly who is getting married today." Pansy's eyes became wide.

"So, where is...where is the future you?" Ron shrugged.

"I'm assuming on the patio." Pansy nodded.

"Let's go then." She blushed slightly before heading back to the patio. Pansy crept behind them out of sight.

(MR. POTTER- MALFOY MANOR ENTRANCE)

Harry ran back to the entrance hall when he heard Hermione's voice. "Can we please get married now." Harry rounded the corner and found Hermione in a gorgeous white dress with her hair pulled back in tight curls on top of her head. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked rather cross at Ginny.

"Hermione we have a bit of a situation." Ginny began.

"Hermione, your future selves are here." Harry explained. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, listen to me, I know I'm always the one to do the right thing and to not be seen or let them know their fates but honestly, I can't wait all day for you guys to wrap this up and get them out of here. Draco and I have been waiting, our guests are still waiting, I'm sorry but we'll just have to face the facts."

With that she walked to the back door and whispered to Bill Weasley who walked out back to announce the beginning of the ceremony.

"You better get out there." Ginny said to Harry. "I'll get Ron." Harry nodded giving his wife a kiss. He walked out the door, past Hermione and up the aisle. Draco was the only one standing next to the podium and he looked a wreck.

"What has been going on in there?" Draco mumbled.

"Don't even worry about it. It wasn't cold feet though, I feel you should know that." Draco sighed.

"So, she's okay?" Harry nodded with a grin.

"She's beautiful." Draco nodded and sighed looking more relaxed.

(MR. WEASLEY and MISS PARKINSON-MALFOY MANOR PATIO)

Ron and Pansy arrived back at the patio. "Ron?" Pansy looked between the two and was amazed at how little he'd changed.

"Wow, Pansy you look…" Pansy gestured slightly with her head at his younger counterpart. "Good." He finished nervously before stepping closer to the door. The younger Pansy walked in as well as this point. Ron looked at his time traveling partner and back at her older self.

"Yes, I know." Pansy sneered half heartedly before sitting back on the bench. Draco clapped his hands together.

"Great, now that everyone is back I say we go back to Hogwarts, yes?" Hermione glared.

"I came here for a reason Malfoy. I don't trust you." She crossed her arms over her chest once more and Ron loosened his tie and sat next to Pansy by the window.

"Enough. Draco, just tell her. Everyone here knows now except for Hermione." Ron sighed angrily. Draco glared at the red head.

"And whose fault is that? I didn't want to come here! I didn't want to know any of this!" At that exact moment of silence Ginny ran into the room.

"We're starting. The bride wants to begin so you can either go back to Hogwarts now or, you can stay and learn the hard truth of your fate. Either way, I need the real Pansy and Ron." Pansy and Ron stepped forward and walked out the door with Ginny.

Draco sighed. "Well, what's it going to be?"

Ron leaned forward, resting his elbows on top of his knees. "I don't even care anymore." Ron said feeling rather hurt, regardless.

"Me either." Pansy agreed leaning back against the window.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? You're acting like this is our only option, like whatever it is that you know, is all there is left. We're still alive!" She yelled passionately, clutching at Ron and pulling him up to stand with her. "People have died for the same cause that we fought and lived for and I don't know what you've seen but from what I've glimpsed we are all really happy. Harry, is happy for probably the first time ever and all you're going to worry about is some unknown factor in your futures! What could possibly be so terrible? We're alive."

"We're having sex." Silence followed Draco's words. He walked slowly, hardly taking a step but somehow landing directly in front of Hermione. Leaning in even closer his voice filled the silence. "How alive do you feel now?"

Author's Notes: I feel so evil! But anyway, I really hope you all like this chapter, I'm having so much fun with this! Thanks for reading! Another update soon! Thank you!


	6. Clarity

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone for their patience! I know it's been about four months but if you're still reading, I haven't given up on this fic! Truth be told, I saved this fic on my flashdrive which I somehow misplaced in my recent move…so I've had to start over, which sucks because it was completed. Anyway, I tried to remember as much as possible and keep it as close to what I originally had, but maybe it'll be even better than what I originally planned. Anyway, on to the story and thanks again!

First off, since it's been so long, here's a RECAP OF Chapter 5!

(MR. WEASLEY, MISS PARKINSON, MISS GRANGER AND MR. MALFOY- MALFOY MANOR PATIO)

"What the hell is wrong with you people? You're acting like this is our only option, like whatever it is that you know, is all there is left. We're still alive!" She yelled passionately, clutching at Ron and pulling him up to stand with her. "People have died for the same cause that we fought and lived for and I don't know what you've seen but from what I've glimpsed we are all really happy. Harry, is happy for probably the first time ever and all you're going to worry about is some unknown factor in your futures! What could possibly be so terrible? We're alive."

"We're having sex." Silence followed Draco's words. He walked slowly, hardly taking a step but somehow landing directly in front of Hermione. Leaning in even closer his voice filled the silence. "How alive do you feel now?"

FINALLY ON TO CHAPTER 6

(MISS GRANGER, MR. MALFOY, MR. WEASLEY AND MISS PARKINSON-PATIO)

Hermione stared at Draco for a time until Ron broke the silence and put his arm around her. "You lousy git, you didn't need to put it like that! Look at her, she's traumatized." Hermione nudged Ron away from her.

"I am not." She defended quietly, still with an expression of shock plastered to her face.

"Well, I am." Pansy spoke up. She leaned her head down in between her knees while grasping her knees as though they were the only things keeping her breakfast down.

"Don't blame me, it was all your idea! Someone needed to tell her!" Draco shouted.

"Not like that!" Ron countered angrily.

"Will you please stop shouting?" Pansy groaned, lifting her head.

"Why? What's to hide now?" Draco shouted even louder.

"Nothing I'm sure but Granger's left." Pansy sighed. Draco and Ron looked around the room but found no sign of Hermione.

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked Pansy as he ran to check the hallway.

"How should I know? I just saw her sneak out while you two idiots were fighting. If I wasn't so indisposed I might have followed her. You two are annoying." Ron scowled at her while Draco headed out the patio door.

"Where are you going?" Ron questioned.

"Back to Hogwarts. My job here is done thanks to you." Draco growled before slamming the door and leaving.

Ron sighed before turning to Pansy who leaned against the window pane. The color seemed to be returning to her cheeks as she fanned herself and glanced outside. Ron followed her gaze and found that the wedding had started.

All of the bridesmaids had made their way to the altar and all was left was for the bride to make her grand entrance. Pansy looked to the groom and found Draco's anxious eyes watching, unblinkingly down the aisle. His smile grew, larger than she'd ever seen it as the doors to Malfoy Manor finally opened and a white dress began to emerge. Pansy couldn't bring herself to watch any more.

She turned away and looked down at the floor of the patio. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the man she'd loved her whole life…

"I've waited almost seven years to see Hermione in a wedding dress." Pansy snapped out of her sorrow and slowly looked up at Ron. His figure seemed smaller somehow, and less elegant than when she'd first seen him in his tuxedo. Finally her gaze reached his face but she was surprised at his expression. His face was stone but his eyes were soft. He blinked a few times and at first she thought he might be crying but he wasn't. He hardly seemed upset at all as he watched. Pansy was perplexed at first and then angry.

"Why aren't you mad?" Ron turned to her and saw her tears and confusion. She almost looked mad at him.

He didn't look back outside, she thought maybe he was in a trance and perhaps she broke that trance by talking to him. Instead, he sat next to her and pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it but did not wipe her face, instead she shifted to face him and waited somewhat angrily.

"You'll think I'm crazy, but then again, you never thought very highly of me anyway." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" She blurted out.

Ron, unfazed by her harsh nature, continued. "She's happy, and that's all I've ever wanted for my friend."

Pansy was infuriated. "Happiness? Are you mad?" She shouted, standing up from the bench.

"No wonder she ran off to marry Draco! You have no passion! Do you hear yourself? Happiness? What about your happiness? What about mine!" She choked out between clenched teeth, pointing to herself in the chest. "You're not upset she's in love with another man! Your worst enemy no less! You're just going to roll over and say…say what? That you tried? You didn't do enough and this is all your fault! You are not a man Ron Weasley! You are a coward!"

Ron stared at her, quite shocked by her sudden outburst. Did he understand her correctly? Was she blaming him? "A coward? A coward! What have you ever done worth loving? What makes you so sure this isn't your fault!" Ron thought back to his brawl with Draco in the corridor followed by Draco's sudden outburst. "You are nothing more than an annoying banshee that never shuts up! I'd rather be the coward! At least I'm in her heart somewhere!" Pansy understood the implications in his words. Draco didn't even like her, let alone consider her a love interest.

"I…I'm going home."

Ron realized he'd said too much, they were the same, hurt and upset and he took it too far. "Pansy…" She had turned and left the room, slamming the door before he could say another word.

(MISS HERMIONE GRANGER-MALFOY MANOR)

Hermione had snuck out of the patio. She couldn't listen to them argue anymore about her sex life. She noticed Pansy had watched her go but she didn't care. It would take Pansy hours to be able to intervene in their argument enough to tell them that she was gone. And that was assuming she cared enough to do so.

Hermione came to the end of the corridor and stopped. She looked to her right and found a short hallway leading to the floo, it was the way she, Ron and Pansy had entered to begin with. She thought about returning to Hogwarts but part of her still had questions that needed answers...

She turned to her left and found another hallway leading to the doors of the back yard. After a moment she turned left and snuck ever slowly down the hallway. As she approached the doors she heard footsteps behind her. Pressing herself against a wall she saw Malfoy round the corner and head right, towards the fireplace. His expression was anything but pleasant as he fixed his jacket angrily. She watched as he entered the floo, looking around once for spectators. She leaped back and waited until she heard "Hogwarts." A flash of light and she poked her head out from her hiding place. It seemed he hadn't spotted her, not that he'd probably acknowledge her if he had. She was about to step out from the wall when she heard voices, this time coming from the direction she was headed.

As she snuck closer, pressing herself against the wall as she went, she heard Ginny speaking to someone. "I am sorry we couldn't get you out in time. I would say that maybe you left on your own, knowing the danger and everything but the chances of you guys ever doing what you're told is slim to none." Hermione heard her own laugh. Pressing herself further into the wall she begged herself not to take a peek at her future self.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. Really, I think the fact that none of us have any recollection of this, somehow means our futures must stay intact."

"Mrs. Potter, you are next." A male voice that Hermione did not recognize, spoke.

Ginny squealed. "Good luck Hermione. See you at the altar."

The door to the back yard shut and Hermione could hear herself sigh. Taking a deep breath herself she stepped into the light. The bride turned with a slight gasp and Hermione almost apologized for the intrusion, but stopped herself. She was here for answers and she only have a few seconds to get them.

"I'm here for some answers. They told me all about what I would become and I can't understand it." The bride nodded.

"Love plays some crazy tricks on us sometimes…" She began to explain but Hermione interrupted.

"Love? That's what you're using as a defense for your actions?" Hermione's tears were streaming down her face but the bride seemed unaffected. She instead stood taller and slightly more agitated as Hermione continued.

"You're a whore! Love has nothing to do with that!" The bride looked shocked for a moment when the same male voice that spoke earlier interrupted.

"Miss Granger it is time." The voice filled the corridor. Hermione turned to leave but the bride shouted after her.

"Hermione wait! I don't have time…" She began pleadingly but Hermione stopped her.

"You're right. You don't. But I do." With that she was gone and the oldest Hermione turned back to the doors to the outside. This was going to be a long day.

(MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS GREAT HALL)

Draco arrived back at Hogwarts pacing. He was so angry with everyone for not keeping his secret under wraps. Making his way to the Great Hall he was thankful everyone was in class. He roamed around the room for a bit, admiring the architecture and thinking about the Hogwarts he came from. Walking by the Gryffindor table he noticed the seats that Potter and his friends usually occupied. They were creatures of habit so he knew the exact spot Granger sat. He felt his mind wander to one of the many times he would glare at her from across the room. He hated her. How, if he hated her now more than ever, could he possibly be in love with her?

Making his way to the Slytherin table, he stopped and stared at his own seat. Pansy was usually parked next to him, gushing about one thing or another. He sat in his seat and relaxed. It was almost like going home. In this seat, he was king. He was back where he belonged and…

The door to the Great Hall opened slowly. Draco was taken out of his thoughts as Pansy made her way in. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet until he saw her jump slightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice echoed with the lack of students to dampen the sound.

Draco shrugged. "You?"

Pansy walked closer and stood on the opposite side of the table as Draco.

"Do you hate me Draco?" Pansy blurted out, ignoring his previous question. She wanted to take the words back as soon as they left her mouth but she refrained. She did want an answer.

Draco stared at her and finally shook his head no.

Pansy gestured to the seat across from him in question. He nodded and she sat down.

"You let me kiss you…in the corridor after I found you…just to keep me from the truth didn't you?" Draco stared at her with soft eyes. She didn't seem scared of his answer. Her expression was more of a woman making a statement. Draco leaned forward, inching ever closer until his lips touched hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss or even a loving one. He knew she had her answer long ago and this was his thank you to her for all the devotion he didn't deserve.

When the kiss broke she smiled a knowing smile and nodded.

"Friends?" Pansy asked. Draco smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

(MR. WEASLEY-MISS GRANGER'S ROOM AT HOGWARTS)

Ron scooted back to Hogwarts shortly after the ceremony. He made his way to Hermione's room to check on her. When he arrived he knocked on the door. There was no reply so he was about to knock again when the door opened. Hermione stood in her pajamas. Her face was puffy from crying but she stood aside, without a word, to let Ron enter.

"How are you holding up?" Ron entered without taking his eyes off of her. She looked up at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Clearly that was mental…" He mumbled. Hermione moved to sit on the bed but Ron only followed her movements with his eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you again." Hermione choked out as she gathered up the used tissues on her comforter. As she tossed them in the trash Ron approached and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't get rid of Ron Weasley that easily." He smiled lightly. Hermione looked up at him and started crying again.

"How can you say that, Ron? I…I'm a terrible person!" She threw herself back on the bed and began sobbing. Ron followed her movements this time by laying beside her and wiping her hair away from her face.

"Hermione, come on now, loving…loving someone…" He couldn't find the right words. Hermione lifted her head from her pillow to look at him.

"It's not love, it's…I'm…I am a…a whore." She choked out through sobs. Ron frowned at her choice of words as he continued to brush her hair back.

"Hermione, falling in love with a Slytherin, especially a git like Malfoy, does not make you a whore." Hermione looked at him with a distinct frown on her face.

"How can you say that? You of all people should understand! I am going to have…sleep…oh for heaven's sake. I am cheating on you!" Ron looked completely perplexed.

"Wait, are you with Malfoy now? Like, in our time?" Ron sat up on one elbow to look at Hermione more clearly. Hermione scoffed.

"Of course not! I never even considered him until I was told to do so by everyone here! I've been in love with you Ron. I thought you and I…and then I do something so horrible! So unforgivable!"

"Hermione wait, hold on. You actually think you would cheat on me?" Hermione sobbed.

"I am going to become a horrible person Ron. I am going to be with Malfoy at the same time as…as our wedding!" Ron thought for a moment but could not come up with a reason for these strange events.

"Hermione, you and I don't get married." Hermione managed to stop her sobs to look at him.

"What are you talking about? You said we were getting married today…" Ron bit his lip as he remembered his first lie to Hermione.

"Yea, I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to hurt you with the truth…" Ron said nervously.

Hermione looked at him, still perplexed. "But it wasn't just you. Harry told me when we first arrived." Ron shook his head.

"Hermione, I stayed for the wedding today, you and Malfoy…are married." Hermione stared ahead blankly. Her face became white and her whole body began to shake slightly. Ron didn't know what to do. He bit his lip trying to think of something that might pull her out of her trance.

"Hermione?" He asked timidly. The sound of his voice broke her trance as she turned to him.

"You must have seen wrong. No one told me I was marrying Malfoy. No one. You…you all told me I was marrying you!" Hermione sat up irritated. Ron followed her and forced her to face him.

"Hermione, Malfoy told you himself, on the patio. You and he are…" Hermione shook her head.

"No, he said I was fucking him not that I was in love and throwing my life down a crap shoot by marrying the son of a bitch!" Hermione shouted angrily. Ron groaned.

"I guess we should have clarified…" Ron said softly.

"No, no, no. I can't. I just…I can't." Hermione put her head in her hands and Ron rubbed her back soothingly.

"I have to go." Hermione suddenly jumped up and ran to the door. Ron called after her but she wouldn't stop as she ran down the hallways of Hogwarts.

"But Hermione! You're in your pajamas!" She was out of sight and Ron sighed defeated as he shut her door and decided to get some food.

Author's Notes- Again sorry for the wait and I'm sorry it's a relatively short chapter. I figure you guys have waited long enough for the outcome. More still to come and thanks for your patience! Also, if the layout is a little funny in some places that's entirely my fault. My computer kept messing up so I was lucky if it comes out okay. Thanks! R&R as always!


	7. Turning

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter! A huge thanks to **sassysharay** for waiting the long wait, reviewing, and for ultimately inspiring this chapter! Thanks for your patience! It's very much appreciated. Now, without further ado!

Chapter 7

FUTURE MR. AND MRS. MALFOY-MALFOY MANOR

"…you may kiss the bride." Draco smiled at the words he'd been waiting his whole life for. Leaning in, Hermione grinned shyly. Putting his arms around his beautiful wife, he leaned in and took her lips as his own. Nothing felt sweeter to him as he stood amongst cat calls, kissing his new life.

When the couple separated they kept their eyes solely on the other as they walked in to the Manor. Shouts of Congratulations and laughter followed them inside to one of the many ballrooms at Malfoy Manor. Draco helped Hermione sit down before the festivities began. They ate first and Draco noticed Hermione had barely touched her food.

"Granger, you okay?" Draco glanced at her and she nodded.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind…" As she spoke she saw a tuft of red hair peeking into the ballroom. Ron Weasley caught her eyes and quickly disappeared. Hermione turned her attention to her left, past her husband and found Ron sitting at the end of the table talking to Harry.

Turning her attention back to here husband, she asked, "Darling, exactly how many younger counterparts do we have running around Malfoy Manor today?"

MR. WEASLEY-HOGWARTS

Ron approached the Great Hall and glanced inside. He found Pansy and Draco sitting across one another until Draco leaned in and kissed her. The kiss barely seemed to touch her lips before he backed away. Pansy then spoke, followed by Malfoy, but Ron couldn't hear the words. He decided that, that would be a good time to slam open the door to the Great Hall. Pansy jumped but Draco merely turned his head and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked outraged. Pansy then followed Draco's line of sight to Ron and rolled her eyes as well.

"Proving you wrong, Weasley." Pansy turned to him with a smirk. Ron approached the Slytherin table where the two were seated and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Well, I actually came…" Ron glanced at Draco who looked upon him curiously. Turning his attention back to Pansy he continued. "I came to apologize to you about earlier. Even if you are a bit annoying sometimes, I shouldn't have assumed Malfoy felt the same way." Ron mumbled part of the apology but stood up straight by the end and nodded, quite pleased with his word choice.

Pansy sighed frustratingly. "Apology accepted I suppose." Pansy waved her arm slightly as a sign it meant nothing but Draco watched a small smile creep onto her face as she turned away.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "I assume Granger's still crying in her bedroom?" He drawled.

"No actually, she ran off a little while ago." Ron explained. Draco waited for Ron to say more but he didn't.

"Well, do you know where she went?" He asked. Ron shook his head. Draco sighed frustratingly. Standing up, he began to leave the Great Hall.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy called after him.

"To the library." With that he was gone.

The two occupants of the Great Hall watched him go before Ron turned back to Pansy. They stood awkwardly for a moment until Ron turned and walked to his own house table. Thinking for a moment he finally took out his wand and a large amount of food appeared. Pansy watched his smile grow as he dug through the mountain of food and began filling his plate. She turned back in her seat and sighed. Picking herself up, she walked over to his table.

Ron was just about to take a bite when he saw Pansy standing before him. She stared at him a moment and finally he sighed, setting the chicken leg down.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

Pansy pursed her lips and finally spoke. "Well, there's no reason we should sit alone." She blurted out with a huff. Ron was shocked for a moment before he looked to the seat across from himself and nodded.

"Well, sit if you're going to." He then picked up the chicken he once held and took a bite. Pansy sat and gathered her own plate as well. She grimaced as she watched Ron eat. Ron noticed and swallowed. Wiping his face with a napkin he then took smaller bites. Pansy smiled into her chicken as she took a few bites herself.

"You know, you can take off the tuxedo now." Pansy said after a time. Ron blushed at her words, remembering this generation's Pansy asking him to undress back at Malfoy Manor.

"Yea…I will." Pansy shrugged and continued eating. Ron looked down at the tux and realized he had managed to put his sleeve in his vanilla pudding. Groaning he began to take the jacket off. Pansy looked at him shocked.

"I didn't mean right now!" Pansy shouted with emphasis on 'right'. Ron smiled, still with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I know, but I'm making a mess of this jacket." Taking it off, he set it aside. Pansy blushed in embarrassment for shouting. She looked him over once and shook her head with a grimace.

"You should really lose the bow tie as well, and the cummerbund." Ron looked down again and nodded.

"I guess it does look pretty absurd." He started with the tie but couldn't manage to unbutton it. Pansy giggled. Ron smiled.

"Well, are you going to help me?" He asked smoothly. Pansy nodded and he stood up and leaned over the table so she could reach. She stood up as well and leaned in to get a better view of the buttons. Ron watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was focused and stuck her tongue out just a bit in her concentration. Her brow was furrowed slightly and her breath was very soft. He watched her lips ease into a smile as he felt the tie loosen around his neck.

"There." She looked up at him again and nodded. "Now loose the cummerbund." She laughed. Ron chuckled as well as he undid the clasps.

"How do I look?" He was nervous by his own question, especially as he watched her eyes roam over his body.

"One more thing…" She mumbled as she reached up to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Perfect." She smiled. Ron smiled as well at her compliment. As he rolled up his sleeves, Pansy spoke.

"I am still confused about one thing." Ron looked to her curiously.

"What's that?" He asked, rolling up the last bit and taking a bite of bread.

"Your sister said you were married, and basically implied it was Granger…" Ron nodded, swallowing. "Well, you're obviously married to someone, and clearly you were married long before Granger and Draco so…so that's good isn't it?" Pansy took a large spoonful of pudding and watched his expression closely.

"Yea, you know, I hadn't really thought about my own fate." Ron thought. "But that isn't a question, you said you were still confused about something?" Ron asked curiously. Pansy smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" She paused for effect. "Who is Mrs. Ronald Weasley?"

MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS LIBRARY

Draco entered the library and headed straight for the section with all of the newspapers he had ransacked earlier that week. Sitting amongst large stacks of newspapers was Hermione Granger herself.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked, leaning against a bookshelf. Hermione jumped slightly and glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione continued looking through the papers. Draco walked forward and crouched down. He pulled a page of wedding announcements out from his back pocket and held it up in front of her. She looked up and saw part of her future self folded over in the paper. Looking at Draco she furrowed her brow. "You kept it?" Draco looked around boredly.

"Had to make sure you couldn't find it." He shrugged, standing up and tossing it onto the floor of paper.

Hermione breathed in deeply. Draco watched her open the page slowly. She first saw the picture, moving like a dance. His arms were around her and she was smiling. He held her hand up to show the large, beautifully cut diamond engagement ring. Closing the paper she looked at Draco again.

"How long have you had this?" Draco sighed but decided to sit down across from her.

"Since our first night here, when you found me in the library. I came looking for it." Hermione shook her head with a distinct frown on her face.

"You told me you were looking for Snape." She said pointedly aggravated.

"You can't always believe what people tell you." Draco spoke very nonchalant.

"Is that why you came looking for it? Proof?" Draco had to admit, she was catching on rather quickly. He nodded.

"Well how do you know this isn't the lie?" Hermione picked up the paper and shoved it in Draco's direction so that he couldn't look away from the happy couple.

"I thought of that too Granger, so I spoke to myself regarding the matter." Hermione waited for him to continue but he did not.

"And?" She exaggerated.

"And…" He exaggerated the words back at her as he took the paper out of her hand and held it between them. "you and I…we're the real thing." Draco spoke the words softly and defeated as he stared at the picture again. Hermione stayed silent for a moment.

"Well, maybe you're in love with me and I'm…" Draco's attention snapped back to her, lifting his head quickly, he glared at her.

"You're what? Faking it?" He snapped. "Sorry sweetheart, but I asked your future self too, and you are just as much in this as I... will be." Draco whispered the last couple of words, stone faced before her. Chills ran up Hermione's spine. She groaned in frustration.

"What exactly did my future self say to you?" Draco sighed.

"Still think I'm lying Granger?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, but it saves me having to run back to Malfoy Manor after what…what happened today." Hermione was referring to her confrontation with herself, while Draco suspected the wedding itself.

"Honestly Granger, I don't think I'm the person you're going to want to hear any of this from." Draco began.

"But you're so eloquent Malfoy." Draco recognized Hermione's snide comment as a jest referring to his outburst on the patio regarding their sex life…together.

"The truth is, it was awkward enough talking to your future self about us, let alone having to repeat it back to you. And secondly, I didn't actually get that much information." Hermione nodded, it made sense that she wouldn't tell just any time traveler about their future.

"One more question Malfoy, is there anything else you can tell me about?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. Draco took a moment before looking up at her.

"Yea, you're happy."

FUTURE MR. AND MRS. MALFOY-MALFOY MANOR

Draco turned to his wife with confusion. "As far as I know, none. Why?" Hermione looked back to the doorway that she had just seen a younger version of Ron Weasley in.

"Because I just saw Ron in that doorway over there." Draco followed her line of sight.

"It couldn't be, we're the only ones here and no one told me we had arrived here today…" Hermione smiled innocently.

"Seriously? We crashed our own wedding? How did my counterpart let this happen? The last time I spoke to my younger self he was determined not to let your younger self know." Hermione shrugged.

"Ginny and Harry came to me earlier saying there was a problem with our future selves but I never guessed there was more than just us here." Hermione said, referring to her and Draco. Draco nodded, he then turned to Harry on his left side.

"Potter, why didn't you tell me I was a guest at my own wedding?" Draco inquired nicely.

"Oh no, don't go blaming me, Ginny and I tried to get you, Hermione, Pansy and Ron out of here before the ceremony but you guys wouldn't leave and Hermione said she didn't care." Hermione, who was listening over Draco's shoulder, butted in.

"And I only said that because I thought it was just Draco and I. So Ron and Pansy are both here now too?" She whispered heatedly. Ginny, who was sitting to Hermione's right turned to them to comment.

"What difference would it make who was here, really?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I would just feel more comfortable if it were only two. I mean, how many more rescue missions are we going to have to endure before their entire world is transported here." Hermione pointed out.

"I agree with Hermione, the less everyone from that time knows, the better." Harry piped up.

"But if we're all here, and have no recollection of these events taking place, then what does that mean exactly?" Pansy spoke, she had begun to listen in on the conversation.

"That's the question isn't it? We have no idea what damage we might already have caused. It's a real toss up." Hermione sighed worriedly. Draco put his arm around her for comfort.

"We'll figure this out, I promise. No one likes to see an unhappy bride, love. Care to dance? Might make you feel better." Hermione grinned.

"Of course. I'm sorry." With that she stood up and headed to the dance floor. Draco stood as well to follow but whispered something to Harry before joining his bride.

"As soon as the reception is over, we need to get back to Hogwarts." Harry nodded in agreement.

"We need to find out how Pansy and Ron managed to follow you and Hermione." Harry said. Pansy scowled.

"And what about your honeymoon Draco, or your bride for that matter? You don't think Granger's going to notice you running off?" Pansy pointed out. Draco frowned, he opened his mouth to argue but Hermione interrupted by calling his name. Pansy stood at that moment and sat down in Draco's seat to whisper more easily to Harry and Draco.

"Just leave it to Ron, Potter and I. We'll get the information and hopefully they'll be gone by brunch tomorrow." Draco looked to his bride and turned back to Pansy.

"Alright, but if you find out anything, you let me know." Pansy nodded and he walked out to meet Hermione.

"You know you're going to have to be careful, talking with yourself and all." Harry pointed out. Pansy nodded once more.

"I know how to keep my mouth shut." Pansy reassured.

"I was referring more to your body language." Harry gave her a pointed look. Pansy thought a moment and nodded.

"I will take that under advisement, Potter." Pansy smirked. Harry was still unsure but he nodded his agreement. Pansy turned to the bride and groom as she watched them dance. This was a turning point.

(MR. WEASLEY AND MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS)

Pansy laughed hysterically. She couldn't control herself as she rolled.

"Come on, stop it." Ron stood above her in the corridor, crossing his arms over his chest and carrying his jacket. They had left the Great Hall only a few minutes prior. Pansy was curled up on the floor laughing outright. Ron chuckled slightly at her but tried his best to keep a stern face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I really am…" Pansy composed herself and sat up to look at him. He could see her face breaking into a laugh as she spoke. "Sorry if it's true!" She burst out, red in the face, laughing once more. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Lavendar Brown will not be Mrs. Ron Weasley." Pansy chuckled slightly.

"Okay, perhaps not, you did already try her out anyway. Didn't fair too well for you Weasley?" Pansy teased as they continued walking.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, she's a great girl, but not the one for me." Pansy frowned slightly.

"You never have anything bad to say, do you?" Pansy remarked. Ron looked at her perplexed.

"Are you kidding? I call Malfoy an annoying git all the time…" Pansy shook her head.

"No, I mean, this whole time I've been spouting off names of your future wife and all your comments are like 'she's cool, but…" Pansy exaggerated.

"Well, most of them are. There isn't anything bad in their nature, it's just…unromantic I guess." Ron tried to explain.

"That, and I'm sure having your eye on Granger doesn't help." Ron nodded slightly. "I did want to apologize as well." Pansy began.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Well, you apologized earlier about our…discussion on the patio and I wanted to say I'm sorry as well, about what I said, regarding you…being a coward." Ron held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry about it, most of what you said had some truth to it." Pansy nodded coyly.

"Yes, I do pride myself on honesty." She smirked and Ron laughed slightly and nodded, unbelievingly.

"Seriously though, any guesses? I haven't even started on the Slytherin house yet! Millicent would be quite the robust woman to add to the Weasley line." Pansy grinned and even Ron had to laugh at that absurd choice.

"I fear Millie might not return my affections." Ron swooned mockingly. Pansy grinned.

"I'm not so sure. She might just be looking for a romantic like you." Pansy pointed out. Ron's grin was soon clouded by an absurd expression.

"Romantic?" He questioned. Pansy nodded. Ron thought a moment and nodded as well. "I suppose, it has a nice ring to it." Pansy grinned.

"So, who's your lucky lady then?" Pansy asked. Ron shook his head.

"I'm done, I have no idea. I am curious who you think, really though." Ron stopped in the corridor they had been circling for a time.

Pansy stopped as well to look at him. "You're asking me?" She put a hand to her chest, making sure it was she he was referring.

"Yes…" Ron didn't know what to say after that. Pansy thought a moment and finally sighed.

"Honestly, I wouldn't even dare make a guess." Ron frowned and Pansy noticed. "Does my opinion really mean that much to you?" She chuckled lightly.

"I don't know, these last few days, I guess since Hermione's been busy sorting through her new misfortune…" Ron grinned at his joke before continuing on. "I find myself leaning more towards you. For friendship I mean…surprisingly." Ron seemed almost dumbfounded by his own words. Was he asking Pansy to be his friend? Looking at her now, she smirked and he thought for sure she would revert back to her old ways.

"Friends? I suppose weirder things have happened." She nodded.

"Good. Friends. You know, you still didn't answer me." Ron pointed out.

"And as a friend, I probably never will." Pansy continued walking while Ron hurried to catch up.

Author's Notes: Hope you liked it. R&R please! Thanks! New chapter soon!


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: Do Not Own.

Author's Notes: Sorry this one took so long to upload. I had to make a few adjustments…anyway, here is the next installment. Thanks to my one reviewer for following the story! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks!

Chapter 8

MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS CORRIDOR

Hermione had to separate herself from Draco. She had left him in the library where he seemed perfectly content on being miserable.

Admittedly, his mood was rubbing off on her. She roamed the corridor, heading to the Gryffindor common room, subconsciously looking for some kind of comfort.

"You're happy Granger…with me." Hermione mocked Draco as she walked. She thought it would cheer her up but the dread of her own misfortune seemed a heavy burden at the moment.

"What kind of trick is this?" She mumbled half heartedly, standing still and kicking her feet at invisible dirt.

As she stood there, contemplating, she heard voices coming from another nearby corridor. Worried it was Draco, she could not seem to be rid of him lately! Hermione ducked behind a statue and crouched low to the floor. Peering around, she spotted Ron and sighed. Her expression narrowed as Pansy followed closely behind. They seemed to be laughing. Hermione leaned her head over the statues plaque to get a better view.

"So, this is where the rif raf hang out, huh?" Pansy smirked as she glanced at Ron. Ron gave her a look of sheer playfulness.

"Yep, this is where the good guys get away with everything." He stretched his arms back behind his head and smiled mischievously. Pansy put her hand on one hip as it jutted out in protest.

"Well put." She commented before crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess I always expected you guys to have the key to the city displayed or something." Pansy commented, looking around at all the walls to make sure it wasn't hidden somewhere. Ron chuckled. He noticed Pansy began rubbing her arms for warmth, he realized he was still carrying his jacket and reached out to hand it to her.

"Here, you look cold." Ron opened the jacket and held it up for her. Hermione could see Pansy's genuine smile as she turned to stick her arms in the sleeves. Ron slid the jacket up her arms and left his hands on her shoulders for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. When she turned around she asked coyly, "How do I look?" She blushed slightly as they were still only a few steps apart. He looked her over, a little too appreciatively for Hermione's taste, and nodded with a smile.

"Seems a bit big." He commented shyly. Pansy looked down at her sleeves and nodded with a laugh.

"Well, I appreciate it all the same." She laughed lightly. Ron chuckled as well. Hermione couldn't stand this any longer, has the whole world gone mad? Standing up from the statue she took a few steps back into another corridor nearby. Just as she suspected, the 'happy couple of morons', as Hermione was intent on calling them now, didn't notice a thing. Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner quickly and stomped her feet to ensure they were paying attention.

"Why Ron, there you are!" She shouted cheerily. Ron turned to Hermione and took a step back from Pansy. Pansy seemed shocked as well but soon regained her composure and her scowl.

"Hey Hermione." Ron choked out before turning completely to her. He felt guilty and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, might I have a word?" Hermione gestured in the direction of their rooms and Ron turned back to Pansy briefly.

Pansy shrugged. "Seems important, I'll just excuse myself then." Pansy walked past Hermione towards the library without looking back. Ron watched her go until she was out of sight before turning to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked carefully. Hermione looked completely dumbfounded.

"Oh I'm fine, never better in fact, how's your day treating you?" Hermione answered sarcastically. Ron frowned. "Come on, we can't talk here, you wouldn't believe what people can overhear in these corridors." Hermione said pointedly.

MR. POTTER-HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

The reception ended and Harry was the first to arrive back to his office. Within minutes Ron and Pansy arrived through the fireplace as well.

"Good, you made it." Ron nodded, wiping some of the soot from his jeans. They had each decided to return to their respective houses to change before confronting the teens.

"So what's the game plan Harry?" Ron asked looking to his long time friend. Harry nodded ready to begin.

"Alright, so to sum up what's happened so far, Draco and Hermione arrived here only three days ago, they were transported by a potion and they're only eighteen or nineteen, give or take. Sometime during the past three days you two managed to follow them here. All we need to do is figure out how you managed to do that and possibly see about transporting you back."

"What if we have questions…?" Pansy asked.

"That's the tricky part isn't it? Obviously by now every one of them knows Draco and Hermione got hitched today, I'm not entirely sure what information you two have been given regarding your own lives but I'm honestly hoping you've been so side tracked with Hermione and Draco that perhaps you're not as interested in figuring out your own fates."

"So keep small talk to a minimum and get them all home." Ron summed up quickly. Pansy smiled.

"Looks like your welcome home celebration, is going to have to wait." She elbowed him lightly in the side. He poked her back and she laughed before going for his sides as well. Harry cleared his throat.

"One more thing, none of that." He gestured to their prodding. "You two are way too…playful. Maybe just Ron should go?" Pansy scowled.

"I can keep my hands to myself Potter." She glared openly at him before continuing, "I can't say the same for Ron however." Her expression didn't falter as Ron snickered as Harry sighed in defeat.

"Seriously though, Harry's right, if I saw myself acting this way with you, I'd have a conniption." Ron pointed out. Pansy nodded.

"No more touchy, feely, got it." Harry looked between them and nodded, satisfied for the time being. He headed for the door with Ron and Pansy in tow.

Ron leaned down slightly to whisper in Pansy's ear. "One for the road." Before she could ask what he was talking about, he kissed her lips softly. Pansy squirmed slightly with a blush running up her cheeks.

"Ron!" She hissed while giving him a look he recognized all too well. He laughed lightly. Harry continued walking with a sigh. There was no way they were going to pull this off.

MR. WEASLEY AND MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS

Ron followed Hermione to her temporary room where they entered and shut the door. Ron sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands.

"Ron, what's going on with us?" Ron looked up at Hermione. She spoke genuinely in a tone he wasn't expecting.

"Us?" He asked. Hermione nodded sadly.

"You said that you loved me…and then I found out about Malfoy, but you already knew about him and you still loved me anyway, or was that another lie?" Hermione looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"I did…I do. It's complicated." Ron didn't know how to explain everything. Hermione approached and knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"I want to make my own fate Ron. I've loved you forever and all I want, is you." She smiled with a slight blush and he smiled back. Without a second thought, Hermione leaned closer and their lips met. Ron shut his eyes, lost in the moment and wrapped his arms around her waist. She positioned herself on his lap as they kissed heatedly.

When the kiss broke, Hermione ran her hands down his chest and back up to the top button of his shirt. She began to undo the buttons one by one, slowly. Ron watched her expression closely. She saw him looking at her and she gave him a smile. She had the most beautiful smile. He thought back to the last time he had seen such a bright smile and it reminded him of a white gown…

"Stop." He whispered, taking her hands gently to halt her progress. Hermione frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Ron looked back into her eyes and he looked heartbroken. "Seriously, did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked looking herself over just to be sure she wasn't sitting on him wrong.

"Hermione, I can't do…this." Hermione slouched down somewhat hurt by his reaction. Ron continued. "I can't be your first time, on the same day you're going to marry…another man." Hermione looked at him surprised before standing back on her own two feet.

"Oh my god." She whispered, feeling sick to her stomach. How could she have forgotten so quickly? Ron had stayed for the wedding and seen, first hand, her marriage to Draco. Ron slouched, leaning onto his knees for support.

"Not to mention I feel like I'm cheating." Ron confessed with a sigh. Hermione turned to him with both an expression of shock and hurt.

"You will never love me again, will you?" Hermione's shoulders sank in defeat. Ron looked up at her surprised.

"Hermione, I'll always love you. Don't you get that?" Neither occupant of the room knew what to say. The silence was broken with a knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Ron looked down at his shirt and quickly buttoned it up before Hermione turned and opened the door.

Harry, Ron and Pansy stood outside. Harry smiled. "You haven't happened to see a younger Ron and Pansy running around, have you?"

MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS LIBRARY

Draco sat at a table in the center of the library, looking the place over from where he sat. He had been sitting there for some time, although he wasn't quite sure on exactly how long, but he did remember Granger leaving, and that felt like hours ago now. As he looked upon the rows of books surrounding him, he thought about Granger and her fascination with this place. He supposed it was somewhat comforting, in a quiet, thoughtful sort of way. Resting his head gently on the table he scanned the area for the last time before sighing frustratingly.

"What do you want?" He growled. Pansy stood just to the left of his line of sight. She was leaning on a shelf and crossing her arms.

"I came to see if you're alright. You left the Great Hall in a bit of a hurry, considering your destination." Pansy referred to one of the older books on the shelf, regarding it with a face of pure disgust. After wiping her hands of the dust, she came forward and sat across from her friend. Draco did not lift his chin from the table.

He did look Pansy over once before commenting, "Nice jacket, Weasley?" Pansy looked down at herself and nodded, unfazed by his remark. Draco continued to stare at her. Pansy sighed.

"What?" She finally blurted out angrily.

Draco finally lifted his head and leaned on his elbow for support. "What's your plan? Steal Weasley from Granger before we go back? Or would you rather wait until we return so that the entire school can mock you?" Pansy frowned. Draco wasn't one to tip-toe around a subject.

"We're friends. I was cold. That's all." Pansy summarized somewhat angrily.

"Hey, believe me, I won't judge you, look at what I'm dealing with." Draco pointed out. Pansy glared at him openly.

"You know what Draco? I have. I have been looking at you for years now and listening to all of your daddy issues, and your Potter complex, and I'll stick by you through Granger too, but could you once, just once, focus on someone other than yourself for a change." With that she stood from the table and walked out of the library.

Draco watched her go when an idea hit him. Smiling, he stood up from the table and left the library. Walking past the stairwells and forbidden corridors he made his way to the entrance of Hogwarts. With a smile he opened the doors and walked out into the brisk night air. Strolling along at a rather fast speed, he made his way to the Three Broomsticks. Pulling up a stool he sat himself at the bar and grinned at the bartender.

"Mr. Malfoy." The man said gruffly. Draco didn't have to say a word as the man poured his 'usual.' Taking the glass in his hand, Draco examined the drink. It smelled like kerosene and he was surprised he would grow up to enjoy such a drink. Then again, with a girlfriend like Granger…he tilted the drink back into his mouth as the cool liquid burned his throat.

"Keep 'em comin'." Draco mumbled harshly. The bartender obliged with a nod. With any luck, after a few more of these, Draco Malfoy would no longer even remember there ever being a witch by the name of Hermione Granger.

MISS GRANGER AND MR. WEASLEY-HOGWARTS

Ron stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Pansy's not here." He said curiously before he noticed his future self, as well as the Pansy from the future. Remembering his last encounter with her at the wedding, Ron blushed.

"Good to see you again, both of you." Pansy said nonchalantly. Harry glanced in her direction briefly before turning back to the teens.

"May we come in? We do need to discuss some things." Hermione and Ron both stood aside so that Harry and the older Ron could enter.

"You're not going to wait?" Pansy said pointedly.

"We really only need one of them to answer some questions; it'll just waste time if we wait." Harry pointed out. Pansy sighed frustratingly.

"Well then, I will go find myself…don't comment Ron." Ron grinned. "And I'll meet you back here when I am done." Harry and Ron nodded as she left.

The younger Ron sat next to Hermione and watched the three. He was amused at Pansy's comment about his older counterpart; he guessed their friendship must stick for her to know him so well.

Harry and Ron conjured up two chairs to sit across from the teens.

"So, what did you need with Ron?" Hermione asked first.

Harry smiled. "Well, we were a little surprised to find out about two more time travelers today, care to explain how that came about?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded, getting more comfortable on the bed.

"Well, come to find out, Pansy was the cause of the potion going awry and I sort of found her trying to recreate it." Ron explained briefly.

"So, you followed her here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not exactly, I blackmailed her into taking me with her. I knew what Hermione had already put in her potion, and Pansy knew the final ingredient to change it into a time portal." Harry nodded.

"Well, it's not much to go on, but I think we should try to make the potion again. Do you think you guys can still remember every ingredient?" Ron nodded while Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, what if it transports us further into the future? Isn't that too big of a risk?" Hermione spoke as the voice of reason.

"I think we should focus on making the potion." Harry suggested.

"And I think we should get in contact with Draco, you know, later, to come take a look at the ingredients." Ron looked nervously between his younger self and Hermione. Harry didn't skip a beat as he avoided the talk of honeymoons.

"If anyone can figure out what it's capable of, it's him." Harry agreed. Ron nodded while the two teens seemed more apprehensive.

"When will he…be available?" Hermione looked ill as she choked out the words.

Ron and Harry shared a quick look before Harry answered.

"Couple days…" Harry began awkwardly.

"Uh, maybe you guys can make a list of the ingredients and we can get them for you." Ron suggested quickly. Hermione stood to grab a pen and paper from the desk across the room.

While Hermione was searching the drawers, Ron took the opportunity to look upon his older self more closely.

"So, quidditch?" He asked nervously. His older counterpart smiled openly.

"Yea mate, hard to believe but…" Harry elbowed him in the ribs as Hermione sat back down. "Just, keep practicing." Ron added quietly with a wink.

Hermione looked between the two Rons before beginning to write. As she wrote, the other three occupants of the room stayed quiet, save for a few comments from Ron on what he remembered of the potion.

A few minutes later Hermione set the pen down on the bed and smiled, most pleased with her work. "There." She stated before handing Harry the list. Harry looked between the two with a smile.

"Thanks guys, and don't worry, we'll get you home." He reassured as he and Ron stood to leave. After a few goodbyes, Hermione and the younger version of Ron watched the two gentlemen leave.

Once they were out of sight, Hermione turned back to Ron and they looked to one another awkwardly for a moment. Neither knew what to say until Ron finally spoke. "I should be going." He mumbled, looking to the floor. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked politely. He nodded, exiting the room as well.

"Ron," Hermione began. Ron turned to her curiously. "Good night." She said, sincerely.

"Good night, Hermione." He nodded before rounding a corridor, out of sight.

MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS

Pansy stomped her feet as she walked; the nerve of Draco to compare his situation with Granger, to that of her and Ron. Not that she and Ron were dating…it was all much more confusing than whatever it was he was going through with Granger. She stopped dead in her tracks and pushed herself against the nearest wall to rest. Slumping down to the floor she put her head in her hands and berated herself.

"Ron." She whispered tiredly. Was she really trying to squeeze herself between the Golden Trio? She had seen the look of loathing cross Granger's face as she approached, and Ron looked so guilty and ashamed to be near her…His scent filled her nose suddenly and she was once again reminded she was still wearing his jacket.

Pansy suddenly heard footsteps and turned to find her older self, walking closer. Surprised, she began to stand up when her older self stopped her.

"You might want to stay seated for this." Pansy slouched back down slowly. Her older self sat down across from her and looked around.

"I haven't been in the castle for quite a few years now, hasn't changed a bit, has it?" Pansy looked at herself apprehensively.

"Should you be talking to me?" She finally asked. The eldest of the two smiled and shook her head.

"Probably not, but there are some things you should know." Pansy leaned forward, pushing herself away from the wall.

"Like what?"

MR. POTTER AND MR. WEASLEY-HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

"Well, that went better than I expected." Harry began while taking the list from his pocket and reading it over. Ron slumped down into one of the chairs across from Harry's desk. He looked down at his watch.

"What's taking Pansy so long?" Ron questioned. Harry shrugged.

"She did have to go find Pansy, and who knows where to begin for that." Harry pointed out. Ron nodded.

"Mr. Potter?" A deep voice questioned. Harry and Ron began searching the portraits for the source of the voice. "Over here." Harry finally caught sight of a strong, bearded painting of a wizard.

"Yes?" Harry questioned. It wasn't the first time he had seen this particular portrait but he was surprised to hear from him at this moment in time…

"Hate to bother you headmaster, but Malfoy's at it again." Harry stepped closer to the painting to ensure he was hearing correctly.

"Malfoy? Malfoy's on his honeymoon." Ron pointed out. Harry nodded.

"What's this all about?" Harry urged.

"I am just a messenger sir, but I assure you, Draco Malfoy is at the Three Broomsticks as we speak." Harry and Ron looked to each other disbelievingly before standing up and making their way to the floo.

"Thank you, we'll be right there." The portrait nodded before disappearing into the frame.

"You don't think something happened after the reception, do you?" Ron questioned worriedly. Harry shook his head.

"I have a feeling we're thinking of the wrong Malfoy." Harry said pointedly as they each entered the fireplace and disappeared in a ball of green flame.

MR. MALFOY-THREE BROOMSTICKS

Draco grinned as he took another glass and pressed it to his lips. Tilting the glass slightly he felt, once more, the cool liquid inside, fall down his throat and some, down the front of his chin.

"Thi…is, del…icious." He mumbled to the bartender.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off now, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded.

"Pr…bly fer ta pest…I men best. Best. Best." He laughed outright. Looking around, Draco spotted the fireplace, where a flash of red hair caught his eye. "I know yous!" He shouted eagerly over the crowd of drinkers.

Ron and Harry arrived at the bar, it didn't take long to spot Malfoy as he was shouting nonsense at them from across the room.

"You were right Harry, that's no thirty year old Malfoy." Ron pointed out as they approached.

"Can't say I blame the guy, he's had a rough couple of days." Harry whispered to Ron.

"What…is that?" Draco asked happily, referring to Harry's whispers.

"We've come to take you back to Hogwarts Draco." Harry said nicely, taking one arm while Ron grabbed Draco's other. Nodding to the bartender, who acknowledged them back, Harry and Ron left the bar with Draco. As they entered the cool air outside Draco scrunched up his nose.

"I hate you guys." Draco shook his head to get the hair off his face. Shaking his arms loose from the two he stood on wobbling legs. "What's up wif…wit Granger? Huh?" He asked angrily. Ron and Harry shared a glance before Harry spoke.

"What about Hermione?" Ron was surprised Harry was leading the conversation in this direction.

"Are you sure we should be talking to him about this?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded.

"He's got to get it off his chest, and I'd rather he talk to us than barge in, screaming at Hermione." Ron nodded. Draco stumbled around as he pointed at both Ron and Harry in turn.

"She…is…annoyin…ing. Always yellin at me. Why? Why's…she got to do that?" Draco asked sincerely. Harry and Ron held back their chuckles. The laughter didn't go unnoticed by Draco who began to yell, as if this would help express his point.

"I'm a catch! A han…hansome man! Sexy! Smart, so smart." He began counting his better qualities on his hand. "You think…ink I'm smart? What'd…duh you know?" Ron lost control as a laugh escaped him. Draco glared at him and threw his arms in the air.

"You, Weasel pee, drive me…crazy. She drives me…I don…not donut under…stand." He now looked at Harry pleadingly. "Yur her fr…end. What she say 'bout me?"

"Dude, you're gonna marry her, she's in love with you." Ron said obviously. Draco glared at Ron once more.

"Idiot," Draco growled. Ron glared back. "I know that!" Harry stood between the two before gesturing Ron away. Ron nodded, walking over to a rock nearby and sitting down. Draco turned his attention to Harry and sighed.

"What's bothering you Draco?" Harry asked sincerely. Draco swayed slightly before leaning in and whispering to Harry.

"I donut want to be…'n love with Granger…" Harry nodded.

"Then don't." Harry said seriously. Draco shook his head loosely, with a frown. "Why not? You can do whatever you want, Draco." Harry nodded seriously. Draco looked at Harry sadly.

"I am…I can…not." Draco tried to turn away but Harry stopped him.

"Come on Draco, what? You can't what?" Draco stuck out his lip slightly and pouted.

"I am so…so…" Draco began breathily. "…in this…all of this." He looked tired and hurt and Harry nodded.

"Let's get you back to the castle." Draco nodded tiredly.

"Potter," Draco whispered as he leaned on him for support as Ron approached to help him up the slope to Hogwarts. "yur okay." Harry smiled lightly as Ron took up Draco's other arm and they continued towards the castle.

Author's Notes: R&R please! I tried to make this chapter a little longer since the wait has been so long for this chapter. Again thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for your patience!


	9. Stronger

Disclaimer: Do Not Own.

Author's Notes: Thanks to sassysharay, .Luv and rachelg1630 for reviewing Chapter 8. It really means a lot that you are enjoying the Ron/Pansy storyline. I must admit I was worried Pansy might be a bit too out of character but I think she and Ron would actually make a pretty dynamic duo if given the chance. Anyway, thank you for your excellent reviews! Now without any more delay, here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS

Pansy leaned against the cold stone of the castle. She sat for some time looking herself over. It wasn't every day one had a chance to look over their older self and see how the future was going to age them. Pansy noticed as she spoke the lines around her mouth became more prominent. Smile lines. Had she been smiling? Did that mean she was happy, happy as one of the heroes? She should use that term more loosely, she realized.

Following the lines of her mouth, she found her nose and followed the trail up to her dark eyes. They seemed bright, and very serious. What could possibly be so important in this time? The biggest event she had seen thus far was a wedding, big to do. She thought sarcastically.

There was something though, something wrong with her appearance that she couldn't quite put her finger on…then it hit her. Her hair was long. The color seemed the same, although she must have to dye it by now, but the length was very puzzling. She hated long hair, and no amount of time would change that, she was sure.

"Why do you have long hair?" She interrupted forcefully. Pansy was taken aback.

"Seriously, that's all you got from everything I've said?" She questioned. The younger nodded.

"Truthfully, I haven't been listening, I assume you're here to tell me all about my future and honestly, I don't want to know." Her older self looked dumbfounded. "I have watched this place tear apart Draco and his future wife, and I will not let it destroy me too. You can keep your knowledge to yourself…our future self that is. I have no use for it."

"Are you that scared?" Pansy narrowed her eyes at her older self.

"Scared? Of course I'm scared! Haven't you been paying attention to this warped time line? Look at Draco, his worst nightmare has come true. He's married to a mudblood. And if that isn't enough, look at poor, pathetic, Weasley and his obligation to marry whatever bimbo he stumbles upon now that Granger has ripped his heart out. Obviously the only person in this entire place who has anything he'd ever dreamed of is Harry bloody Potter."

Pansy nodded slowly, this was going to be harder than she thought. "I see your point, but if you would just listen…"

"Apparently, I am deaf with old age…" The older Pansy frowned, getting to her feet.

"Fine, don't listen to me then." With that, the eldest Pansy turned and began walking down the corridor.

"Now where are you going?" Pansy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She rose to her feet just as her older self stopped and turned back to her.

"To find Weasley, I'm sure he'd love to hear what I have to say." Pansy frowned.

"What do you mean? What do you have to tell him?" Pansy shouted perplexed.

The eldest took a step back towards herself. "Well I was going to explain some crucial information to you but you don't want anything to do with it so what choice do I have but to find someone who will take hold of their fate instead of running from it." She stated pointedly. Pansy frowned, crossing her arms.

"And you think Weasley is the right choice?" Pansy asked dumbfounded.

"Think about it, despite all the information he has received regarding Draco and Granger, he has managed to stay focused…" The older Pansy began.

"Because of me!" The younger pointed out heatedly. "I was the one to point out Granger was just now getting married to Draco, and his sister had said he had a wife. He never would have connected the two without me." The older Pansy held back a knowing smile.

"Fine, clearly you are the correct choice. Does this mean you'll listen now? To everything I have to say?" The older version of Pansy began patiently.

Pansy sighed. "Fine, but answer me this, why is it so important that one of us get this information?"

"Simple, you will be the only one who remembers any of it."

MR. WEASLEY-QUIDDITCH PITCH

Ron zoomed past the goal posts in a speeding frenzy. Ducking and diving as fast as he could, he barrel rolled through one of the hoops and smiled as he flew back around. He thought back to the brief conversation with his older self, regarding his success in quidditch, he decided to get in a bit of practicing before bed. It was difficult to practice without a quaffle or someone like Harry to rough him up a little, but he had to admit, his skill could be somewhat shy at times, so there were fewer mistakes without anyone around. Ron had broken into the cupboard where the teams keep their spare brooms and had happened upon a firebolt. He was sure in this time that the broom was old news but he was more than happy to give it a try.

Ron decided he'd practiced maneuvering enough and headed straight for speed. Flying around the pitch a few times to warm up, he rose higher and higher into the air and above the stands, oblivious to the girl sitting in the seats watching his every move. Once he'd reached the full height he shot back towards the ground, pulling up only as he reached even height with the goal posts. Shooting off in their direction he flipped his broom over in the process and once again dove through the center ring and back towards the sky.

Hermione had been to her fair share of practices and try outs, supporting her two, male, Quidditch player, best friends. Ron was still her best friend and she had to make this right. Ron seemed to have spotted her, coming in slowly, he stopped just out of her reach. Hermione stood in the stands leaning against the railing, her hands chilled to the bar that kept her safe. Ron floated in front of her and for a moment they had nothing to say.

"It's never been easy for us, to settle a disagreement, has it?" She questioned. Ron glided closer, over the bar, until he landed with a soft touch to the solid bleacher. Hermione sat down while Ron leaned the broom against a bench and sat down next to her.

"Afraid I'm too pig headed to make it easy on you." He smiled lightly. Hermione smiled too.

"I am sorry you know. About…well, everything." She sighed lightly, looking towards the pitch, somewhat ashamed.

"You shouldn't be." Ron took her hand in his. After a moment he finally spoke. "I've always loved you, and I always will." Ron murmured softly. Hermione waited for him to continue, knowing this couldn't possibly be the end. "But I honestly don't know if that's enough." Tears ran down her soft cheeks as she stared into his shattered gaze. Leaning in, she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips passionately. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent as he kissed her back.

MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS

The front doors to Hogwarts opened with a gust of night air. In stumbled Draco who immediately took a nose dive and hit the floor as Ron and Harry shut the large oak doors behind them. "Harry, this is going to take us all night to get him up to his room." Ron complained. Harry shook his head.

"We're almost there, and you're just upset because he called you a few names…" Harry began. Ron scowled.

"A few? Harry, he went from singing Weasley is our King, to shouting that I'm cheating on my taxes to that poor woman down in Hogsmeade, and spanned through another dozen names before calling me Ginny. You do realize he thinks I'm your wife, right?" Harry laughed lightly.

"Come on Ron, he's just having a rough time, I'm sure that woman didn't take too much he was saying to heart, and neither should you."

Ron nodded. "Let's just get him upstairs." He growled. Harry nodded and they each took one of Draco's arms to lift him off the floor.

Making it slowly to Draco's room they opened the door and Ron hit the light switch. Dragging Draco over to his bed they threw his upper body as close to the top of the bed as possible. "Thanks, sss-serioussss-ly, but I'm not ready fer bed." Draco mumbled, still unmoving on the bed.

"Trust me Draco, you are." Harry smiled. He and Ron left the room after shutting off the lights.

"Well, I've got to get home, the wife's going to be worried sick about me." Both men made their way to the headmaster's office to floo home.

"Thanks for your help Ron, with everything. I'll be sure to come by again tomorrow. We've got to do a little research before Draco and Hermione come back from their honeymoon." Ron nodded in agreement. They had reached Harry's office and entered.

"See you tomorrow then Harry." With that Ron made his way to the fireplace, and disappeared. Harry followed shortly after.

MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS

Pansy headed for the front door. She needed some fresh air after the ludicrous conversation she had with her future self. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like there was a weight on her chest. Bursting through the front doors, she gulped in as much air as she could manage. After a moment she sat down on the front steps and watched the sun set slowly on the horizon. Her eyes traveled the grounds, from the lake to the willow, everything glistening with sunlight. Her eyes caught sight of some red hair shooting around the Quidditch pitch. Getting to her feet, she made her way to the stands.

MISS GRANGER AND MR. WEASLEY-QUIDDITCH PITCH

Ron couldn't believe he was kissing her again. He knew it was wrong but somehow it felt so right at that moment. Her soft lips and warm body, like everything he'd ever dreamed of. Twice now he'd been locked in her embrace, craving more but knowing it was only a matter of time before Malfoy was hooked to these lips. At the thought of Malfoy, Ron broke the kiss abruptly. He shut his eyes trying to remove the image from his mind.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." Ron mumbled, trying to pull himself together.

"Ron, please…" Hermione began. Ron finally opened his eyes to look upon Hermione's rosy face. Her nose was pink from the cold but he was pretty sure he was the cause of the blush on her cheeks.

"Does any part of you…love Malfoy?" He asked seriously. Hermione looked utterly surprised by his question.

"No. No part, not anything, I feel nothing for him but complete and utter loathing." Hermione practically begged. Ron sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Hermione watched his eyes travel the ground, nervous and clearly distracted by their situation. "This is what I was talking about." She finally spoke but her voice seemed not her own. It was a mixture of anger and of all hope lost. "You will never look at me the same way again. I spent years waiting for you to catch a clue so that we could finally be together and now, now I waited too long. It's over." With that she turned and left the stands, leaving Ron looking after her. He didn't make a move to follow her; he didn't even consider it. As always, Hermione Granger was right.

MR. WEASLEY-HOME

Ron arrived home with a thud. Pansy looked up at him as he entered the living room.

"What took you so long?" Pansy questioned, leaning back on the sofa. Ron sighed, relieved to see his wife.

"Harry and I had to go pick up Draco at the bar again." Pansy looked utterly perplexed but before she could ask Ron explained. "Younger Draco that is, he figured out he was old enough to drink in this time, I mean, who's going to card Draco Malfoy?" Ron sat on the nearest chair and began removing his shoes.

"You're kidding, brilliant." Pansy nodded, quite impressed by his thinking.

Ron removed his left shoe finally, leaning back in the chair with a sigh. He turned to Pansy, "So, how did it go with you? I take it you found your youth?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it. But yes, I did. Everything is right on schedule." Pansy grinned. Ron stood from his seat and made his way over to his wife before leaning over her, one hand on each side of her face.

"Since that's all taken care of…" He whispered before kissing her intensely. Lifting her off of the couch, Pansy laughed outright as he ran with her to their bedroom.

MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS

Hermione walked briskly through the castle to her room. She kept her head held high and never stopped until she reached her doorway. Upon opening the door she made sure that no one was around before bursting into uncontrollable sobs. She threw herself on her bed with a tissue box and cried herself to sleep.

Hermione awoke to a strange sound. It was a small thud outside her door and she thought for sure someone was trying to break in. She listened intently and realized it wasn't her room, but Malfoy's. Slowly rising from her bed, she crept to her door and listened intently. She heard a few grunts before Malfoy spoke in a slurred tone.

"Thanks, sss-serioussssly, but I'm not ready fer bed." Hermione was perplexed, was he drunk?

"Trust me Draco, you are." Harry spoke. Hermione put a hand to her mouth to silence herself. Had Harry gotten Malfoy drunk? What on earth was he thinking? She thought, appalled.

"Well, I've got to get home, the wife's going to be worried sick about me." Hermione's stomach lurched at the sound of Ron's voice. She particularly felt ill at the word, wife. Ron was marrying someone else. Hermione slid down the door and began to cry once again.

"What a nightmare." She sobbed softly as she heard Ron and Harry's retreating footsteps.

Hermione's sobs were interrupted by a thud against her door. Crawling backwards slightly, she stood and wiped away her tears as best she could. Opening the door, she was unable to stop it from swinging open at the weight of Malfoy leaning his head against it. He fell into the room, barely missing her as she stepped aside.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?" She yelled, completely fed up with today's events.

"Granger, I…" Draco stood and tried to steady himself.

"Malfoy, you're drunk, go lay down!" She pointed back to the hallway but instead Draco stumbled to her bed and sat down on the edge. Leaning back he moaned happily.

"Yer sheetsss are so warm." He grinned, wrapping himself in them.

Hermione stood in her doorway watching Draco snuggle deeper into her bed, all the while he was smiling and laughing. She gave up trying to move him, after all, this was definitely an improvement on his usual personality. She shut her door. Draco heard the door shut and looked over some of the sheets until his eyes settled on Hermione. His expression became serious as he remembered why he had come to her room in the first place.

"Do you love Weas-el-ly?" Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and Draco sat up to face her.

"Yes." Draco nodded, unsurprised.

"What 'bout me?" He continued, in all seriousness. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"What about you Malfoy?" Hermione sneered, most uncharacteristically. "Huh? What about you? Have you not been witness to the same world I have?" Draco frowned. Hermione's anger was getting the better of her. "No, no, why do you think you're so drunk right now?" Draco continued to stare at her with a sobering expression. Tears began to pour down her face but she couldn't stop them and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "I'll help you out with this one, it's because you can't stand the thought of us together; like Ron can't stand to look at me without picturing my…" She choked out breathlessly. "My wedding day..." She forced the words from her throat but couldn't continue, not that she needed to. Silence fell between them. They stared at one another for a moment before Hermione finally whispered. "Tell me I'm wrong." She practically begged in a strained voice, barely able to look at him.

Draco took her hands in his and Hermione was shocked by his action. "Yer never wrong." Draco said softly before leaning in and kissing her smoothly on the lips. His breath tasted of alcohol but she couldn't help compare it to the kiss she had recently shared with Ron. Ron had more passion in his kisses, like they had been building for years, whereas Malfoy's kiss was soft but deep in an entirely new way. She realized quickly that she was kissing him back and that they had yet to separate themselves from each other. This reality frightened her the most as she finally pulled away, breathless and red in the face.

Draco's expression was a mystery to her. It's as if nothing had happened. As though the kiss was all in her mind. Was she going mad?

"Except…" He began softly, interrupting her thoughts. "Except when it's me." She was dumbfounded by his words but had little time to figure them out before Draco crawled from her bed and made his way to her door. He stumbled once or twice, but nothing compared to the disaster that he was when he entered. Shutting the door behind him, Hermione was left alone.

MR. WEASLEY-QUIDDITCH PITCH

"Why didn't you follow her?" Ron jumped at the sound of her voice. Looking around he saw Pansy leaning against a railing, casually. He had been sitting alone for some time so he was surprised Pansy had been around for the display between he and Hermione. Ron sighed.

"Guess I'm over her." He answered coarsely. Pansy pushed away from the railing and walked over to sit by him.

"Not likely." She replied in a similar manner.

"What do you care anyway, Parkinson?" Ron turned to her angrily, he noticed how pale she seemed but ignored it.

"Believe it or not Weasley, but despite your best efforts, I am your friend and I do…care." Pansy tried to shrug off the last part but Ron set aside his bitterness and saw that it was truly difficult for her to come out and say something so heartfelt. "So, quit your bitchin'." She added. Ron nodded with a slight smile.

"Sorry. I've just been thinking a lot about what you said and what I've seen and I can't get over Malfoy and Hermione, so why go after her? She'll never love me like that, not anymore anyway." Pansy nodded in agreement, she now knew first hand what it was like to process news from herself. She shook her head confused, what was he talking about?

"What did I say again?" She asked somewhat perplexed.

"Well, you pointed out that I'm married already." Pansy nodded with a sigh. Of course.

"Yea, guess you beat Granger to the punch line…" She began. Ron frowned and shook his head.

"No, actually, I was thinking more that there is someone out there who actually fell for…me." Pansy watched him curiously. "And not only that, but I must really be taken by her too, I mean, to forget Hermione..." Ron explained.

"I don't know if there is such a girl." Pansy said realistically. Ron shook his head.

"There must be, I mean, look at it this way, already I'm taken with just the idea of her." Ron shrugged as he gathered up his firebolt. Pansy nodded, quite amazed by this newfound information.

"I see now why she would have picked you." Pansy said, knowingly.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked. Pansy realized she had spoken out loud and shook her head.

"Nothing." Ron shook his head and took her arm gently.

"Oh no, don't give me that, who chose me for what?" Pansy sighed and sat back down, taking Ron with her.

"I spoke to myself a little while ago…my older self, don't go calling me crazy." She said, pointedly. Ron smiled; it reminded him of the conversation his older self had had with Pansy earlier that day. Ron nodded so she knew she could continue without any interruptions. "She wanted to tell me things, about this time and I didn't want to listen…"

"With good reason." Ron interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. Pansy smiled.

"Exactly! So I wasn't really paying attention and she told me she was going to go find you. She said it had to be one of us, and I couldn't understand why you were the second choice, but now I get it." Pansy explained. Ron stared at her a moment.

"Well, why? 'Cause we're the only two people who still know nothing about what's going on in our own lives? What?" Pansy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Because you're stronger than you look, Weasley." Ron smiled.

Author's Notes: My apologies again for the long wait. I hope you like this installment and hopefully with any luck I will post another chapter shortly. The story is coming to a close believe it or not so if anyone has any predictions or thoughts they'd like to share, I'd love to hear them. Thanks again for reading! R&R!


	10. Choices

Disclaimer-Do not own.

Author's Notes-Huge Update! And quick too! I have been on a roll catching up with this fic. I love this chapter by the way and I hope you do too! Pretty interesting information ahead so enjoy and R&R please! Thanks so much!

Chapter 10

MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS

Pansy was exhausted. Emotionally it had been a very long day and she needed her rest. If what her future self said was true, she would need all her strength for the next couple of days. As she walked the corridors to her room she was suddenly stopped by a portrait.

"Miss Parkinson?" The young man asked. Pansy searched the walls quickly and found a young boy waving her attention.

"Oh, yes?" She asked tiredly. The boy grinned.

"Sorry Miss, I was told by the Headmaster to let you know that he would like to see you and your fellow travelers tomorrow morning for breakfast in the Great Hall." Pansy nodded.

"Sure, I can tell the others if you'd like." The boy nodded happily.

"Yes, thank you miss." Pansy nodded. As the boy ran through paintings Pansy continued on her way.

Finally reaching her room she slunk in and shut the door. Flopping onto her bed she removed her shoes and socks and climbed under the covers, too tired to do much else. As she lay there, staring at her ceiling, the events of the day finally sunk in and she was able to review the information.

"Breakfast…morning…Page 4, 5, 6…the vial!" Lunging from her bed she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small vial. Turning on her bedside lamp she examined the bottle for any damage. Sighing with relief she held the container between her fingers and examined the liquid.

FLASHBACK-MISSES PARKINSONS-HOGWARTS

"So this will stop it all?" Pansy had questioned her future self as she examined the tiny vial of blue liquid.

"Well, it allows you to keep your memories of this place." Her older self explained.

Pansy placed the vial in her pocket before asking, "Without any details, why is it so important to remember anything anyway?" The eldest Pansy thought a moment.

"Because experiences are important, they help us grow and change and become better people. What are we without those experiences?" Pansy stared at herself, still unsure of her future sanity. The eldest sighed. "You have a choice to make, Pansy. Just remember that, there is always a choice…"

END FLASHBACK

Pansy shook her head to return to the present. Taking the vial, she placed it on her night stand. She removed her watch and placed that on the stand as well, in the hopes she would remember them both for tomorrow. Turning off the light she snuggled under the covers and allowed her mind to relax as sleep overcame her.

MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS

Draco groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He could barely open his eyes and even then, the stinging alone caused him to burrow deeper into his soft, white pillow. His whole body ached and he felt like a hundred year old man. Without warning, his stomach turned and Draco lunged from the bed, ignoring all the pain, he stumbled to the hard wooden floor and threw up. Gasping for breath he rolled to the side to rest next to the pool of filth.

A knock on the door made him cringe from head to toe. "I'm going to die." He groaned uneasily.

"Draco? What the hell happened?" Pansy was by his side and helping him to his feet. Draco swayed unsteadily as she leaned him against the bed once more. He was in a partially standing position and grasping his head as though it might fall right off it's hinges. Pansy took out her wand and quickly disposed of the mess. "God, yuck. What is going on? Are you sick? Get back into bed, I'll call Granger…" At the mention of Hermione, Draco's stomach did another unnecessary flop and his mind screamed at him from a cloud of confusion.

Pansy stepped out of Draco's room and knocked on Granger's door. The brunette opened the door and Pansy couldn't help but notice her puffy eyes and pale skin. "Jeez is everyone sick?" She asked perplexed. Hermione's glare didn't falter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Draco is over there vomiting so I came to get you, you must know something that…"

"Ha!" Hermione screeched, running past Pansy and into Draco's room. Pansy followed shortly after her. "That's what you get you annoying little git!" Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm to turn the deranged woman away from Draco, who seemed to be dead as he lay face down on the floor again.

"What are you doing? All I wanted was a cure…" Hermione maniacal laugh interrupted Pansy again.

"There is no cure for a hangover! That's what you get you jerk! You hear me? You can live with it!" With that, Hermione headed for the door quite elated by the morning's events. As she reached the doorway she ran directly into Ron. They were each taken aback.

"I, I heard shouting…" Ron began.

"Yes, well, Malfoy's hungover and I…" Hermione mumbled, turning her attention to Pansy. "Pansy needed my help."

"Granger, help him out, seriously Potter wants to see us for breakfast and he's in no shape to go. They might have figured out how to get us home." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest while Ron looked to the floor nervously.

Hermione's eyes travelled between them before she raised her nose in the air and marched back to Draco's side. "Not that you deserve it…" Hermione mumbled angrily as she took out her wand and cast a quick spell on Draco. Leaving the room she didn't say another word.

Draco groaned from the floor as he tried to get up. "How come I don't feel any better?" He sat upright and covered his eyes. Pansy looked to Ron since Hermione had left. He shrugged.

"Might take a minute?" He suggested. Pansy turned back to Draco who was now getting to his feet. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands when Hermione returned dressed and ready to go.

"Well?" She asked impatiently ignoring Draco.

"Look at him. Does he look any better to you?" Pansy complained, gesturing to Draco.

"I think it's an improvement, yes." Hermione commented casually. Pansy sighed and rolled her eyes as Draco suddenly removed his hands from his face and stood to face them.

"No, I'm all right. My head's still a little foggy but I do feel a lot better."

"Foggy, how?" Hermione questioned angrily. Everyone looked between Hermione and Draco as they stared at one another.

"I don't know Granger, just foggy…"

"Like you can't…remember anything? That kind of foggy?" Hermione took a step closer and looked about ready to tackle and beat the poor guy. Draco stood his ground as he thought about it.

"Well, yea actually. Man, I must have been trashed." He smiled and Hermione's anger was overflowing.

Taking another step, Hermione took Draco's face and bent it down to meet her. Taking him off guard she kissed him passionately. Finally breaking the kiss Hermione smirked and pushed him away from her.

"Now we both remember." Before another word was spoken the door to the room slammed shut. Everyone turned to find Ron had left. Hermione looked to Pansy who surprisingly wore a sympathetic look.

"I got it." She whispered, exiting the room as well.

Hermione turned her attention back to Draco who looked most displeased. "So that wasn't a dream." Draco stated.

"Ah, so you do remember." Hermione began happily. Instantly her expression changed to a glare. "Lovely." She spat as she walked past him. Draco took her arm to stop her and pulled her in close.

"Of course I remember, a few things are kind of blurred together and yes, some things I regret…"

"I knew it." Hermione whispered. Draco took a firmer grasp of her arm.

"Not you." Hermione turned to him questioningly. "I told you, you were wrong about me. I may despise you Granger, but I can't deny you have…potential."

"What does that even mean? Maybe I don't want to be your potential wife!" She pushed him away slightly. "Especially when you insult me and compliment me, if you could even call it that, all in the same sentence! I deserve better than you!" Hermione paused to calm herself. "Just remember one thing about this situation Draco Malfoy, you're not the one settling for me, it's the other way around. How's that for being right all the time?"

MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS

Pansy wandered the halls looking for Ron. As she turned another empty corridor she stopped and slid down one of the cold stone walls. Putting her hand into her pocket she felt around for the small vial still there. Between the information buzzing around her head from her future self and that mind blowing kiss displayed between Granger and Draco, she didn't know what to make of her world. And now Ron had run off, clearly upset by the event. Pansy sighed, removing her hand from the vial, she stood to continue her search.

Rounding another corner she made her way to the Great Hall. She was sure Ron would be eating at a time like this. As she reached the Great Hall she found Ron sitting outside of the doors, staring away from her. She approached slowly.

"Ron?" She asked quietly as she crouched down beside him. Ron turned to her and gave a half smile.

"Thought I was gonna be sick." He began staring at his fingers as they shook lightly. Clenching his fists he buried them under his arms and looked away again. "Are they still…going at it?" He asked. Pansy shook her head even though he wasn't looking at her.

"No. It's over." Ron nodded.

"Seems I've been hearing that a lot lately." Pansy put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She gave a sympathetic look before wrapping him in a hug. Ron lifted his arm so as to pull her in closer as they sat on the cold stone in one another's embrace. "Is it hard for you? To see them like that, I mean?" Pansy leaned on his chest and nodded lightly.

"It's always hard to watch your first love be with someone else. Just think of your girl and know that someday you won't feel like this ever again." Ron put his head on top of hers.

"You won't either you know." Pansy lifted her head slowly to look at Ron.

"I don't know, there's been no sign that I've found my…heroes end." She smiled. Ron smiled as well.

"You seem happier though." Ron pointed out. Pansy shrugged.

"Of course I'm happy, Potter may have found us a way home…" She began.

"No, I mean your future self. She seems really happy." Ron smiled at the thought.

"You noticed?" Pansy questioned. Ron blushed thinking back to his one on one encounter with the future Miss Parkinson.

"Yea, you're quite…playful." Pansy looked to him questioningly. "And beautiful, I mean, any guy would be lucky to…I mean you're gonna be…well, you are, it's just well, your hair…" Ron sighed, unable to make sense. Pansy put a hand to her hair.

"My hair? You like my hair?" Pansy was suddenly nervous by the answer as she watched Ron intently.

Ron's blush overtook his entire face as he nodded. "Well, you look good with long hair…not that you don't look good now, just…" He bit his lip with a bashful smile. "You look fantastic with long, dark…" He breathed before clearing his throat. "Anyway, you turned out okay." Ron turned away from her but she could still see the blush tinting his cheeks. Pansy smiled at the compliment.

"Speaking of the future, let's go find Potter and get ourselves out of here." With that she stood and helped Ron to his feet.

"Are you worried at all? About going back, I mean?" He asked as they walked the few steps to the doors.

"If you only knew how much…" Pansy sighed as they opened the doors to enter the Great Hall.

MR. POTTER-MALFOY MANOR

Harry checked his watch for the hundredth time that hour. Looking up he saw the house elf Tinky dusting tables and opening windows as she went. She stared at Harry as she worked, as if she were waiting for any sudden movements. Harry sighed. Just as he was about to check his watch once more, the door to Malfoy Manor burst open and in flew the happy couple.

Draco shouted some kind of "Ta-da!" as he burrowed in, carrying Hermione. She laughed and kissed him repeatedly until she spotted Harry.

"Harry!" She shouted happily as she flew out of Draco's arms and into her best friend. "Harry, you're here all ready? I knew this was important but I didn't expect you to be in our home. Come in and sit down, please." Hermione gestured to the sitting room. Harry led the way and Draco and Hermione removed their coats before having a seat.

"So what kind of trouble have we managed to get into in twenty-four hours?" Draco began. Harry nodded.

"I am sorry about interrupting you on your honeymoon of all things, but things haven't exactly been getting any easier since the wedding, as you might imagine. Ron and Hermione have managed to scrounge up some more details regarding the potion they created and I'm beginning to think that the sooner we get them home, the better." Harry explained.

"Harry, I agree the sooner the better but they couldn't sit tight for another day or so?" Hermione asked confusedly. Harry sighed and shook his head somewhat nervously.

"Well really Draco's been a bit of an issue…" Harry began. Draco leaned forward in his seat and urged Harry to continue. "He got himself hammered last night." Harry explained.

"What? How did he manage that?" Hermione asked quite shocked.

"The bartender thought it was you, Draco. Anyone would have believed it with the way he was tippin' 'em back." Harry pointed out. Hermione nodded with a frown. "Don't worry Hermione, Ron and I went and picked him up before any real damage could be done. He was quite beside himself though and I certainly don't envy him this morning."

"Wow, I never thought the wedding would have that kind of effect on me." Draco commented. Harry gave half a smile.

"I think it was more coming to terms with falling in love with Hermione." Harry explained. At that, Draco wrapped an arm around his wife. She smiled.

"Anyway, I'm meeting with all the time travelers this morning for breakfast. I hate to inconvenience you but I think we need to get this potion made, run a few tests and get them back where they belong." The couple nodded their agreement.

"No inconvenience, Harry. I want to see this thing through." Hermione looked to Draco and he nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Well, do you have the information they provided for the potion? Perhaps I can find a book before we leave." Draco stood and headed for his study with Harry on his heels.

MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS

Draco stared at himself in the mirror above the sink. His eyes had large purple bags underneath them and the eyes themselves were in no better shape. His face, although pale, had almost a green tinge and his hair was all over the place. He cracked his neck before turning on the hot water in the shower. Letting the water heat up, he removed his clothes.

As he climbed into the shower he thought about Hermione and how mad she was that he almost forgot about their kiss. He did remember, although the events were not as solid in his mind as he was sure they were in hers. He remembered her blushing face and saying that he was in this, so in this. Was he seriously in love with Granger? She's so bossy, miss know it all. Then again, that trait had paid off for his hangover…

Draco sighed as he finished cleaning up and dried off. Grabbing a fresh batch of clothes, he made his way to the corridor and headed for the Great Hall. None of it would matter soon. They had to be getting out of here and then what? Was it possible they would keep their memories of this place? Would any of them want to? It seemed once again their fate rested in Potter's hands. Oh joy.

MR. AND MRS. MALFOY AND MR. POTTER-GREAT HALL

"…I told them breakfast, what could be taking so…" Harry was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall opening and Pansy and Ron entering. They stopped, suddenly alarmed and then made their way forward slowly. Upon closer inspection Harry saw that they weren't making eye contact with the happy couple. This was to be expected so Harry shrugged it off.

"Where are Draco and Hermione?" The older Hermione questioned apprehensively. Ron slouched even further into his chair as Pansy looked between them. Before she could open her mouth to speak however, Hermione entered the Great Hall as well.

As she approached she looked over the occupants of the room. Taking a seat next to Harry she didn't speak a word.

"Have you seen Draco, Hermione?" Harry asked slowly. She nodded but pursed her lips to hold in another outburst. Ron and Pansy seemed to be expecting this as they watched her apprehensively.

"We'll wait a couple more minutes." Harry suggested as he looked between the older versions of Draco and Hermione. Each one shrugged in turn, unable to explain their counterparts strange behavior. Finally, after what seemed like days, Draco strolled into the hall. He sat next to Pansy and leaned on the table for support.

"Good, now that you're all here; Draco?" Harry gestured to the eldest Malfoy. He nodded and pulled a potion book out of a bag Hermione was carrying. Placing it on the table a large amount of dust was unsettled. He apologized quickly before opening the book.

"So Potter and I were able to find a similar potion to the one you described." He explained looking between the younger versions of Ron and Hermione. Hermione nodded, leaning forward to examine the book.

"You said similar, what's the difference? No orange swirl or something?" Pansy questioned. Draco shook his head but before he could explain, Hermione's muffled voice rang out. She had managed to slide the book out from under Draco and inspect it further by pressing her face in it.

"No, it actually doesn't say anything about the color, or really much of anything. The only similarities are the root, the flower and…"

"And the clockwise rotation." Pansy had leaned over the group to get a better look at the book as well. Hermione looked up at her and nodded, tilting the book slightly to give her a better view.

"See here? All of that is the same, but what potion is this?" Hermione skipped back a page to find the name of the potion. "A decongestion?" Pansy snapped her fingers.

"I knew it seemed familiar! I've made that for my mum once."

"How is that supposed to help?" Hermione asked outraged.

"Now hold on, before you get all upset, this was the only potion that came anywhere near the ingredients you used, however, Potter and I discussed it some more and instead of wasting our time trying to recreate the potion you made, we're going to create a new one." Draco explained.

"Won't that be a waste of time too?" Ron spoke up. "I mean, at least with our potion we'd have a place to start…" Pansy and Hermione agreed.

"Yes, but we're not sure of the effects, right? So by making our own time traveling potion we would be able to calculate exactly where you all would end up." Draco looked between them all to make sure they understood.

"Wait, are you saying that we would be allowed to make a time traveling potion? In our time they're all held at the ministry for safe keeping." Hermione asked.

"Well, that's where I come in. I have access to those potions myself, so I can get one first thing tomorrow morning." Hermione scowled.

"Why couldn't you have led with that?" She asked, pushing the book aside.

Draco laughed lightly. "Sorry, anyway, the real issue we're having is your memories…"

"Take them." Hermione blurted out. Everyone turned to her but she didn't continue.

"Well, that's the idea." Harry agreed. "We can't have you running around the past with information from our time." Harry explained.

"Exactly, what kind of damage could be caused?" Pansy questioned timidly.

"Unknown amounts but it's safe to say we succeed because none of us have any recollection of this event at all." Harry pointed out. As Harry was explaining, Pansy grabbed the potion book and began flipping through the pages. Page 378…410…456.

"Reassuring." The younger Draco droned. "So, what's the real plan? Meet back here tomorrow and zip back to the past?" Pansy read over the potion quickly with wide eyes. She was exactly right.

"Well, we need to find a way to isolate your memories of the future first…" Harry began.

"Would this work?" Pansy asked, holding up the book. Harry, Draco and Hermione of the future all leaned in close to examine the potion. Pansy didn't have to worry, she knew they would agree.

"Yea, actually. Wow Pansy." Draco nodded quite impressed by his young friend.

"So it's settled, we can whip this potion up and be ready for tomorrow." Harry said happily.

"I'll run over to the ministry and get the details. See you all tomorrow then." Draco stood from the table and Hermione followed him out. Harry also excused himself to get started on the potion for their memories. Hermione volunteered to help him and Draco left without a word. Ron and Pansy were left alone in the Great Hall.

"Pretty impressive how you found that potion." Ron commented genuinely. Pansy nodded looking at the table. "Are you okay?" Ron asked, turning her towards him. Pansy shrugged, throwing her hand in her pocket to grasp the vial there. This was her last hope, but what would it matter, the future was already mapped out…

"I always felt like I could choose my own path, I mean obviously I'm sure some things would get in my way but I never would have dreamed that my future was already planned out for me." Ron nodded.

"I think maybe your future had better plans for you, than even you had for yourself." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I guess our friendship is almost over though." Pansy spoke quietly, looking away from him. Ron furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"No, never." He said, taking her hand. Pansy couldn't look at him as she felt fresh tears coming up to her eyes. Ron noticed she wouldn't look at him. "Seriously Pansy, I've seen us, we're friends." Ron said softly, trying to get a glimpse of her face.

She looked back at him confusedly with tears brimming her eyes. Ron was shocked to see the emotion fresh on her face. "You mean the wedding? Wasn't that more of a friend, of a friend type situation?" She questioned. Ron smiled and shook his head.

"No, I saw us when you came to find yourself…" He chuckled lightly and she pushed his shoulder in mock protest, never losing her grasp on his hand. Ron laughed outright at the gesture. "No, really though, we joked kind of like right now, nothing…nothing changed." Pansy smiled.

"I still don't understand how that could happen. You don't, none of us will remember anything tomorrow." Ron shrugged.

"You're not an easy girl to forget." Ron smiled, nudging her shoulder lightly. Pansy smiled as well until a thought hit her. She frowned.

"Neither is Granger." She looked Ron's expression over closely. He swallowed hard and seemed more worried than a moment ago.

"I guess if things go back to…before." Ron frowned. "I'm going to get hurt all over again."

Pansy clutched the vial in her pocket firmly. Her older self did say she'd have a decision to make. What's it going to be Parkinson? She stared at Ron a moment longer. What will you choose?

Letting go of the vial in her pocket, Pansy removed her hand, she had made up her mind and if she was going to go through with this, if she was going to let him keep his memories and sacrifice her own, she was going to give him something else to remember. Lifting Ron's face gently with her finger she locked eyes with him, while still holding his other hand. He would have to remember this moment for the both of them.

Ron didn't make a move as he felt calmer looking into her eyes. He would get to keep her, at least that was one sure thing in his future, he wouldn't lose Pansy. Pansy's lips curved briefly into a warm smile, as if she heard his thoughts and agreed wholeheartedly. He watched her lips come ever closer, as if in slow motion. He opened his mouth slightly to meet her. She stopped, only a few centimeters away and he could feel her breath on his lips. Ron didn't wait any longer before he took her lips as his own. They would always find one another, he knew that now. He would always meet her half way, if that's what it took, he would always be there.

Author's Notes-Okay little romance there for Ron and Pansy but don't worry, we still have a lot of work left for Draco and Hermione but I won't let you down! R&R and the next update should be pretty quick as well! Thanks so much!


	11. Played

Disclaimer-I do not own, obviously.

Author's Notes- All right here is the next installment! Hopefully another chapter will be posted shortly and the story is wrapping up pretty soon here. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

MR. AND MRS. MALFOY-MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Upon arrival Hermione turned to find Draco standing next to her. He took a breath before turning to her and nodding. She smiled and they headed for the elevator. The elevator moved quickly to the Minister's office where they exited and knocked lightly on the door. With a quick word of approval they entered and shut the door.

Hermione was the first to turn to the Minister of Magic and he smiled at his long time friend. Standing, Neville walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Hermione, Malfoy? What are you doing back so soon? I thought your honeymoon would last at least a month." He asked, looking between them. Hermione smiled kindly.

"Slight emergency Neville, we have a bit of a dilemma involving time…" Neville's face became shocked.

"Really? Who? From where?" Neville asked quickly, backing towards his desk and gesturing the two to sit. Sitting down himself he began rummaging through his desk.

"Uh, us actually. Ron and Pansy Parkinson are also involved; we were the first to arrive though." Hermione explained. Neville nodded, still with his mouth agape and his arms elbow deep in a drawer.

"And how old did you say you were? Ah, here we go." Neville grinned as he pulled a dusty, worn book from the drawer. Hermione leaned her head over the desk to view the leather bound book more closely. Unable to make anything out clearly, she asked.

"Nineteen, why?" Neville looked up at them from the book, with a smile.

"Because this will tell us everything we need to know. This is a record of every time travel incident known to wizards. If it's in here, which I believe it is, then we will have all the information we need." Neville explained happily.

"Seriously? So, even though we don't remember anything about it, the ministry kept a log book?" Draco questioned. Neville shook his head.

"Well, that's the idea, I've never actually had to use it until now though." Neville turned back to the book and continued thumbing through it. "Yep, here it is." He commented excitedly. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Pansy Parkinson and…" Neville paused curiously.

"And?" Hermione asked confusedly. Neville looked to her dumbfounded as well.

"You never mentioned Harry was here, right?"

Hermione snatched the book from Neville's hand. Looking over the information she gasped. Draco glanced over her shoulder before turning to Neville.

"Well, I'll be damned."

MR. POTTER AND MISS GRANGER-HOGWARTS

Harry and Hermione had walked to the potions room and gathered up the supplies they would need for the memory potion. They prepared everything carefully, double checking all of the ingredients before beginning the actual potion. As they began Harry glanced at Hermione and they made eye contact.

"Reminds me of old times, when we used to make potions together." Harry smiled. Hermione nodded. Harry's smile didn't falter as Hermione turned back to the ingredients without a comment. "You're mad I didn't tell you about Draco, aren't you?" That caught her attention. Hermione pursed her lips at first but Harry's continued stare eventually wore her down.

"Yes, a little. I'm mad at everything though Harry, so don't take it personally." She explained frustrated. Harry laughed lightly and nodded.

"Understandable. I do want you to know that I wouldn't have kept it from you forever, Draco had asked me not to share and I didn't see the harm at the time, so I am sorry it hurt you." Harry apologized sincerely. Hermione nodded and sighed as if the pressure was lifted.

"It's not your fault Harry, I am the only one to blame for my fate…that, I am sure of." Harry furrowed his brow.

"Why are you blaming anyone at all?" Hermione looked as if a bad taste had just entered her mouth.

"Has more than ten years really been enough time for you; for anyone really, to forget all that he's done?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed in all seriousness. "Yes, I believe it has. We're not kids anymore Hermione, the war is over and the good guys won." Hermione didn't seem affected by his words so he turned to give her his full attention. Gently putting his hands on her shoulders he turned her to face him completely. "Someday you won't have to fight anymore Hermione, all your dreams will have come true, everything you worked for will happen. I know you're looking forward to wiping your memories clean of this place but maybe before you do, you could take a good look at what this world is exactly."

Without another word between them, they continued the potion and Hermione was left to her thoughts.

MR. WEASLEY AND MISS PARKINSON-GREAT HALL

Ron and Pansy were locked in one another's embrace. He ran a hand through her hair, pulling her closer, kissing her intensely. Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders relishing the moment. She couldn't believe she actually kissed him and now, with his hands running through her hair and pulling her closer, he was kissing her back. She never expected such a reaction from a man clearly devoted to another woman. Deciding to break the fantasy, Pansy finally separated her lips from his.

Ron's lips were parted slightly. His eyes snapped open the minute her lips were no longer hooked to his. He stared at Pansy with a shocked expression, not letting go of her hair. "Wow…" He breathed, unable to find any other words. Pansy shook her head slowly to clear her thoughts and shake Ron free. Wow was right, and she wanted to kiss him again but she wasn't even really sure where the first kiss had come from, let alone trying to explain a second…

"You are a great guy…" Pansy separated herself further by looking away from him as she spoke.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ron asked suddenly, trying to catch her eye.

"You will find your wife, Weasley. I guarantee it…"

"Pansy, why did you kiss me?" Pansy ignored his question once more and continued.

"Just remember you have a choice, there are always choices and you have to…" Ron grabbed her shoulders lightly and forced her to look at him. Pansy's shoulders dropped slightly as she looked into Ron's eyes. "Because…" She didn't know what else to say.

"Because why?" He practically begged her to answer him.

"Because you're my friend and…and I care what happens to you." She explained confidently. Ron smiled.

"What happens?" he began, taking her hand. "Pansy, I don't even care anymore." Pansy nodded, placing her other hand lightly on top of his.

"Please, just listen to me." Ron nodded, realizing how serious she had become. "Do you trust me?" Ron was perplexed.

"Pansy…" He began but she shook her head and interrupted him.

"Ron, please, do you trust me, as your friend, that I would never do anything to hurt you?" Ron slowly nodded.

"Yes, what's this about?"

"If I asked you to drink this, no questions asked, would you?" She pulled out the vial and held it up in front of him calmly. Ron examined it in her grasp before looking into her eyes again.

"No questions? I can't know what it is? Are you taking it too?" He asked suddenly. Pansy's shoulders sank.

"There's only enough for one person and…and I chose you, okay? You deserve it." She explained with a wave of indifference. Ron examined her closely before nodding slowly.

"Okay, I trust you." Pansy smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said genuinely as she uncorked the vial and handed it to Ron. Taking another look at Pansy he tilted the tube back and the cool liquid traveled down his throat. Coughing, Ron made a disgusted face as the liquid went down.

"Ugh, oh wow, that's terrible. Yuck." He spluttered. Pansy didn't care as she jumped into his arms and hugged him, kissing his cheek briefly.

"You, you take care of yourself, okay?" She radiated relief and sincerity as she walked towards the oak doors to leave the Great Hall. The bad taste seemed to have subsided slightly because Ron turned to her curiously.

"Wait, can you tell me what that is now?"

"It's a gift Ron." She smiled as she closed the doors behind her.

MISS GRANGER AND MR. POTTER-HOGWARTS

Harry respected Hermione's wishes to work in silence. They didn't speak a word but surprisingly it wasn't needed for the potion's sake. They finished shortly after lunch and Harry turned to her.

"Time to test it then. I'll bring it to the Ministry but I'm pretty certain this is it. Did you want to come?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'll just stay here, maybe go to the library." Harry nodded, suddenly wrapping Hermione in a hug.

"Thanks for your help Hermione." She nodded, hugging him back, thankful for the arms of her best friend. Letting her go, he headed for the door.

"Harry?" She stopped him and he turned to her. "I love you, and I'm sorry…" She didn't know what else to say. Harry walked back to her and embraced her in another hug.

"I love you too Hermione." Taking her chin he kissed her forehead in an affectionate way before heading back to the door.

MISS PARKINSON-OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL

Pansy closed the doors behind her and leaned against the Great Hall. A frown took over her face as she looked towards the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Why would you do that?" A voice startled her as she jumped from the door and looked around cautiously.

"Who's there?" She asked confidently, standing up straighter.

"Relax, it's just me." A few feet in front of Pansy, Potter appeared out of thin air. Without a second thought Pansy grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him away from the Great Hall. They rounded a few corners before reaching a deserted classroom.

"Potter? Well you pick a fine time to come rescue us, we're leaving tomorrow." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy who lived.

"I know, I've been here the whole time, I followed you and Ron…" Pansy looked outraged.

"You've been here the whole…doing what? Spying on everyone?" Harry wiped off his glasses on his shirt and nodded.

As he put his glasses back on he spoke. "Why wouldn't you use the potion on yourself?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Why do you care?" She asked, glaring at him. Harry sighed.

"Well, thank you, he may not know what you did for him, but I do." Pansy's expression softened. Harry headed for the door.

"Potter?" Harry nodded, turning back towards her. "You know who his wife is, don't you?" She asked carefully. Harry turned to her fully. After a moment he nodded. Pansy mimicked his nod. "Just curious."

"I know." With one last nod, he covered himself in the cloak and left the room. Just before the door shut, Pansy shouted after him.

"You're lucky I'm going to forget about that invisibility cloak tomorrow!" Harry smiled.

MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS

Draco was falling. He fell into the same dark pit that brought him to this strange world. On his way down he didn't bother to yell. Instead he took the time to look himself over. He wore a tuxedo and a top hat with a cane…he'd always wanted a cane. Admiring the blunt object he finally set it aside. It hovered next to him as he fell but he continued to ignore his surroundings and began digging through his pockets. In one of his back pockets he found the newspaper article of wedding announcements. Opening the paper further he realized the picture had changed from he, and Granger showing off her ring, to Weasley and Granger kissing passionately across the front page. Confusedly, Draco glared at the headline "Malfoy Dead, Granger Inherits Millions!"

Draco quickly searched his other pockets to find Hermione's wedding ring. He looked it over carefully and found an engraving on the inner side of the band. "In This Together."

"No, she's not in this at all…" Draco began to yell angrily. "What's happening to me?" He shouted outraged.

"Aww, what's the matter Draco? Pick the wrong girl?" Pansy's voice filled his ears as he searched frantically for her. As he fell a small light finally came into view, and as he fell towards it, he found Pansy in a beautiful wedding gown, grinning up at him. "Huh Draco? Marry the wrong one? Wish you could take it back…?" Draco shook his head as he began to slow in his decent.

As he touched down lightly Pansy grabbed him by the throat. Her makeup was running and she suddenly began sobbing.

"No, what the…" He tried to grab her hands to free himself as she continued to cry. Her nails were digging into his neck when suddenly he was wrenched free. Draco turned around to run, only to find himself facing a sea of brides all screaming his name in agony.

"Draco…"

"I'm right here…"

"I'll be your bride…"

"Marry me, Draco…"

"Over here Draco!" They yelled over and over. Draco couldn't seem to catch his breath as he was swarmed by beautiful girls, all crying and scratching to be near him. He swirled around their embrace, being handed off one by one until he was face to face with Granger. Her smirk turned into a malice grin as she grabbed his crotch unceremoniously.

"Sorry girls, these babies belong to the mudblood." Laughing maniacally she let Draco go and pushed him back against the ground into another hole. As Draco touched the hard earth he awoke with a start.

Sweat poured off his brow and down the back of his neck. He was panting and searching frantically around the bedroom for any sign of normalcy. Draco was thrown out of his thoughts when a soft knock was heard on his door. With a straggled cry he slipped out of bed and swung open the door, quite deranged.

Hermione took a startled step backwards when Draco opened the door. He was sweating and shaking as if he'd had the chills. His eyes were round as saucers and only got worse when he saw her. Backing into the room he began to yell.

"What the hell do you want? My millions! My balls! Well Granger, you can't have them!" Hermione's shoulders sunk and she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, taking a little nap there, Malfoy? Guess I should have warned you of the side effects from the hangover 'cure' you asked for this morning." She smiled harmlessly. Draco thought a moment before his face twisted into outrage.

"You did this to me?" He asked angrily. Hermione nodded carelessly as she shut the door behind her. "Well, what do you want then?" Draco asked, removing his shirt and walking to his sink to get a washcloth. Wetting the fabric he dabbed at his neck and chest allowing the chill to help him breathe more easily.

"Harry and I finished the potion." Draco turned to find her standing by the end of the bed, absently twirling a strand of hair.

"Let me guess, you want me to be the first to try it?" Draco glared at her, tossing his shirt and washcloth onto a pile of clothes.

"No need actually, we're all taking it tomorrow before we leave. Harry thought it might be a good idea if we…well, if I gave you a chance before that happens." Draco thought for a moment.

"And you agreed with him?" He asked, letting his guard down slightly. Hermione let go of her hair and looked to Draco. She nodded slowly. Draco's eyes perked with interest. "You're only here because you know you're going to forget everything tomorrow, am I right?" Draco questioned apprehensively.

"What difference does it make?" Hermione asked heatedly, crossing her arms defiantly. Draco frowned.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not putting in some wasted effort just so it can go in one ear and out the other, like everything else I say." Draco said pointedly.

"Typical, but I thought for sure you'd want to hear yourself drone on…"

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden? It's over isn't it?" Draco blurted out angrily. "Am I just your amusement now, to pass the last few hours before your precious reality is right again?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she thought of something to say. "I don't understand you. You kissed me, you told me I didn't understand, now you don't want to talk? I am right in front of you trying to find out what I could possibly see in you, so explain it!" Hermione countered just as fiercely.

"You think I know? Granger, you're in love with Weasley! He is by definition the polar opposite of a Malfoy! You think anyone could convince you that I am the better choice?" Draco shook his head as he began to walk past her for the door. Hermione stepped in front of him defiantly before he could get by.

"I think you can shed some light on falling for your polar opposite, yes." Hermione stood firmly as his shoulders hunched and he shifted his weight to one foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Says the girl who doesn't believe I'm in love with her." Draco pointed out snidely. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Oh, so you're in love with me then? The idea of being hitched to my wagon for the rest of your life suits you, is that the story you're going with?" She asked defiantly, taking a step towards him.

"Yes, for all intensive purposes." Draco took a step back and Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes once again, she sat on the foot of the bed. "Listen," Draco knelt down in front of her and reached for her hands but stopped himself. "I realized some things while I was intoxicated…"

"Oh this should be a lesson well learned." Hermione nodded sarcastically.

"I realized that the idea of marrying you doesn't repulse me. You are very intelligent and you've got amazing legs, so all in all, yea, I'm in love with you."

"Do you honestly believe that was charming? Really?" Hermione immediately began counting off the points he made on her fingers. "I don't repulse you, I have nice legs, and I'm smart. You realize all those qualities are skin deep, correct? You know nothing about me! You don't love me and you are just looking for nice traits to continue your stupid, overbearing, ridiculous, Malfoy family line!"

Draco sighed. "Fine, I was jealous of Weasley." Draco grumbled still kneeling in front of her.

"Great! Add that to your list Malfoy, I'm now a jab you can throw at Ron, 'hey sorry you didn't get the bookworm!' You two are idiots!" She tried to stand but Draco stopped her by placing his hands on her legs, holding her still.

"It's not a jab, Granger. I am honestly jealous that you want to marry him." Draco confessed. "I realized that you will never love me as much as Weasley and yea, it's a pride thing. I can't understand what he's got that…that a Malfoy can't provide." With his last thought he slowly removed his hands from her lap.

"It's not about who I would choose…"

"Yes it is. You came here wanting a scientific explanation for love, why doesn't Weasley want you, and what would possess me to change my mind so drastically? You didn't come here to give me a chance, you're bitter and no matter what I say, your mind has already been made up." With that Draco stood up and looked down at her. Hermione looked up at him slowly.

"Ron doesn't want me because of you." She whispered. She wasn't upset, or angry, just quiet and intense. Draco shook his head.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, but if that were true, he'd still be here fighting for you…" Hermione nodded slowly in realization, as silent tears traveled down her soft cheeks. "…like I am."

MR. POTTER-MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Harry arrived at Neville's door and knocked lightly. Upon entering Neville grinned, taking the hand of his friend.

"Harry, thank goodness you've arrived, we have some pretty interesting information." Harry was perplexed but sat down in the seat across from the minister's desk.

"I take it Draco and Hermione arrived here alright then?" Harry asked, setting down the case of potion he and Hermione made. Neville nodded.

"Yes, we're all up to speed, but we discovered something very…interesting." Neville spoke mysteriously as he pulled out a leather-bound book and opened it to show Harry the crinkled, yellowing page. Harry took the book to examine the page.

'…Mr. Draco Malfoy, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Pansy Parkinson and Mr. Harry Potter…'

Harry looked up from the page quickly. "Neville, am I here?" Neville nodded, leaning closer to Harry.

"I'm not sure how we could have missed it Harry, but perhaps your invisibility cloak is at work?" Harry nodded then shook his head disbelieving, with a grin.

"So where have Draco and Hermione gone? In search of the invisible boy?" Harry laughed outright at his younger self. Neville shook his head.

"Draco felt it necessary to find a way back for the teens and find you later. Hermione didn't quite agree but I think as long as they are all gone tomorrow, which by the looks they will be, then it is what it is." Harry nodded.

"Well, I have the memory potion here and I've just got to get it checked out. Hermione helped me with it so I'm sure it's perfect but we might as well check." Neville nodded, taking his wand and calling for assistance. Harry bid his friend well and left, informing him he would keep him posted on the matter.

As soon as Harry left the room Neville grabbed the book and flipped back to the current page. He smiled and shook his head. What will we ever do with those three?

MR. MALFOY AND MISS GRANGER-MALFOY'S ROOM HOGWARTS

Hermione had finally stopped crying so Draco slowly walked to the bath and grabbed a box of tissues. Handing them to her, she looked up at him in thanks. They were lost in one another's eyes for a moment until Draco finally cleared his throat lightly. "Well…" He didn't know what to say. Hermione absently twirled a strand of her own hair again.

"Malfoy?" She asked quietly. He nodded as he waited for her to continue. "I…" She couldn't seem to continue as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yea, Granger?" He pushed lightly.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She never looked away from his eyes. His expression was of the utmost surprise but his tone never faltered.

"You want to? Why?" He asked apprehensively.

"Because I'm going to forget all of this tomorrow, and I want to give you a shot." Draco was still unsure. "Listen, I'm keeping an open mind, and you've been really sweet to me, don't go and ruin it by being yourself…" She teased with a wink. Draco nodded with a small smile.

"Alright Granger, you can stay." He stood up from the bed suddenly.

He went to the cupboard where he found the washcloth earlier, and grabbed another pillow. He realized as he rummaged through the towels looking for a pillow case, that he was nervous. Taking a couple deep breaths he finally found what he was looking for and turned to find Granger had crawled into the bed and was waiting for him. He thought she seemed nervous as well and possibly regretting her decision but before he could further delve in her unknown thoughts, she turned to him and spoke.

"Just getting it warm for you, I know how much you like that." She teased. Draco chuckled lightly at her joke. She was referring to his drunken nature the previous night where he had crawled into her bed and raved about the warm blankets.

"Thanks for that." He said back as he walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He handed her the pillow and she thanked him. Snuggling down into the covers she pulled her hair to one side and turned to him.

She smiled nervously, feeling foolish for the entire event. Draco slowly pulled back the covers on his side and climbed into bed as well. They each lay facing the ceiling, unmoving. Draco reached up for the light switch after glancing at her quickly, which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. They both settled in quickly after the light was gone.

"G'night Granger…" Draco was interrupted by soft lips on his own. Feeling the curls of Hermione's hair around his face he pulled her in closer with a hand to her cheek. Slowly she separated her lips from his, keeping her upper body on his chest. "What was that for?" He whispered with a smile she couldn't see.

"You really think I have nice legs?" Draco snorted lightly, surprised. He nodded even though their eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light in the room.

"Yea, Granger, you have amazing legs." Hermione nodded contently before rolling over and lying next to him.

"Malfoy, you know I won't have sex before marriage, right?" Hermione asked suddenly. Draco raised an eyebrow curiously, thinking back to the discussion he had with himself regarding their future sex life.

"Are you sure?" Hermione was red in the face as she swatted at him playfully.

"Of course I am!" She cried outraged. After Draco's chuckles subsided, silence fell over the room. "Did I say otherwise?" Hermione finally questioned, letting her curiosity get the better of her. Draco laughed lightly once more.

"Yes, but if it makes you feel better, I was also told I'm worth it." He grinned as Hermione nudged him with her shoulder and hip.

"Malfoy!" Hermione was thankful he couldn't see her blush as she considered this new information. "You better be." She whispered in his ear before rolling over and facing away from him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her comment as he felt her turn over. What a tease.

"Well played Granger, well played."

Author's Notes-R&R! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me a little while to sort everything out but I'm pretty pleased with the romance that's blooming. Ah, springtime, gotta love it. Thanks to all reviews! You guys are the best! Next chapter up soon!


	12. Confessions

Disclaimer-I do not own.

Author's Notes-So, extra long chapter this time! Hooray! Enjoy! Thanks to all reviews! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this. I'm having a lot of fun writing it so read on! Thank you!

Chapter 12

MR. POTTER-HOGWARTS

Harry strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts after eating his lunch in the kitchen. It had been hours since he had spoken with Pansy and still no one was looking for him. She never did mention if she was going to tell anyone he was there or not. He shrugged, continuing his leisurely walk.

Harry heard voices coming from a classroom and he approached carefully. Taking a quick look inside he found himself and Hermione packing up a potion.

"…did you want to come?" The older Harry asked. Hermione shook her head slightly.

"No, I think I'll just stay here, maybe go to the library." They embraced one another and Harry smiled from under the cloak. He felt terrible that he hadn't been there for Hermione, at least, as far as she knew.

"Thanks for your help Hermione." The Headmaster turned and headed for the door. Harry was about to turn away, so as not to be in the way, when Hermione spoke.

"Harry?" The youngest Potter turned to watch them. "I love you, and I'm sorry…" Harry hated seeing his friend like this, but was thankful his older self was just as in tune to her needs. The eldest Harry walked back to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry whispered just as his older self said the same. He was amazed by the exactness of the gesture when his future self kissed Hermione's forehead and left the room.

As soon as he was gone Harry watched Hermione sigh and lean against one of the tables. She bit her lip thoughtfully before sighing again. She was aggravated. Harry slowly inched towards her and sat a few tables away.

"Damn you Harry Potter!" Hermione suddenly shouted. Harry was taken aback but he didn't move. Did she know he was here?

Standing, Hermione walked right past Harry, stomping her feet the entire way until she was out of the room. Guess not. Harry jumped to his feet and followed her all the way back to her bedroom. Just when Harry thought she was going to enter her room, she turned to Malfoy's door and stopped.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes shifting her weight from one foot to the other and back again. She glared at the door intensely until she finally raised her hand and knocked. Putting her hand back down she heard Malfoy stumble around inside.

When Malfoy finally opened the door he was deranged. Hermione took a step back before Draco also backed away from her into his bedroom. Harry was surprised that Hermione entered the room as Draco began yelling at her about money and his privates.

"Yep, I'm done here." Harry whispered as he continued on his way, leaving the two unfortunates alone.

Rounding a corner he ran smack into Ron and fell backwards with a thud.

"Ow!" Ron hollered as he fell to the ground as well. Looking around quickly he suddenly yelled, "Who's there?" Harry sucked in his breath, debating whether or not to reveal himself.

"Uh, it's me Ron." Harry slowly threw the cloak from over his head. Ron stared at the heap, known as Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Ron reached forward to help him up. "What are you doing here?" Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I've sort of been here the whole time." Harry said sheepishly. Ron's expression instantly went to anger.

"The whole…really? You've just been hiding under your cloak? Harry we could have used your help!" Ron burst out. "Do you have any idea what I've been going through? What Hermione has had to…damn it Harry!" Harry nodded slowly. Ron turned away from his friend, seething.

"I'm here now, and I have been following along…so…" Harry put a hand to Ron's shoulder and Ron turned to face him. He sighed, calming himself instantly.

"I just, I really need a friend right now and with Hermione and I on…well, not so good terms, not that I'd talk to her about the kiss…that would be stupid..." Harry nodded.

"You seemed pretty confident it was over between you and Hermione…" Ron nodded.

"It is over with Hermione…oh, not that kiss." Ron blushed, looking to the floor. A clever smile slowly crept up Harry's face.

"Then who's kissed you since then?" Harry laughed, punching Ron's arm lightly. Ron bit his lip shyly.

"You'll think I'm crazy but, it was Pansy." Harry looked at Ron perplexed.

"Pansy?"

"Yea, Harry, well she's actually really…we've sort of been flirting a bit and after the meeting this morning, we kissed." Ron grinned at the thought and Harry, although surprised by Pansy's continued niceties towards Ron, was happy for his friend. Ron snapped out of his reverie and glanced at Harry. "Well?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Well what?" Harry shrugged. Ron groaned.

"Harry, she kissed me and we leave tomorrow! We're going to forget everything! What should I do?" Ron blurted out confusedly. Harry chuckled lightly at his friend's dramatic behavior.

"Relax Ron, thanks to Pansy, you're not going to forget anything." Harry stopped, realizing he had said too much.

"What? Thanks to…you mean that potion she gave…Harry…" Ron was horrified. Bending over he grabbed his knees, taking in deep breaths. "I drank the whole thing, you can't be serious. She said there was only enough for one person…me?" Harry put a hand on each of Ron's shoulders as he stood up. He looked ill. Harry nodded.

"She chose you Ron, she could have taken it herself but for some reason she wanted you to remember." Ron suddenly broke free from Harry and ran as fast as he could down the corridor. "Ron? Where are you going? Ron!" Harry called after him but he didn't stop.

MR. MALFOY AND MISS GRANGER-MALFOY'S BEDROOM

Draco lay awake listening to Hermione's breathing. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she had rolled over to face him some time ago. Her breast rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. Her face looked so peaceful. He wondered how she could sleep so soundly when this world would be gone tomorrow. He supposed that thought actually gave her more comfort than it did him.

He turned his head to look at the ceiling and all the colors there in the dark. He breathed in her scent and shut his eyes, trying desperately to hang on to something…some kind of memory. He thought about the perfume he found at Malfoy Manor and how she still smelled the same to him in their time. He opened his eyes and looked back at her only to find she was awake.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered softly. He shook his head.

"You seemed to be sleeping well, did I wake you?" He wasn't sure how that was possible but it got her talking at least.

"No, no. I was just suddenly awake I guess." She rolled over to face him more fully as she spoke. Draco did the same, sitting up on one elbow and taking her hand gently. She swallowed nervously and Draco could feel her tense at his touch. She wasn't used to him yet, and he feared she never would be. Dropping her hand again he busied himself with the covers to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She spoke worriedly.

"For what? You didn't do…" Draco began.

"No, I did. I…" She took in a breath to try and gain some confidence. "I don't understand how I can mean so much to you in so little time." Realizing how harsh her words were, she quickly recovered. "And I'm not saying that because you don't mean anything to me…" She apologized quickly.

"But I don't." She pursed her lips tightly at his words and he could see the reflection of truth in her eyes. "I know that, believe me, I never expected you to fall in love with me after one night of consideration."

"Why not?" She whispered, surprised by her own words. Draco looked deep into her eyes before he spoke.

"Because you've got Weasley, and tomorrow gives you hope that you and he will find one another again and this will all be a bad dream." Hermione frowned but waited for him to continue. "I don't have anyone Granger." He stopped at that.

"Pansy…" She whispered. Draco shook his head.

"I'll tell you a secret, and it's only because I know you won't remember." He smiled at that. "Pansy is probably one of my best friends. I've always been able to talk to her about anything. Something I think she hates me for now, but there was never any love with us. I never felt…" He stopped. "I'm ashamed to say I never loved her."

"Why? If you don't, why be ashamed to admit it?"

"That's the problem, I led her on for years. I liked the attention, and I depended on her for everything, but I never told her I could never fall for her the way I was making her fall for me."

"So tomorrow, she'll still be pining after you and you…"

"And Tonight, I am trying to find some piece of you I can hang on to. Stupid huh? That potion isn't going to be something half-assed, with a loophole or something I can get around. After all, you made it." Hermione smiled at his compliment.

"You really would give anything to remember this world with me, rather than start something new? You could go home and meet a pureblood, with many more millions, she could be spontaneous and…experienced." Hermione stopped there with a small blush.

Draco ran a hand down her cheek where the soft pink became enflamed. "I'd rather marry a real woman." He implied, staring at her, unmoving so she knew he wasn't going to kiss her. Chills ran down her body as she stared back into his cool gaze. He removed his hand from her face and broke their trance. "But I guess I'll learn to settle."

"It's not settling if I'm not around to be compared to." Hermione justified.

"But you are..." Draco stopped. Hermione was perplexed.

"What does that matter if we go back and you don't remember being in love with me?" Draco looked at her again and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "You…did you love me before?" Draco continued to stare at her, unable to speak. "Oh my god, Malfoy, no." Hermione sat up and turned on the light by the bed before turning back to him. "This isn't right. You're just remembering things differently because of this warped timeline, that's all." Hermione justified, nodding to herself.

Draco also sat up and she noticed briefly that he was still shirtless. "Or…" He began softly. Hermione waited anxiously. "This warped timeline is what made me realize that I have had a thing for you…for a while now." He said sheepishly. Hermione's expression instantly changed to confusion and anger.

"No way. You have got to be kidding me! How? This makes even less sense then your first theory!" She cried, outraged. Draco waited for her to calm down slightly before speaking.

"Come on Granger, why are you so upset? This doesn't change anything. Even if I am still in love with you tomorrow, you will never, ever, give me the time of day." Draco crossed his arms over his chest in conclusion. Hermione looked at him defeated.

"Don't you understand?" She began hurtfully. "This world contradicts that very fact." Draco waited for her to elaborate. "Malfoy, if you were in love with me before we jumped into this time, then even with the memory potion there is a large chance that you will realize that you're in love with me again, and I know…" She stopped abruptly and Draco waited for her to continue.

"What, you know what?" He begged. Hermione shut her eyes and spoke quietly.

"I know, that if you really want me...I'm yours."

MR. WEASLEY-HOGWARTS

Ron arrived at Pansy's door and didn't even bother knocking as he burst into her room. The door slammed shut behind him and Pansy jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell? Ron?" Ron turned at the sound of her voice to find Pansy, by her sink, in nothing but a towel. They were both surprised by the other that they didn't speak for a time until Ron turned away, blushing profusely.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't expect…" Ron took in a deep breath, trying to steady his heart.

"Yea well I didn't expect you here either." Pansy quickly made sure he wasn't glancing her way before looking herself over in the mirror. She adjusted her towel and checked her hair quickly, while he was turned away. Walking over to him she tapped his shoulder. Ron slowly turned to her and glanced at her body once more. Realizing she hadn't changed, he tried desperately to pull his gaze away once more but Pansy stopped him. "What are you doing here Ron?" She held the towel up with one hand and held his arm with the other.

"I, uh, Harry's here." Pansy looked perplexed.

"I know." She stated, letting go of his arm and walking back to the sink. Ron's eyes followed her across the room, perplexed.

"You know? Have you known the whole time?" Ron asked, feeling more and more like an outcast. Pansy rummaged through a cupboard for clothes before turning to him and shaking her head.

"No, he showed himself after I left the Great Hall today." Ron nodded, remembering why he was in such a hurry to see her.

"Pansy, you gave me that potion…" Sighing, Pansy turned back to the cupboard and pulled out a set of clothes. "Why?" He asked when he realized she wasn't going to answer. Pansy turned back to him.

She held the clothes in one hand and her towel up with the other. Gesturing with her head, Ron turned away from her so she could change.

"You still haven't answered my question." He reminded stubbornly, with his back to her. Pansy dropped her towel and began getting dressed.

Pansy sighed, but finally spoke. "Because, you have hope here." She began, while putting on her under clothes and pulling up her pants. "You got over Granger in what, a matter of days? You think the second time around it's going to be that easy?" Pansy shook her head as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. Forgetting why he was facing the wall, and wanting to redeem himself, Ron turned back to her just as she was pulling the shirt down over her bra.

"I had you…" He began and at the sight of her breasts, quickly spun back around. Pansy had already seen him turn and walked to him, turning him back to face her.

"Me? Really?" She asked disbelieving, but before he could answer, she continued. "I will admit I have taken a liking to you Ron, but you know as well as I, that I am just an understudy in this time for Granger or Potter or even that unknown wife of yours…"

"But Pansy…" He began almost desperately but she interrupted with a finger to his lips.

"Potter's here, roaming the castle, he could be spying on us right now for all we know, the creep." She smiled at her jab and Ron sighed. "My point is, you have two friends who will always love you and I'm new to this territory…" She removed her finger from his lips and gestured dismissively between them. "So why not stick with what you know?"

"Because you gave me that potion. I will never forget all that you have done for me, and all that we're capable of…" He trailed off but Pansy stared at him seriously.

"That kiss was not a confession Ron." He was surprised by her words. "It was a good bye." She explained calmly. He furrowed his brow in thought.

"Why, because you won't remember? I will. Don't you understand that? I can make this work."

"Make what work? I'm telling you there's nothing here." She jabbed one pointed finger at his heart. Ron felt devastated as he stared at her, waiting for the onslaught to end. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm not the right girl." She paused a moment as she made a point to look him directly in the eye. "I think you know that." She finished solemnly.

Ron searched her eyes helplessly. "You…you don't love me?" He whispered. He felt his throat tightening as she put a hand to his face, a calming hand as though her words alone would cause his heart to fail.

"No." The word cut through him, sharp and although her expression was drenched in supportive pity, he only felt betrayal. How could she have experienced the same things he had, the same moments of affection and not feel anything but friendship? He thought about Hermione and how wrong he had been about her. Examining Pansy's face only caused a pit in his stomach.

Finally, he hunched over slightly, defeated and backed away from her. "Sorry to intrude, Parkinson." He mumbled as he went to the door and left her bedroom.

Pansy stood in the center of the room staring at the place she last saw him leave. Suddenly, without warning, her composure broke and hot tears poured down her face.

MR. MALFOY AND MISS GRANGER-MALFOY'S BEDROOM

Draco and Hermione stared at one another intensely until finally Draco burst out laughing. "Yea right." He laughed. Hermione groaned.

"I'm serious you twit! You won okay?" She shouted, not liking the idea of being wrong and having to admit it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I could possibly…you. I may be capable of loving you…at some point." She explained quietly with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh yea, that's believable. Granger, please, you hate me, and the idea that we may, meaning slight chance, have a shot together is complete bullshit to you. It does not classify as love, not even here." He gestured briefly to their surroundings.

"But I considered it!" She exclaimed passionately. "I stayed the night, I gave you a chance…" She counted off her points on each of her fingers. Draco shook his head disbelieving. "The whole time you've been talking, I've been checking out your abs!" She gestured to his gorgeous body as if that was all the proof she needed. "You've been charming and I've been flirting with you and talking about sex, which I never talk about with anyone!" She shouted, almost deranged. "It's been one night, one night Malfoy! Don't you understand? And I…I could seriously consider being with you!" She concluded. Draco looked at her still disbelieving.

"But…you hate the idea of being with me, no matter how charming I am." Hermione looked at him questioningly, so he gestured to his body. "Granger, look at this, I'm half naked and sexy, and you haven't so much as flashed a tit my way." Hermione's mouth hung open at his word choice.

"Malfoy I…"

"I know, you're not that kind of woman, but believe me..." Draco thought back to his first encounter with the future Mrs. Malfoy and her quick, sexy, retorts that left him blushing profusely. "I know better."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "You won, why won't you accept it?" She finally asked. Draco was growing increasingly upset by her words.

"Because you don't love me, Granger, and this isn't a game. You think because of tonight that I've got a shot, but the truth is, you won't remember this tomorrow, and I honestly don't think it would matter. I'm still an absurd idea to you." He said honestly.

Hermione thought a moment, as they continued sitting, facing one another in bed. She was in bed with Draco Malfoy. She willingly volunteered to stay in bed with Draco Malfoy. How could that not mean something? He was always saying she was right, except when it came to him. Looking deep into his gray eyes she realized he was wrong this time. He was afraid, and she couldn't believe she had missed it this whole time.

Slowly, Hermione took her right hand and placed it against his bare chest. He was startled at first by her touch and she felt his heartbeat quicken from beneath her hand. She waited for his heart to steady a bit before taking her other hand and held it up to the side of his face. He looked like stone, a perfect sculpture but she knew he was terrified by what she was doing to him.

She waited once more for his heart to become steady before licking her lips carefully and opening her mouth to speak softly. "Kiss me." Draco seemed to be using all of his strength and attention in keeping himself the perfect statue.

"What?" He whispered, only a few inches from her. Hermione smiled lightly as she leaned closer, painfully slow and pressed her soft lips to his own. It was a quick kiss, as she backed away, still at a snail's pace.

"Kiss me. Like that." Draco's heart betrayed him as it pounded loudly in his ears and through his chest.

"Granger, I…" She could see clearly the fear in his eyes as he began to crumble under her touch.

"It's not a game." She interrupted confidently. His eyes searched hers and she could still see the uncertainty. Had he really won her over? Seeing his concerns flash across his face, she whispered once more, "Kiss me, Draco."

He relaxed slightly at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. Taking a breath he slowly leaned into her and captured her lips in his own. Hermione felt his rapid heart beat before removing her hand from his chest and pressing her breast against him. Their kiss intensified as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her close. Hermione broke the kiss when their legs were in the way. Draco was about to apologize for moving too fast when Hermione crawled on his lap.

Taking his chin, she steered him to her mouth and kissed him once more. Draco's hands found their way to her waist again, pulling her even closer to him. Breaking the kiss suddenly, Draco was breathing heavily.

"Why? I…Granger…why are you doing this to me?" He asked breathlessly.

"Because you're wrong." She answered honestly.

"Wrong?" He began curiously.

"We're not an absurd idea. I was afraid to trust you after all you did to me, but Harry was right, we aren't kids anymore and you…" She paused thoughtfully before a smile graced her features. "You won't hurt me." She explained relieved, taking a hand and pressing it to his face.

"How do you know for sure? Granger, I'm an ass." Hermione giggled at his comment. He smiled too.

"You should know I'm no picnic either, but I guess that's what made you fall for me to begin with." She shrugged and he nodded.

"Still, why kiss me like this?" He asked, referring to her body on his lap.

"Because you said you were searching for some piece of me to hold onto…and I want you to hold on to all of me." With a genuine smile, she leaned forward once more and found his lips. Without breaking the kiss she leaned into Draco until he had fallen back against the bed, their lips never parting.

MR WEASLEY-HOGWARTS

By the time Ron left Pansy's room it was late into the night. He didn't notice the time however as he marched, pathetically to his room. Opening his door he spotted a light by his bed. Carefully, he stepped in to find Harry sitting in his bed holding the snitch and letting it fly a few inches before capturing it again. Ron glared at Harry as he stomped into the room. Harry looked up at his friend and held the snitch before leaning forward to question his friend.

"Where'd you go?" He asked curiously until he saw Ron's expression. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"You should already know what happened! After all haven't you been the one running around invisible for the past 3 days!" Harry frowned as Ron took off his jacket and threw it to the ground.

"Listen, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Harry said pointedly.

"She hates me, that's what! But I guess I should be thanking you, huh? After all if you hadn't told me about the potion then I'd have this warped idea that she loved me and what a waste of time that would have been!" Harry thought over his words but was still completely confused.

"Ron, you're not making any sense, calm down and start from the beginning." Ron took a breath and tried to calm himself. Taking off his shoes she sat on the bed as well and turned to Harry.

"I went to see Pansy, I…I stupidly wanted to confess that I'm in love with her." Harry's eyes became wide but he didn't say anything. "What? You don't know her Harry!" Ron crossed his arms defiantly.

"No, I'm not surprised about…that. I'm just anxious to hear what happened next." Harry expertly avoided the real reason for his friend's outward affection...

"She said the potion was just to help me get over Grang…Hermione." Harry watched as Ron remembered the events and became more and more solemn as he described them. "The kiss was a good bye…she, she never had those feeling for me and it was all in my head." Harry thought over the information and Ron was surprised by his reply.

"She's lying." Ron once again was angry with his friend.

"What are you talking about? She has no reason to lie to me, Harry." Harry held up a hand in his defense.

"Think about it though Ron, you have to remember that I watched you both. She was crazy about you…"

"Then why tell me differently, huh? She didn't want me to waste my time on her, she wants me to focus on finding my wife, why? Explain that!" Ron challenged.

Harry was confused by the events Ron was describing. Could Harry have been wrong in what he saw?

FLASHBACK-MR. POTTER-MALFOY MANOR

Harry watched Draco leave the patio in a huff. He thought about following him but he was anxious to see if what they were saying was really true. Turning back to Ron and Pansy sitting by the patio window he watched Pansy turn away from the wedding.

"I've waited almost seven years to see Hermione in a wedding dress." Harry watched Ron, feeling deeply sorry for his friend to have to witness the love of his life marry someone else…especially Malfoy.

Pansy seemed more surprised by his comment and became increasingly angry as she searched Ron's face.

"Why aren't you mad?" Pansy looked pathetic and Harry actually felt sorry for her. Ron took out a handkerchief from his tuxedo pocket and gave it to her. She didn't bother to wipe her face as Ron finally answered.

"You'll think I'm crazy, but then again, you never thought very highly of me anyway." Harry had to hold back a snort as Pansy rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"She's happy, and that's all I've ever wanted for my friend."

Pansy was suddenly infuriated. "Happiness? Are you mad?" She shouted, standing up from the bench. "No wonder she ran off to marry Draco! You have no passion! Do you hear yourself? Happiness? What about your happiness? What about mine!" She choked out between clenched teeth, pointing to herself in the chest. "You're not upset she's in love with another man! Your worst enemy no less! You're just going to roll over and say…say what? That you tried? You didn't do enough and this is all your fault! You are not a man Ron Weasley! You are a coward!"

Ron and Harry each stared at her, quite shocked by her sudden outburst. "A coward? A coward! What have you ever done worth loving? What makes you so sure this isn't your fault! You are nothing more than an annoying banshee that never shuts up! I'd rather be the coward! At least I'm in her heart somewhere!" Harry felt terrible for Pansy, not only was she losing Malfoy but she had to hear about it from her worst enemy. Suddenly Pansy headed for the door.

"I…I'm going home."

Ron seemed ashamed of himself as he turned to her. "Pansy…" But the door had already slammed. Harry wanted to comfort his friend but he still had so much to learn about this time and this was the perfect opportunity for information.

Harry followed Ron out of the Patio when he was finally ready. He wandered the halls for a time but Harry finally decided there was nothing he could do for his friend right now, so he headed to the Hall where the reception was being held.

There were swarms of people, some faces Harry recognized, albeit a bit older, but some others he didn't know. He made his way through the crowds until he found Hermione, Ron and himself, the Golden Trio. Harry smiled at how happy they all looked. As they stood, Malfoy arrived with drinks and gave Hermione one. She gave her thanks with a kiss and Ron and Harry immediately gave them a hard time.

Ginny then snuck up to Harry and he wrapped an arm around his wife. She kissed him as well. Ron seemed to be searching the room absently.

"Have you even seen your wife yet Ron?" Hermione asked, looking around briefly before turning back to her friend. Ron gave her a teasing look.

"Of course. Just, briefly…" He trailed off still looking for her.

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Harry said confidently, with a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled back at the group.

"So, where'd you decide on for the honeymoon?" Ron questioned. Hermione immediately lit up but before she could answer Ginny broke in.

"Or are you just staying here?" She teased. Hermione grinned and shook her head. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know love, it would be…convenient." Hermione elbowed his side and he played it off with mock pain.

"No, you promised me we would go to Italy." Malfoy nodded and kissed her forehead.

"So I did." He sighed, with a grin.

Suddenly Lavender Brown strolled forward with a large camera. "Picture of the Bride and Groom?" She asked politely. The group stepped aside slightly to frame Draco and Hermione as they posed elegantly. Their smiles were each more stunning than the other and Harry was amazed by their happiness.

When the pictures were taken Ron walked to Lavender and Invisible Harry thought for sure she was his wife, although he never would have guessed he would go back to her…

"Where have you been?" Ron asked with a laugh as he wrapped her in a hug. Lavender grinned as she also embraced him.

"Mostly in the back, taking shots of the bride and groom. How have you been? Big Quidditch star, I'm surprised you remember the little people." Ron grinned.

"Ha ha," He mocked. "How are the kids?" Lavender smiled.

"Angels, when they want to be." She suddenly got a clever look before leaning into him. "Are you…expecting? 'Cause my readers would love to be the first to know…" Ron grinned as Lavender backed away slightly. Harry was confused.

"No news yet but we're trying." Harry was perplexed, if he didn't marry Lavender, then who?

"Well, good seeing you. Take care." She put a hand to his shoulder briefly before leaving. The eldest Harry suddenly walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Ron turned and shook his hand.

"It's been so long, you plan on staying in town a while?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Good, we have quite a predicament on our hands if you didn't notice." Ron became serious and nodded.

"Yea, I caught that, what are we all doing here?" Harry shrugged.

"No idea, but I could use your help." Ron nodded and Harry smiled. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Harry turned Ron to face Hermione as she talked and laughed with everyone she was in contact with. Ron nodded.

"A vision in white, we did good Harry." They each grinned at one another before laughing hysterically.

"Yes, I agree we were spectacular influences on her growing up…" Harry began.

"Oh yea, poor thing never would have amounted to anything without us…" They burst out laughing again and Harry, from under the invisibility cloak, was thankful for the crowd so that no one could hear his own chuckle at their antics.

The older Harry slapped a hand to Ron's shoulder again as he led the way to rejoin the group. Harry, from under the cloak, followed closely until Pansy Parkinson cut him off, dressed in a purple gown. Harry watched her elegantly slide in next to Ron and entwine her fingers with his. Ron turned to her and grinned as he bent down to lift her in a hug. Pansy grinned and Harry heard her whisper sweetly, "I'm so glad you're home."

Setting her down, Ron excused them from the group and headed to the doors, still holding her hand. Harry, curious by his friend's behavior, followed them out. Once in the hallway Ron spun Pansy around a few times and kissed her lips passionately.

"I wanted to do that all day." He whispered into her lips. If Harry thought Hermione and Malfoy surprised him, then this was the icing on the cake. Pansy pushed out of his arms slightly to get a better look at him.

Twirling once she asked, "How do I look?" Ron looked as though she was a bowl of pudding.

"Gorgeous…" Pulling her close again he kissed her once more and Harry felt almost as though he were intruding. "I love you." He whispered and she pulled him in closer.

"I love you too." She grinned. Glancing behind her at the doors where loud music and hundreds of voices filled the hall Pansy suddenly turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. Ron tilted his head with a mock disapproving stare. She pouted. "But I haven't seen you…" She trailed a finger down his chest and he slowly shut his eyes at her touch.

Opening his eyes again he ran his hands around her waist. "But I'm a groomsmen and you're a bridesmaid…" Pansy slowly leaned forward and kissed him again.

"And I'm also your pregnant, wife…" Ron's eyes became wide and a smile quickly spread across his face.

"Really? You're…" Pansy nodded still grinning. He lifted her up again but gently set her down. "We're having a baby!" He shouted and she quickly put a finger to his lips and hushed him with a laugh as she glanced around.

"Not yet." She giggled. "We are not taking away from Granger and Draco today, got it?" She asked in a motherly tone. Ron nodded, still grinning.

"But, I'm really going to be a dad?" He asked excitedly. She nodded and he put his hands around her stomach and leaned down to kiss her belly. Looking back up to her she smiled and he stood up again to kiss her. "You are beautiful." He said, kissing her.

"We should get back." Pansy grinned, gesturing to the doors to the hall. Ron nodded.

"Only if I can spoil you rotten tonight…" He began, pressing his body against hers. Pansy bit her lip and gave him a seductive look before nodding. She suddenly broke free of his grasp, grinning as she ran for the door. Ron quickly followed her in and Harry was left to wonder what other strange occurrences might he be in for.

END FLASHBACK-MR. POTTER-RON'S BEDROOM

Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's face. "You still alive in there?" Harry's eyes finally focused on his friend and he nodded.

"What was I saying?" Harry asked.

"You were about to explain why Pansy would want me to figure out who my wife is, and lie about loving me." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and Harry nodded.

"You remember Hermione's wedding? On the patio when it was just you and Pansy…and me?" Ron gave Harry a pointed look before nodding. "You got into that fight about who to blame for them getting together…"

"Yea, Pansy was pissed and I took it too far, I told her she was basically impossible to love." Ron said ashamedly.

"Yes, but before that, she asked you if you were just going to roll over, let Hermione go and not even try…"

"Yea, what about it?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Well, I think she's lying to you now because she doesn't think you'll fight for her either. I mean, think about it from her point of view. When we go back, you are the only one who will remember falling in love with her. She will go back to hating you and she will succeed in convincing you that she doesn't love you. I mean, really, she already has." Ron was dumbfounded.

"So, she is in love with me, just scared." Ron thought a moment before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you. I know what I need to do." He smiled and got up from the bed before heading for the door.

"Ron?" Harry called before he left. Ron turned to him and Harry smiled.

"Good luck." Ron nodded and left the room.

Author's Notes- R&R! Thanks a bunch, new update as soon as I can! I hope you like the insight into what I am calling the "Lost Track of Time With Harry Potter." I love his invisible journey. Anyway, thanks again!


	13. Charming

Disclaimer-I do not own.

Author's notes- Here is a special thanks to J.R. Westmore! Your review really inspired me and made my day. I really appreciate you taking the time to review and say such kind words. I'm very thankful you gave this fic a chance. In other news, here is another extended chapter, I can't seem to stop writing long enough to post chapters so it's a bit longer this time, I'm sure there are no complaints. Haha. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!

Chapter 13

MR. WEASLEY-PANSY'S BEDROOM

Ron reached Pansy's room and took a deep breath before entering. The door creaked ever so slightly and it only added to the eerie quality of the dark room. Ron, unable to see, lit his wand and looked around. Spotting the bed, he found Pansy wrapped in a large blanket, sound asleep. He smiled at the innocence of her current state.

All of her makeup had been wiped away and she looked so peaceful lying there. Her body was curled up in a fetal position as she held a clump of her blanket under her chin. She was breathing softly and Ron couldn't help himself as he wiped her hair away from her face. She moaned softly at his touch. Slowly her eyes opened and Ron was tempted to run from the room in order to preserve this newfound beauty.

"Ron?" She whispered softly as her eyes adjusted. Slowly she leaned over to her nightstand and turned on the small light. Ron shut his eyes at the brightness. "What…how did you get in here?" She paused, looking him over carefully. "Is this going to become a new habit of yours now?" Ron smiled at that, as he sat down on the bed beside her hips and facing the headboard where she lay watching him tiredly. Pansy snuggled into her blanket before moving over a bit to give him some space.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but this couldn't wait." He explained softly. Pansy felt more and more awake with each word he spoke. "I'm going to fight for you." She stared at him and waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"You woke me up, because you wanted to tell me that you'll fight for me? Ron, we went over this…" Ron adjusted slightly with one of his legs up on the bed in a more relaxed position.

"But you lied. You lied about not loving me, you lied about how you feel about our friendship, and you're just as scared as I am that you're going to get hurt." Ron searched her expression quickly but it read as clear as stone. "Don't believe me? Tell me again."

"Ron…"

"Tell me again. Tell me you don't love me, and that I mean nothing to you." Ron took her hand that lay outside of the covers as she stared at him conflicted. "You're going to have to tell me every day to get me to stop loving you, and even then I don't think I'd believe it." Pansy held back aggravated tears as she tried to shake his hand away. He held her hand firmly so she spoke.

"Please, just stop…" She looked away from him, trying desperately to hold her composure. She sat up to help avoid his gaze but Ron followed her movements and put a finger under her chin to turn her face towards him.

"Why, because of tomorrow? What about tonight?" Pansy looked deep into his eyes as she felt her resolve shattering.

"I'm not the right girl…" She whispered pleadingly, with tears brimming her eyes. One trickled down her cheek and Ron wiped it away with his thumb.

"Says who?" He whispered back just as intensely. After a moment he spoke again. "Do you trust me?" Pansy searched his eyes quickly. He always wore all of his emotions, plain as day and she could see them just as clearly now. He was afraid of her answer, terrified of rejection again, and yet somehow, determined. She nodded slowly.

"Yes…" She whispered. He nodded slightly as well and slowly leaned towards her. She watched his lips inch ever closer and part slightly before she shut her eyes. The kiss was soft and much less aggressive than their first. Pansy couldn't help herself as she kissed him back. His touch was warm; his hands wrapped around her waist and his lips sent hot chills through her entire body. He was like a drug. Their kiss became more intense as she ran a hand through his hair. His soft, red hair; she couldn't believe how attractive he had become to her now.

Ron slowly pulled away from her and Pansy moaned with want. Realizing the noise that escaped her lips was that of pure desire, they each blushed and Pansy quickly turned away. Ron continued to hold her waist as he spoke.

"Pansy, if you feel the same way about me…then why did you lie about it?" Ron asked quietly. She turned back to him and looked to the floor ashamedly.

"You were so hung up on Granger, you've been in love with her for years, years of being best friends and knowing everything there is to know about her. How could anyone give that up, practically overnight, for..." She paused.

"For this?" Ron quipped. Pansy shrugged. "You need to give yourself more credit." Ron reached up and wiped his thumb under his bottom lip, referring to their intense kiss. Pansy smiled at that.

"It's not just Granger, I gave you that potion so you could start over and then I went and kissed you." Pansy sighed. Ron snorted softly and Pansy looked at him.

"It's not like I fall in love with every girl that kisses me." He pointed out before continuing. "I've been falling for you from the moment I found you in that classroom back in our time." Pansy gave him a disbelieving look. "Honest." Ron smiled.

"What part of me did you like the most? My death threats, or my insults?" She asked sarcastically. Ron grinned.

"Actually, I believe it was a tie between disobeying Dumbledore, sneaking out after hours, and making the potion that was completely off limits, now that was sexy." Pansy was surprised by his answer.

"You're serious…you are a bit of an adrenaline junkie aren't you?" She asked coyly. Ron shrugged. Pansy smiled, lost in thought.

"What do you like about me?" He asked timidly. Pansy turned to him, somewhat surprised by his question. "Uh, I just mean, it could come in handy when we go back, you know, some pointers to help me…maybe just tell me what you like in general, if you want…" Ron mumbled.

"I don't understand you." Pansy began. Ron was confused whether this was something she liked, or just a general statement. "You want to know what I like so that you can woo me when we get back, but why bother? Wouldn't it just be easier to find your soon to be wife and figure out what she likes? Why waste your time…"

"It's you." Ron blurted out suddenly. They stared at one another for a long moment in silence until Pansy finally decided to speak.

"What? Did Potter tell you that?" She asked finally. Ron blushed; he wasn't a very good liar.

"Not exactly…" Pansy gave him a pointed look and he sighed. "Alright, no he didn't tell me anything about my wife."

"Then why would you say something like that?" Pansy asked disbelievingly.

"Because apparently you are the only one who hasn't considered it." Ron pointed out frustratingly. He glanced at Pansy who hadn't said a word yet. "Listen, from the moment we began joking about who my future wife could be, I've imagined it was you, I just…I never said it out loud." Ron watched her worriedly until she gave him a funny, partial smile.

"Did…did you just kind of…propose to me?" They paused once more until Ron gave a short chuckle at her question.

"Yea, I…I guess I did." He said thoughtfully. "Too soon?" Silence filled the air before they both burst out laughing.

MR. MALFOY AND MISS GRANGER-DRACO'S BEDROOM

Draco ran his hands down Hermione's arms as they kissed. Pushing her gently, their lips disconnected. They stared intensely at one another for a long moment before Draco spoke.

"Granger, we have to stop, or I'm not going to be able to." He said huskily. Hermione blushed and nodded, removing herself from on top of him. She crawled to the headboard and leaned against it while Draco sat up. His hair was disheveled and his lips were red and swollen. Hermione wasn't in much better shape. She put a hand to her hair to try to tame the wild curls. Draco watched her for a time before speaking.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Starving…what'd you have in mind?" Draco smiled.

"A date, come with me." With that, he stood and checked himself quickly in the mirror before fixing his hair and grabbing a shirt. Hermione didn't move.

"A date? Malfoy, we leave tomorrow…"

Draco checked the time quickly. "Technically we leave in about four to five hours, give or take." He turned back to her and approached the bed. "And neither one of us will remember it, so what's the harm?" Hermione was still apprehensive about the idea. "Come on Granger, we're taking a memory potion, we won't have any knowledge of being up all night." He gave her a smirk and she smiled.

"Alright, I'm in." With that, she jumped up and also looked herself over, fixing her hair and smoothing out her clothes. When she finished, she took Draco's arm and smiled. "Where are we going to eat?"

"The Great Hall and then I've got a surprise for you." Without another word, they left the room.

The meal was charming, Draco conjured up some candles and Hermione was surprised at how much thought he put into such a spontaneous idea. They ate a range of food from chicken to pasta and then finally dessert.

Hermione took another spoonful of her chocolate pudding and shut her eyes at the delicious taste. Draco smiled as he took another bite of pie.

"Do you want to try this?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Draco reached over the table and Hermione took a bite off his fork.

"Mmm, is it just me or does the food taste even better now?" She asked happily. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I've always loved apple pie, but this is amazing." He said taking the last bite in his mouth. Hermione suddenly started laughing. Draco watched her as her giggles transformed into bouts of laughter that she couldn't seem to control. "What's so funny?" He asked finally.

"I'm sorry, I just cannot believe that I am on a date with you. The food, everything is amazing." She gestured to the hall and all it's candles and elegance. "Did you know this is my first real date since the Yule Ball? And isn't it ironic that I won't have any recollection of it." She stated thoughtfully. Draco nodded.

"Probably for the best, I'd hate to give you any more ammunition to hang over my head after I take you some place else." Hermione tilted her head curiously as Draco stood and walked around the table to take her hand. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and stood.

When they left the hall Hermione paid close attention to where they were headed. She felt a jolt in her stomach at the mystery of it all. Ron and Harry rarely did surprises for her, since she was usually the brains of the operation; she did all the planning herself. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as they walked. Draco noticed and was very pleased by her reaction.

After a time, when they reached the top of one of the many flights of stairs, he finally spoke. "I've got another secret for you." He turned to her and took her other hand as well. Hermione watched him curiously as he laughed lightly to himself before catching her eyes. "I came up here a lot last year, and I always thought it was somewhat romantic…well, in a dusty, old, sort of way. Honestly I always thought you might appreciate it, but of course I'd never ask you…anyway, just in case I never get the chance again, this is for you."

With that, Draco stepped aside and let go of her hands before heading to the stone, wall of the corridor. Shutting his eyes he paced the floor three times before a door appeared. Taking a step back he looked to Hermione and took her hand. Hermione wasn't sure what he was planning with the room of requirement, but was very anxious to see what kind of place he had dreamt up.

As they entered, Hermione recognized all of things lost over the years; old books, and dusty shelves, racks of just about anything you could imagine. Plants roamed the walls and chandeliers hung every which way in this large, vast, room. Hermione smiled.

"It's beautiful." She whispered softly. Draco let go of her hand once more, and made his way to a small sofa off to one side. He pushed the sofa aside slightly and slid behind. Hermione craned her neck to see what he was up to, when soft music filled her ears. Draco inched himself back through the small passage and patted his clothes to remove the dust. The record player filled the air with beautiful, classical music.

Walking back to Hermione, Draco reached out his right hand, placing his left behind his back and bowed, questioning her for a dance. Hermione smiled softly, she curtsied a make believe dress, and took his hand. Draco gently led her to a wooden floor where he twirled her around in his arms and pulled her closer to him. He led her around the floor, dancing and dipping, the smile never once leaving her face. The record played on and on and neither party thought of daylight or tomorrow's worries. They had each other tonight.

MR. WEASLEY AND MISS PARKINSON-PANSY'S BEDROOM

Pansy woke to a knock on her door. She groaned and tried to roll over but a weight was on her chest. Opening her eyes she tried to adjust to the sunlight coming though the open window. Her eyes finally adjusted and she found Ron sound asleep next to her with his hand on her breast. She snorted slightly as she pushed his arm aside and he groaned. Another few knocks were heard and finally Pansy made her way out of bed and to her door.

Opening the door, she found a nineteen-year-old Harry Potter standing outside her door, part of his body missing from underneath the invisibility cloak. "Potter?" She asked sleepily wrapping her arms around herself. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry to wake you, but did Ron ever come by to see you last night…" Pansy nodded and stepped aside to allow Harry to enter. Ron seemed to have awoken to the knocking as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He let out a yawn before he noticed Harry and Pansy standing awkwardly before him.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ron questioned. Harry nodded, approaching the bed slowly.

"Sorry to bother you…" He began awkwardly before shaking his head and moving on. "But I thought you'd want to know that our older selves will be here in the next half hour…" Ron nodded and looked to Pansy. Harry excused himself quickly and left the room, throwing the cloak back over his head.

Pansy heard the door click but she continued to stare at Ron, sitting shirtless, and upright in her bed. He tilted his head curiously as he watched her get lost in thought. "Today's the day…" He said apprehensively, breaking her trance. Pansy snapped from her thoughts and nodded. "Come here." He gestured to her side of the bed and Pansy nodded, crawling the length of the bed and sitting beside him. He inched closer to her and pulled her in a hug as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" She asked seriously. Ron, realizing she was referring to his courting of her, nodded.

"Positive." Pansy turned her face towards his and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's get ready and go get Draco and Granger." With that she stood and headed for the shower. Ron could tell she was worried, and getting somewhat distant but there wasn't much he could do about it, except win her heart when they got home. With new determination, he stood up from the bed as well, grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head. Walking to the sink he brushed his teeth and washed his face. By the time he was done, Pansy emerged from the shower in a towel, carrying her dirty clothes in one hand. Ron watched her out of the corner of his eye and Pansy noticed.

"Oops." She dramatically dropped her clothes and bent over slowly to retrieve them. She watched Ron with a grin as he realized she was doing it all intentionally.

"Okay, I'm leaving." He sighed with a laugh as he headed for the bedroom again. Pansy laughed outright before getting dressed.

When they each were ready, they headed out the door of Pansy's room for the last time. Walking down the hall they came to Draco's room first.

"Draco, are you awake?" Pansy asked after a few knocks. She looked to Ron who shrugged. He leaned against the door to listen and knocked again.

"Malfoy? You hung over again?" Pansy gave him a look but Ron shrugged. "Where else would he be?" Ron thought for a moment before continuing. "Maybe Harry already came and woke him up?"

"Could be, let's try Granger." They continued to Hermione's room and once again received no answer. "Did they leave without us?" Pansy asked somewhat insulted.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Ron sighed. "Come on, let's try the Great Hall."

MISS GRANGER AND MR. MALFOY-ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms, dancing slowly to a beautiful melody when the record went quiet. She pulled herself away from his chest and he looked down into her beautiful, brown, eyes.

"It's over?" She asked quietly. Draco looked to the time on the wall and nodded.

"It's nine-thirty. We leave today." He replied sadly. Hermione, as if awaking from a good dream, felt a rush of anxiety for today's events.

"Oh my God, I actually forgot." She panicked. Draco took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Sorry Cinderella, the ball seems to be over." His words calmed her for some reason, as she caught his gaze.

"I love you." She whispered intensely. Draco's eyes reflected surprise with a spark of excitement.

"You…do?" He asked slowly. Hermione smiled and without another word, she reached up and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around one another in a chaste embrace.

When the kiss finally broke, Hermione backed away from Draco slowly. "Thank you, for tonight. Before I forget, I want you to know how…enchanting it was." Draco smiled and nodded. Hermione turned from him and headed for the door. Draco watched her go and prayed this wasn't the last time he would ever see her like that. Hermione reached the door and turned back to him.

"See ya, Charming." With a last smile, she left and Draco was left alone with his memories of the night.

MR. WEASLEY AND MISS PARKINSON-HOGWARTS GREAT HALL

The Great Hall echoed with Pansy and Ron's footsteps. The room was only filled by the four house tables and sunlight. Ron glanced around quickly before growling under his breath.

"Where is everyone?" He asked agitated. Pansy shrugged, walking down one of the long rows of tables and running her hand along it lazily. About mid way she turned and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Looking the table over she spoke absently, "I wonder how things would have changed if I were in Ravenclaw." Ron looked to her curiously as she smoothed out her clothes absent mindedly. Before he could speak however, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in marched the Headmaster, the minister, and the eldest Draco Malfoy.

Harry carried the potion and set it on the table before the two teens. Harry looked each of them over before looking around confusedly. "Where are the others?" Ron shrugged.

"We checked their rooms but there's no sign of them." Pansy explained boredly. Harry nodded.

"And have you seen me running around anywhere?" Both Ron and Pansy grinned.

"How did you find out?" Ron asked amazed.

Before Harry could answer, his younger counterpart's voice filled the air. "Well, if the cat's out of the bag…" Harry emerged from under the invisibility cloak and sat down next to Ron.

"Harry?" Everyone turned to find Hermione standing at the door to the Great Hall. She continued to enter and the door shut loudly behind her. "How did he get here?" She asked dumbfounded, approaching the table and staring at her friend.

"I've kind of been here the whole time…" Hermione looked utterly confused. "Under the cloak." He added carefully.

"…the whole time? Dammit Harry!" Hermione began hitting his shoulder repeatedly; the tiredness getting the better of her. "You arrogant, selfish…" She began but the door to the Great Hall opened again and interrupted her tirade. Everyone in the room turned once again to find Draco standing awkwardly before them.

"Take it I'm late?" He adjusted himself, standing taller as he approached. Sitting down across from the other teens he turned to the eldest Harry. "If we're all here…" Looking over his fellow time travel classmates he realized he was seeing double. "Wait a minute, what the hell is Potter doing here?" He asked somewhat outraged and losing his composure instantly.

"I've been here the whole time." Harry explained with a wave of his hand.

"The whole time…how the hell didn't we know that? Or did just no one bother to tell me?" He asked angrily.

"He's got an invisibility cloak, Draco. No one knew until last night." Pansy explained. Draco crossed his arms over his chest, satisfied with her answer for the time being.

"Now that we're all up to speed, should we get on with this now?" Neville suddenly spoke. Everyone nodded as the eldest Harry opened the case containing the potion and took out five separate vials. He handed one to each of the teens as they eyed it warily.

Draco looked the liquid over before glancing at Hermione. He found she was staring right back at him until he caught her eye and then she looked away. "Alright, everyone uncork your vial and on the count of three, drink every last drop. Got it?" Harry asked, looking to each of them in turn. They all nodded silently before turning back to their potions and uncorking them.

"Will the effects be immediate?" Pansy asked meekly, still staring at the potion warily. Harry shook his head.

"No, you will have a full two hours before the memory potion takes effect." The eldest Draco took the time to bring forward another case of vials.

"This one however, is immediate." He set the case on the table and the group eyed it eerily. Looking back at the potion in their own hands, Harry suddenly began the count.

"One…two…three."

Draco caught Hermione's gaze before downing the entire contents. The others immediately followed suit and once again Ron began to cough.

"I am so sick of potions." He groaned and Pansy chuckled with a pat on his back.

"Afraid there's still one more." She sighed, looking at the box of vials that would send them each home.

"And you're sure this will get us to the right place?" Hermione questioned worriedly as Harry opened the box and nodded.

"Positive. You will all arrive at daybreak on the day after Ron, Pansy and I followed you here." He explained. Hermione nodded. Harry again turned back to the case and began distributing the vials. "Remember to drink every last drop and when you arrive you must find Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Harry explained. "Are there any other questions?" Harry asked, looking to each of them in turn. Harry locked eyes with Pansy last and she uncorked her tube without a word. Harry nodded and they each followed suit before counting to three and tipping them back.

There was no falling, no darkness and no screams. In a flash it was as though each time traveler simply fell from their seats and landed hard on the floor, their knees giving way as they came to a sudden halt. Ron groaned from the floor, he still felt dizzy and ill. Harry groaned as well.

"Thank god I won't remember that in a couple of hours." Ron turned to his friend and glared until Pansy nudged him pointedly. Ron sighed, getting to his feet and lending a hand to Pansy. As he pulled her up he caught her eye. She placed her other hand on their joined fingers and gave him a pat before letting go completely and looking away.

"Well, we're here so let's find Dumbledore like Harry said, before we forget everything." With that, she made her way down the corridor to Dumbledore's office. Pansy was the first to follow, followed shortly by Draco. Harry looked to Ron and shrugged before they were all following Hermione.

Upon reaching the Headmaster's office, the statues moved aside and allowed each teen to access the stairwell. Reaching the top, Hermione ushered everyone in to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk with a smile on his face.

"Ah, welcome back." He gestured to the five seats that were waiting for them. Once they were settled Hermione took the initiative and spoke.

"Professor, Harry told us to come to you once we arrived because he said you'd know what to do. We've already taken a memory potion which should take effect within the next hour or so, and obviously the potion to get us here worked out alright." She explained. Dumbledore nodded, looking past Hermione at the other somber faces of the group.

"Yes, that is probably for the best, Miss Granger." Looking over his half moon spectacles he looked deep into her eyes. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Everyone in the room looked to Hermione but she remained like stone as she stared back at the Headmaster determinedly.

"No, sir." Her words filled the silence and Dumbledore smiled, breaking their eye contact.

"Alright, off to bed, each of you to your respected houses and I trust by tomorrow all will be…as it was." He said mysteriously.

"Wait, what about everyone else?" Pansy questioned quickly. Dumbledore smiled at her warmly.

"Ah, you must be referring to the student body who did not take a potion to forget your time travel incident?" He asked. Pansy nodded curtly. "Yes, they will remember you each disappeared, there isn't anything I can do about that without parent," He glanced at Draco before smiling politely at Harry. "Or guardian, permission."

"You mean the whole school will know we were missing, but we won't have any idea?" Draco asked affronted.

"In a way, yes, but no one here knows where you went and without your own memories to tell them, there is no issue that I can foresee." He smiled warmly. "Any other questions?" He asked. They each shook their heads. "Okay, if there are no other concerns to be addressed, I suggest you all get some sleep." With that he waved a hand to usher them off to bed.

When they exited the Headmaster's office, Hermione was the first to speak. "You know, that is pretty ingenious, having us forget." She commented. The others agreed absentmindedly as they roamed the corridors. Reaching the crossing where Slytherins head in one direction and Gryffindors, the other, each group turned to the other awkwardly. Harry was first to speak after looking between the two future couples, facing one another.

"Wow, I'm bushed, night everyone, pleasure…uh traveling with you?" With that, he turned and headed for the dormitories. Ron and Hermione glanced at one another awkwardly before Ron took a side step and watched Pansy turn to retreat.

"Hey Pansy, wait up." He ran after her and she turned to him awkwardly. "Hey…um, I know this is kind of nerve racking and a little awkward, let's face it, but…"

"I love roses." She blurted out quietly. Ron raised an eyebrow confusedly.

"What?" He asked. Pansy sighed and slowed her speech slightly.

"I love roses, and letters." She added as an afterthought. "I love to dance and my favorite flower is a buttercup and I've always liked…Keepers…" She looked at him with a blush. Ron smiled, kissing her cheek softly.

"I will keep that in mind." He said quietly under his breath. "Thank you." He whispered with his forehead leaning against hers. She sighed and nodded, as they broke away from one another and headed in different directions, never losing sight of each other until the last second.

Draco and Hermione were the last two people in the hallway as Ron and Pansy disappeared. As soon as they were out of sight Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her in close. Hermione reached her hands up to capture his lips in a kiss. When the kiss broke they were out of breath.

"How much time do you think we have?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Not much, if we're still like this when it happens…" Draco nodded.

"One more kiss, please." He begged, capturing her lips once again. This time when they broke apart Hermione spoke.

"I wish I knew when we'd be like this again." She whispered sadly. Draco nodded, taking his hand and putting a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I will find you, I know I will." He said confidently. She nodded with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have to go." She said finally and Draco nodded, letting go of her waist. She took a step back and they stared at one another for another moment before Hermione turned away and walked determinedly to her house common room. Draco watched her round a corner, but she never took another glance back at him. When she was finally out of sight, he walked, his footsteps echoing alone down the corridor, to the dungeons.

Author's Notes- So they're finally home, but what chaos will ensue now that everyone is going to forget…save an adorable red head…R&R please! Thank you!


	14. Forgotten

Disclaimer-I do not own.

Author's Notes-I guess I should have been a bit more clear in the last chapter, this fic is not over just yet! I really think you guys are going to love this chapter, so without further ado, R&R and thank you for all of your lovely reviews!

Chapter 14

MR. MALFOY-HOGWARTS

Draco strolled on his way to the dormitories alone. All he could think about was Hermione and he hoped that maybe when the potion took effect, his thoughts of her might be enough to help him remember. Stopping suddenly in the corridor, he kicked the wall angrily and turned to slide down it for a seat.

"It's no use, nothing is going to keep her in my head." Looking around the hall defeated, Draco spotted Professor Snape's potion room. Getting to his feet he entered the room and glanced at the time, according to Potter's instructions, he would only have about twenty minutes left for a miracle.

Draco ran past the cabinet of supplies and headed straight for Snape's potion books. Pulling one down from the wall he quickly looked up any kind of memory potion he could find. After about five minutes of skimming through memory loss potions, Draco threw the book to the floor angrily. No potion would help him now, not for this particular loss. His eyes glanced, once again, at the time. Tick, tick, tick.

Minutes were passing quickly, all of his memories, and thoughts of Hermione would be lost from his mind forever…Suddenly Draco's attention snapped to the supply cabinet. A row of vials sat at the front and Draco realized at once what he was going to do.

Taking one vial he grabbed his wand and took a deep breath. Focusing his mind on Hermione and the time they shared in the future, the wedding announcement, the library encounter, the kiss… He pulled each memory from his mind and bottled them all in one tube. Grabbing a stopper, he sealed his memories and stuffed the vial in his pocket. Looking at the time he realized he only had a couple more minutes at most.

Finding a piece of paper, Draco began to write; there was no way he would believe these memories without his own justification. As he wrote, his mind began to slip into a dream like state. Yawning, fell back against the floor with the note still clutched in his hand.

MR. WEALSEY-GRYFFINDOR DORMITORY

Ron stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and he wondered when the effects of the potion would start. He listened to Harry sleep, while keeping track of the time they had left. He wondered if Pansy was asleep now too.

Opening the curtain that surrounded his bed, he saw the sun rising higher through his window. Looking back to the ceiling he felt his eyelids get heavy. Just as he closed them for the last time, he heard Harry lunge up from bed before falling back with a moan.

Ron looked to the time before opening the curtain to see his friend. Harry lay like a statue, eyes slightly open as if daydreaming. Ron watched him for a time until finally, after about ten minutes, Harry's eyes closed and he rolled over, sound asleep. Ron sighed, thankful he was all right. Lying back, he decided to take Dumbledore's advice and get some rest.

MR. MALFOY-MEDICAL WING

Draco moaned as he rolled away from the streaming sunlight.

"Draco? Are you awake?" Snape's voice filled his ears and he groaned. Looking around, he realized he was in the medical wing.

"What…happened?" Draco rolled back to face his Head of House.

"Draco, you were in the potions room…" Instantly Draco was angry.

"That stupid, meddling, witch! I hope they expelled her! When my father hears about what she did…"

"Calm down. Is that the last thing you remember?" Draco nodded angrily.

"Why? How long have I been out?" Draco asked perplexed.

"You've been missing for about two days. I found you unconscious in my classroom next to a potions book." Draco slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Any idea what you were trying to accomplish?" Draco shook his head and Snape nodded, standing and headed for the door.

"Wait, is that it?" Snape turned back to the young Malfoy and stared.

"What else were you expecting, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco frowned.

"Well, where's Granger? Is she going to be expelled?" Snape stared back at him unemotionally.

"Miss Granger has yet to be found." With that, he turned and left the hospital wing.

Draco was surprised. Was Granger dead? He tried to think about how he might react to such news. Not just him, but the school overall? They'd all be heartbroken to lose the Golden girl… Poor Weasley, it's not like he had a back up girlfriend. Draco smirked.

MR. WEASLEY-GRYFFINDOR DORMITORY

Ron awoke with a yawn. Stretching slightly, he opened his eyes and sat up. Pulling back the curtain to his bed, he found Harry sitting across from him, looking down at a photo.

"What's that?" Ron asked quietly. They were alone in the room, but he didn't want to startle his friend. Harry looked up at Ron sadly, before turning the photo to show him.

It was a picture of the Golden Trio last winter. Harry was on one side of the picture, decked in all of his winter clothes and Ron was on the other wearing a traditional Weasley sweater and his winter hat. Hermione was in between the two, grinning and jumping up so they would have to carry her.

Ron smiled at the memory. "That was a fun day." He commented. Harry nodded, looking back at the picture.

"We have to find her Ron." Harry commented, looking back at his puzzled friend.

"Find…Hermione?" He asked slowly. Harry nodded slowly, looking utterly perplexed.

"Yes, Hermione. You know, our friend that got blown up by Malfoy the other day? You do want to find her, don't you?" Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Of course I do, it's just, I forgot to tell you…uh, Hermione came back yesterday." Harry grinned.

"Really? You saw her?" Ron shrugged noncommittally.

"Not exactly, I did talk to Dumbledore though, I think she's in the medical wing." It wasn't a complete lie.

With that, Harry jumped up from his bunk, throwing the photo onto his bed and heading for the door. "You coming?" He asked. Ron quickly threw on some clothes and they left the dormitories.

Ron was in no hurry, he knew Hermione was fine, but after more than one concerned look from Harry, he decided to pick up his pace a bit. Harry was still the first person to arrive at the medical wing and as he disappeared into the room, Ron stopped. What was he going to do about Hermione? He hadn't considered the fact that she would be in love with him again, but he wasn't supposed to know that…was there a right way to tell a girl that you just don't feel the same way…anymore?

His mind flashed to Lavender Brown and how mortified and pathetic she became after their break-up. Bad example.

Before Ron could process a good example, he heard rapid footsteps coming from behind him. As he turned around to see what was happening, he was hit in the chest by a mass only described as Pansy Parkinson.

MISS PARKINSON- SLYTHERIN DORMITORY

Pansy awoke with a start. Draco. He was blown up and she was determined to find him before Dumbledore caught a clue that it was in fact she who had ruined Granger's potion. Pansy quickly looked at the time and screeched. Lunging up from her bed she quickly got dressed. She would barely have a few hours to recreate the potion and find Draco. Running through the common room, she bolted out the door and down the corridor. Rounding a few corners she reached the potion's room but it was too late. She saw Snape walking to his office and as he spotted her, he approached.

"Miss Parkinson." He greeted cooly. Pansy held back a fierce glare and nodded.

"Professor Snape." She cordially replied, out of breath.

"I expected you to be in the medical wing this morning, as well." Pansy raised an eyebrow at her Head of House.

"As well? What happened, have they found Draco?" She asked concernedly. Snape nodded.

"This morning." He answered as a grin flooded her face and without another word, she was off again, running to the infirmary.

Pansy ran as fast as she could, dodging students and professors alike. All she could think about was reaching Draco. Rounding the corner to the medical wing Pansy ran directly into Ron Weasley.

The force of the impact sent Ron flying back with Pansy landing directly on top of him. Instinctively he put his hands around her waist to catch her. They stared at one another completely surprised and taken off guard. Suddenly, Pansy grinned and Ron smiled back. She remembers me.

"Pansy you…"

Without so much as an insult or apology, Pansy looked away from Ron, crawling off of him and walking, grinning, to the door of the medical wing. Ron sat up and watched her as she fixed her hair and her dress before taking in a deep breath. She noticed he was watching her and for a moment he held his breath, hoping she remembered something good about him. Instead, her face scrunched into a scowl and her eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" She snapped before flipping her hair out of her eyes and turning back to the doorway. She took another deep breath before grinning once more and walking into the infirmary. Before the door shut behind her, Ron could hear her exclaim, "Oh Draco! I was so worried…"

Ron continued to sit on the floor, staring at the doors to the medical wing. "Welcome home, Weasley." He sighed. Getting to his feet, he brushed off some of the dirt from his robes and followed Pansy into the medical wing.

Upon entering, he found Harry talking with a nurse. Pansy's screech directed his attention to her, where she sat next to Draco, wiping his hair out of his face. Ron clenched his fists. This would be harder than he thought. Malfoy noticed his stare and smirked.

"Surprised to find me alive, Weasley? No thanks to your little girlfriend; but I can't imagine I'll have to deal with her much longer anyway..." Ron smiled back eagerly.

"Rough holiday Malfoy? Understandable, not many men can keep up with Hermione's…stamina." Malfoy's eyes widened at Ron's words and Pansy quickly looked to Draco, horrified, before turning back to Ron. Ron continued to smile, unfazed, he rather liked being in the know. He spotted Pansy staring at him angrily now but he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to Malfoy.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Weasley. Do you even know where Granger is, exactly?" Draco questioned haughtily. Ron shrugged.

"Not entirely sure, Malfoy, but I'll be sure to let her know you were wondering." He replied calmly. Draco was furious. Since when could he not get a rise out of Weasley? "Oh, and get well soon Malfoy." With another grin he turned to Pansy and bowed slightly, catching her eye and smiling lightly before turning to meet Harry once again.

Harry was waiting for Ron by the doors, watching his every move. Once they were out of earshot, Harry asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Ron thought he was joking until he spotted Harry's concerned face.

"I've decided not to let Malfoy get to me anymore, that's all. He's a git and he isn't worth it." Harry watched Ron warily.

"It's not just that though." He said as they exited the room. "It's Hermione. The nurse said she hasn't been here, what if she didn't make it back? And why aren't you concerned about her at all?" Harry asked seriously. Ron stopped and turned to his friend.

"I am concerned about her, you and Hermione are my best friends, but I know that she's perfectly fine. I'm sure she's just in the library, or searching for us probably. When you see her, you'll understand that there is nothing to be worried about. She's safe." Harry nodded apprehensively but Ron ignored him and lead the way to the library.

MISS GRANGER-GIRL'S DORMITORIES

Hermione overslept. Lunging from her bed, she quickly ran to the sink and brushed her teeth. The entire dorm was empty and she knew she had an exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Running from the bathroom, she pulled back her hair and threw on her robes. Looking around her bed she couldn't find her books. Searching frantically, she crawled along the floor and searched every drawer of her dresser.

"Where could they be?" She panicked. Sitting back on her heels she decided to think of the last time she had them…potions.

Hermione arrived at Snape's classroom to find the door shut partially. Hermione sighed, of course there was a class. She was about to give up and head to the library, eager to study her exam material some other way, when she heard Professor Dumbledore.

"Can you assure me, Severus, that Draco did not succeed in his actions?" Hermione leaned closer to the door, pressing her ear against the small opening that led into the room.

"Not exactly. When I found Draco, he was unconscious with this memory potion book, just there." Hermione assumed Snape was pointing at where he found the book. But what would Malfoy need with a memory potion?

"These potions wouldn't help him…"

"I know, but upon further investigation, I found this." The room went completely silent and Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. Inching the door open, ever so slightly… "And a note." Hermione had opened the door just enough to find Professor Snape holding up a tiny vial full of blue liquid and a piece of parchment folded up. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Did you read the letter?" Dumbledore asked seriously. Snape nodded.

"It's…peculiar." Snape looked as though he wanted to say more, but decided against it.

"Don't fret, Severus, the important thing is, Mr. Malfoy did not find either of these items. I will keep them locked in my office for safe keeping." Taking the vial and note from Snape, he nodded. "It's for the best."

Both Professor's suddenly turned to head for the door. Hermione ducked behind a wall and listened for their complete departure. Once the footsteps had faded away, Hermione emerged and looked to the time. It would seem classes would be put on the back burner for the day.

MR. MALFOY AND MISS PARKINSON-HOSPITAL WING

Once Ron and Harry had left the hospital wing, Pansy shoved Draco's arm and stood up from his bed. "What was that?" She asked angrily. Draco glared at her.

"How the hell should I know? I don't pretend to understand the inner delusions of Weasleys." Pansy stared at him intently as she replied.

"Still, you can't deny that was weird, isn't Granger dating one of those two? Why on earth would he suggest that you and the mudblood would have some romantic getaway…where have you been these last couple of days, Draco?" Pansy asked in all seriousness. Draco was losing his patience.

"Oh I didn't tell you Parkinson?" He began sarcastically. "I finally confessed my love to Granger and we've been making sweet, passionate love for two days now! God knows the girl needs a good lay after that twit, Weasley!" He shouted angrily. Everyone in the room turned to Malfoy at his sudden outburst. His face took on a red hue when he realized every eye in the room was on him. Growling to himself, he stood up from the bed and stormed out of the room.

MISS GRANGER-GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

Hermione arrived at the common room only to find it empty. Harry and Ron must have gone to class without her. Taking the initiative, she headed up to the boy's dormitories and found Harry's trunk. She knew he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it…taking the cloak out of it's hiding place, the Marauder's map fell from it's hiding place. Hermione grinned, opening the map and looking at Professor Dumbledore's office. He was there, with Snape. She watched the dots for a time until Snape left the office and Dumbledore was the sole occupant of the room.

Hermione threw the cloak over her head and headed for the Headmaster's office. She checked the map frequently until she arrived and saw Dumbledore's dot instantly disappear. After another moment to be sure he was gone, she finally followed the staircase up to the study and opened the door. Stepping all the way inside she shut the door behind her.

"Now, he said he locked it up…" She mumbled, scanning the room for any kind of safe or something that would lock. Walking to the desk she found three drawers with key holes. Opening the first without a key, she moved on to the second and third. They were each locked. Trying a few unlocking spells she had discovered in the library, finally she heard a small click.

Opening the drawer she found the folded piece of paper and the vial. Upon closer inspection she realized the tube of blue liquid contained thoughts and memories. Ignoring the note, she stood and headed for Professor Dumbledore's pensieve. Pulling off the cloak, she uncorked the vial and poured the thick memories into the bowl. Slowly, she inched her face into the liquid and fell into Draco's memories.

MR. WEASLEY AND MR. POTTER-LIBRARY

Harry and Ron had searched the entire library but found no trace of Hermione. As they left Hermione's sanctuary, Harry spoke. "Still think she's fine?" He scoffed. Ron glared at his friend.

"Yes Harry, I still think she's fine. I saw her and she was fine, she's not in the infirmary, she's fine." He growled out through gritted teeth.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about her. It's a rare occasion that Hermione goes off on her own without so much as a word to us, usually I'm the one to do that." Ron nodded in agreement. "What do you two usually do when I'm gone?"

Ron thought for a minute and shrugged. "Hermione usually worries about you, I reassure her that you're fine and you'll come around when you need us. Usually food helps calm her down…" Harry smiled and Ron joined him as well. "Hey, maybe we'll luck out and Hermione's in the Great Hall." Ron shrugged as they walked. Harry nodded and they continued down the corridor.

MR. MALFOY-GREAT HALL

Draco's stomach began to growl at him. He realized he couldn't remember the last time he ate anything. He arrived at the Great Hall and opened the large oak doors to find the room had gone silent. Looking over the crowd of classmates staring at him, he made his way to his seat, glancing at the frozen faces for a time until he sat down.

Chatter slowly trickled back into the room and Draco was thankful he could breathe again. Looking up at the Head Table he caught sight of Professor Snape eyeing him warily.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Blaise, who was sitting across from him. Blaise smirked as he glanced to the others at the table before leaning over to whisper back.

"Is it true, Draco?" He asked with a laugh. Draco furrowed his brow in irritation.

"Is what true?" He snapped while reaching for some food.

"Well, are you…really fucking Granger now?" At his words, the entire room once again became silent to listen for Draco's answer.

Draco stared at his friend while gritting his teeth. This was a complete nightmare; he had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. The heat of his anger rose up his neck and colored his face a soft pink. Draco didn't even get in a response before everyone began to whisper once more at the sight of his untimely 'blush.'

They thought it was true, they honestly believed that he was having some kind of affair with that frizzy haired know it all. How could one comment in the infirmary lead to such chaos? Glaring at Blaise, he stood up from the table without any food or another word, and left the Great Hall. Granger had better stay missing if she knows what's good for her…

MISS GRANGER-PENSIEVE

It was dark. Hermione turned slowly, reaching her arms out to steady herself from the plunge into the pensieve. Just as the blackness seemed overwhelming, she heard a voice.

_"I thought you were asleep."_ Hermione turned towards the sound of her own voice.

_"You seemed to be sleeping well, did I wake you?"_ Hermione was perplexed, the voice belonged to Malfoy and if this was his memory, then shouldn't it be hers as well?

_"No, no. I was just suddenly awake I guess."_ Hermione squinted her eyes desperately trying to make out the shapes on the bed. This couldn't be real…

_"I'm sorry."_ Hermione shut her eyes, forcing herself to adjust to the darkness.

_"For what? You didn't do…" Draco began, but was interrupted by Hermione's voice again._

_"No, I did. I…" She breathed. "I don't understand how I can mean so much to you in so little time…and I'm not saying that because you don't mean anything to me…"_ Hermione opened her eyes at her own words and scoffed. Malfoy? Of course he doesn't mean anything.

_"But I don't."_ Hermione nodded, as she watched them in the dark. _"I know that, believe me, I never expected you to fall in love with me after one night of consideration."_

_"Why not?"_

Hermione was outraged. "Because it's absurd!" She yelled at the memory. "What the hell is this?" She asked, looking around the room for some sign of normalcy. She felt the walls and tried to make sense of the room but she was certain she had never been in here before. Wishing she could turn on a light or open a door to leave this dreadful nightmare, Hermione began to feel claustrophobic as she heard her own voice mingle with Malfoy's in the dark.

Suddenly, Hermione's voice became tense. _"Oh my god, Malfoy, no."_ Hermione snapped her attention to the two when the light suddenly came on. Slapping a hand to her eyes she tried to adjust once again to light. _"This isn't right. You're just remembering things differently because of this warped timeline, that's all."_

_"Or, this warped timeline is what made me realize that I have had a thing for you…for a while now."_ Hermione's eyes finally adjusted enough to see herself, in bed, with a shirtless Draco Malfoy.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She groaned.

_"No way. You have got to be kidding me! How? This makes even less sense then your first theory!" The dream Hermione echoed._

_"Come on Granger, why are you so upset? This doesn't change anything. Even if I am still in love with you tomorrow, you will never, ever, give me the time of day."_

"That's for damn sure!" Hermione added, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for her own reply. She was surprised at how melancholy her dream self had become all of a sudden.

_"Don't you understand? This world contradicts that very fact. Malfoy, if you were in love with me before we jumped into this time, then even with the memory potion there is a large chance that you will realize that you're in love with me again, and I know…"_

Hermione's mind suddenly stopped. This wasn't happening. She had made a dyer mistake by watching these events unfold and she knew now, this wasn't a dream. The potion, that stupid, misguided, potion had somehow opened their eyes to each other and now, watching herself fall head over heals for the pureblood menace before her, there was no erasing him now.

_"What, you know what?" Draco begged._

_"I know, that if you really want me...I'm yours."_ Once again, Hermione Granger was right.

MR. POTTER AND MR. WEASLEY-GREAT HALL

Ron entered the Great Hall first, eager to get some food. Upon entering, the entire room went silent until the majority of the Gryffindor table packed up their things and began to leave. As each person passed Ron, some gave him a sympathetic look while others went so far as to put a hand to his shoulder and sigh. Some of his closest friends offered words of encouragement like, "Hang in there, Ron." Or "It'll never last, you have nothing to worry about." Ron looked to Harry for some kind of explanation but was only met with a shrug.

"Let's go ask someone." He suggested, as they made their way through the crowds and sat down at their table with Neville and Luna.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" Ron asked them quietly. The noise in the Great Hall had gone back to a normal pitch as everyone was talking now. Neville looked to Ron nervously.

"It's Hermione." He began. Harry instantly became worried.

"What happened to Hermione?" He asked. Neville couldn't say but he looked to Luna who never had a problem explaining anything.

"Rumor is, she's with Draco Malfoy. He practically confirmed it, just now." She gestured to Draco's empty seat across the hall. Ron's eyes became wide.

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Harry commented vaguely.

"Did everyone think I was in love with Hermione?" Ron asked quietly. Luna nodded energetically.

"Aren't you?" Harry looked to Ron but he shook his head.

"No, Hermione's…she's like a sister to me." He was surprised how strange the words were on his tongue.

"Whew, that's good news, we were worried you'd be upset that Hermione would choose a lowlife like Malfoy." Neville commented with a shake of his head.

"Well we're certainly not happy about it." Harry groaned. Ron kept quiet. "Come on, we need to find Hermione, now more than ever." With a couple of muffins for the road, the two stood, thanking Neville and Luna, and leaving the Great Hall.

Author's Notes-R&R please! I really hope you like where I'm taking this. Next update soon. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
